Dulce Destino
by Juli Hale de Grigori
Summary: AH// Bella se muda a un nuevo apartamento donde conocera a Tony y a su papa Edward, sus vecinos de piso, ¿que pasara cuando no puedan ignorar la evidente quimica que tienen? Mi primer fic, / BxE, RxEm, AxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SM! La trama me pertenece.**

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, le quiero agradecer a mi amiga Flor que ella me va a ayudar con esto,

Riiing Riiing,

-Mmm, un ratito mas.-Murmuro Bella

-Isabella Marie Swan te quiero fuera de esa cama INMEDIATAMENTE.-Grito Alice desde la puerta de la casa de los padres de la dormida Bella.

-Alice ¿que se supone que estas haciendo en mi casa a las 7.00 AM?-Pregunto la castaña mientras le abría la puerta a su mejor amiga y se fregaba los ojos.

-Te vengo a sacar de la cama señorita dormilona- Dijo Alice tirándose sobre el sofá de la sala y he venido a ayudarte a meter todas tus cajas al camión de mudanza- Oh no lo puedo creer, por fin te mudas, tu propio apartamento, serás una adulta con todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Por Dios Alice, no se a que viene tanta emoción, sabes muy bien que he vivido sola desde los 18 y si vendo la casa es porque es demasiado grande para mi sola, y me trae demasiados recuerdos, solo quiero progresar, siento que estoy estancada. -Dijo Bella mientras se servia un café.

-Si lo se, pero como que me llamo Mary Alice Brandon que esta mudanza te va a traer

más de lo que estas buscando.

-Si Alice, vos y tus predicciones ¿no?

-Obvio, nunca debes apostar contra mi, y créeme cuando te digo que este será el mejor cambio de tu vida, y puedo ver que me afectara a mi también- Dijo chillando.

-Si si como no amiga, bueno mientras yo me baño anda cargando las primeras cajas de este rincón-Dijo Bella señalando una pila de cajas- Cuando esté cambiada seguiremos con las cajas del piso de arriba.

Una vez bañada, cambiada y todas las cajas cargadas en el camión de mudanzas que alquiler para el traslado se dispuso a ir a su nueva casa.

Bella iría manejando el camión, mientras que Alice llevaría la x6 de la primera con las cajas que no entraban en el camión, y unas cuantas cajas mas llenas de ropa que había comprado a escondida de su amiga debido a la aversión que esta sentía hacia las compras, pero Alice no permitiría que Bella ande por su nuevo lujoso hogar en "harapos" como ella los consideraba.

Tras unos 40 minutos de viaje, llegaron a su destino, un edificio súper lujoso de última tecnología, cuando se disponían a bajar las cajas, un hombre moreno, de cuerpo fuerte, como un oso se les acerco y les dijo:

-Veo que necesitaran ayuda.

-SI, a decir verdad son muchas cajas.- Contesto Alice

-Oh, no es necesario de verdad, no son muchas en realidad,-Repuso Bella, frunciéndole el ceño a su amiga, si había algo que odiaba era que la quisieran ayudar por lastima, ya sea con dinero o con acciones, eso y los deportes también.

El hombre musculoso, que de mirarlo daba miedo, soltó una carcajada- Déjenme presentarme, Emmett Mccarty, un gusto.

-Alice Brandon y ella es Isabella Swan.-Dijo apuntándola.

-Solo Bella.-Repuso.

-Bueno Alice, Bella veo que seremos vecinos.-Dijo Emmett notando que estaban aparcadas en la puerta de su departamento.

-En realidad solo yo-Repuso Bella.

-En ese caso, Bella, será todo un placer ayudarte a cargar las cajas, nueva vecina- Dijo

Emmett.

-Bueno si no es mucha molestia.-Dijo Bella mirando al suelo.

- No, claro que no.

Luego de 2 horas de trasladar cajas, por fin estaba todo metido en el gran departamento, este ocupaba la mitad del piso, contaba con una espaciosa cocina blanca, con una barra y taburetes, una sala de estar con sillones y una TV de plasma recién colocada, un comedor, la habitación principal, con un vestidor y baño propio y dos habitaciones más con baño propio también, Bella al no tener a nadie más, convirtió una de las habitaciones en su estudio, y la otra en una habitación de huéspedes, aunque dudaba que alguien más que Alice o Ángela pudiera visitarla.

Alice y la madrina de Bella, Esme Cullen, una de las mejores decoradoras de la ciudad, y del estado, se podría decir, se habían encargado de la decoración y de amoblarlo por completo, por lo que solo quedaban las pertenencias de Bella, parece ridículo decir que solo las pertenencias de una persona puede ocupar todo un camión y una camioneta, pero ella tenia demasiados libros y CDs, de los que no se iba a deshacer, y con una amiga como Alice, es imposible no tener un armario lleno de la ropa de ultima moda, con todos los zapatos, bolsos y accesorios a juego, por lo que para ella era algo necesario, además cabe destacar que tenía que trasladar las computadoras y equipos para trabajar, y su caballete y pinturas, ya que una de sus pasiones y forma de escapar del mundo era la pintura.

Una vez que acomodaron las cajas, Bella, sumamente agradecida con el oso de su vecino, le ofreció algo para tomar.

-No gracias Bella, eres muy amable, pero debería ir yendo a mi apartamento, mi esposa debe de estar preocupada porque no llego.- Dijo Emmett yendo hacia la salida

-Oh, si claro, disculpa por retenerte, y muchísimas gracias por la ayuda, sin ti hubiéramos demorado mucho tiempo más.

-Cuando quieras Bella, ah por cierto, estas oficialmente invitada a cenar mañana a la noche para darte la bienvenida, yo vivo en el piso de arriba, en el departamento B.

-Claro, ahí estaré Emmy.- Afirmo Bella, ya le había agarrado confianza a ese chico -Y saluda a tu mujer de mi parte.

-Como no, seguro que a Rose le caerás de maravilla.

Una vez que Emmett abandonó el apartamento, Alice ayudó a Bella a desempacar las cajas y a eso de las 7 de la tarde se despidió alegando que debía terminar un proyecto para el trabajo.

-Bueno te acompaño hasta la puerta.-Repuso Bella tomando un abrigo.

-Ok, deja que busque mi bolso -Dijo Alice dando saltitos hasta el sillón de la sala.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta se despidieron y Bella volvió al ascensor. Cuando se iban cerrando las puertas un niño llegó corriendo y se metió. Al estar mirando detenidamente su celular, leyendo un mensaje de trabajo, no lo noto, hasta que sintió unos bracitos que se abrazaban a sus piernas.

Cuando miró hacia abajo descubrió a un hermoso niño de pelo castaño claro, caoba, despeinado, facciones perfectas, rectas, pero aniñadas y unos bellos ojos verde esmeralda cristalinos, por efecto de las lágrimas. La castaña amaba a los niños, eran su debilidad, y si había algo que la hacia sufrir era que ellos llorasen.

Bella con cuidado se agachó hasta la altura del pequeño, que no tendría mas de cuatro años, y sacándole el dedo que se había llevado a la boca le pregunto:

-Hola hermoso, ¿como te llamas?

El niño la miró con timidez y respondió:

-Tony.

-Tony, que hermoso nombre, yo soy Isabella, pero tu puedes decirme Bella.-le dijo tomándolo en brazos y parándose nuevamente

-¿Estás perdido pequeño?

-Ti, No, No te- Dijo antes de ponerse a llorar.

-Shh, principito, no llores, cuéntame.-Pidió Bella sintiendo las lagrimas del niño en su hombro.

-Es que pedí a mi papá.-Respondió el niño lejos de calmarse.

-¿Cómo creo?- Pregunto ella.

- es que él me pido que vaya llamando ad asensod mientas el hababa pod tedéfono, y yo cuando dsegué al asensod estabas vod y yo subí y se cedadon las puedtas y mi papi quedo afuera.-Contó el pequeño.

-Bueno veras, podemos regresar abajo, o podemos ir a tu piso a ver si tu papi ya llegó, ¿En que piso vives pequeño?

El niño se limito a mostrarle su manito con 4 dedos alzados.

-Ahh, en ese caso soy tu nueva vecina de piso, encantada Tony. -Dijo sonriendo Bella

-¿Si?, edes mucho mas bonito que la vieja vecina, ella era fea y arrugada y cuando papi me dejaba con ella me abudia mucho.

-Tony, acá estabas! Estaba súper preocupado, nunca más se te ocurra escapar así Anthony Edward Masen.

En ese momento se habían abierto las puertas rebelando al padre del niño, lo que Bella no esperaba ver era a un glorioso Dios griego, si esa era la descripción perfecta, alto, con un cuerpo notablemente ejercitado, cabello cobrizo dorado despeinado, unos ojos verdes esmeraldas idénticos a los de Tony, pero en ellos se notaba la preocupación por su hijo. _Su hijo_ pensó Bella, y se sintió culpable por babear por un hombre casado y con un hijo.

-Papiiiiiiiii! -chillo Tony desde los brazos de Bella a su padre.

Este lo agarro y fijo la vista por primera vez en Bella y se quedo embobado con la visión que tubo en frente, la mujer era flaca, pero con las curvas justo donde debían estar, era delicada, su cuerpo parecía débil, parecía demasiado frágil, su cabello caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, era de un color castaño oscuro, chocolate pensó, sus rasgos eran súper femeninos y delicados, sus labios eran carnosos, pero en la medida justa para su gusto, y fijó la vista en sus ojos, unos posos chocolates que parecían gritar lo que ella pensaba, era tan fácil perderse en ese par de orbes. Cuando reaccionó que llevaba demasiado tiempo contemplándola reaccionó y se presentó.

-Oh disculpa, soy Edward Masen, el padre de Anthony- Dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Bella Swan, mucho gusto, -Dijo la castaña apretando la mano que él le tendía, en ese momento una extraña corriente se extendió por el brazo de ambos y se miraron sorprendidos, entendiendo que ambos lo habían sentido. Ella retiró su mano sintiendo como ese conocido rubor inundaba sus mejillas.

-Ummh, si será mejor que entre a mi apartamento, - y con esto se dirigió a su puerta.

_Adorable_ pensó Edward al ver el rubor en Bella, y en ese momento se percató que esa encantadora mujer se dirigía hacia la puerta que estaba al frente de la suya.

-Veo que serás mi nueva vecina- Dijo él, sin querer dejar que se machara tan pronto.-

Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar esa aterciopelada vos que tanto le había gustado minutos antes.

-Si, la señora Clearwater me lo vendió, hace poco más de un mes- Respondió.

-Ah, ya me parecía raro que Esme Cullen decorara para alguien como la señora Clearwater. Dijo Edward.

-¿Conoces a Esme?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Por supuesto, mi prima la adora, la contrató para que decorara mi apartamento y el de ella, es una mujer fabulosa.

-Oh, si que lo es.-Dijo Bella con orgullo por su madrina.

-Veo que la conoces bien, digo por la forma en que hablas de ella, se nota que la quieres.-Dijo sin pensar él

Bella se ruborizó al darse cuenta que una vez más sus emociones eran transparentes, -Si, es que ella es como mi segunda madre, no se que hubiera sido de mi sin ella ni Carlisle, su marido.

-Si, el Doctor Cullen, toda una eminencia.

-Mmmhmm. Se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos, no se dieron cuenta de cuanto tiempo en realidad, hasta que el pequeño Tony los trajo al mundo real.- Papi, Papi, ¿no que Bella debedía cenar con nosotros pod sed nuestra vecina nueva?

-SI claro que si, es una idea genial campeón, ¿que opinas Bella?- Edward se volvió hacia el pequeño y lo tomo en brazos, para luego encarar a la muchacha.

-No quiero molestar, en serio.- Se justificó Bella.

-Pero no es ninguna molestia, además supongo que no debes tener mucha comida aun, - Ella lo estaba por interrumpir, por lo que se apresuró a agregar- También creo que debería agradecerte por lo de Tony, así que... ¿Que dices?

Bella se mordió en labio inferior pensando en que hacer, era obvio que se moría de ganas de cenar con ese bombón pero no estaba segura de querer conocer a su esposa. Edward gruñó interiormente al ver como Bella mordía su labio, eso le pareció demasiado sexy para su propio bien.

Tony no aguantó más y le rogó a su nueva amiga que accediera a una cena con ellos, por lo que la muchacha no pudo negarse y quedaron que en una hora se reunirían en el departamento de los Masen para la "Cena de Bienvenida".

Y? les gustaa? Déjenme reviews con su opinión,! Gracias y si les gusta voy a actualizar pronto,

Juli Hale Pattz


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SM! La trama me pertenece.**

Acá estoy de nuevo, muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron Reviews y agregaron la historia a favoritos, como les prometí acá traigo en nuevo cap. Espero que lo disfruten!

Apenas entró a su apartamento, Bella fue corriendo a hacer una torta de chocolate, no quería caer con las manos vacías y ella a la edad de Tony amaba las tortas de chocolate, por lo que supuso que el pequeño lo haría también.

Una vez que la torta estuvo en el horno fue directo a darse una ducha. Iba pensando en el Dios griego que vivía a solo una puerta de distancia, se distrajo pensando en su belleza, en esos ojos que la habían dejado hipnotizada y en su apuesto hijo, se preguntó cómo sería la afortunada, ya que si bien el padre era hermoso, los genes de ella también deberían estar presente en ese pequeño, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que termino boca abajo en el suelo. Cuando pudo levantarse, se reprendió por tener esos pensamientos y se metió al baño. Se una vez bajo el agua caliente sintió instantáneamente como los músculos de todo el cuerpo se le relajaban después de un pesado día como lo había sido ese.

Salió de la ducha cuando se dio cuenta que no quedaba más agua caliente, tomo una toalla, la envolvió en su cuerpo y se fue a su habitación.

-y ahora ¿Qué me pongo?- Preguntó Bella mirando su enorme vestidor.

Finalmente se decidió por unos jeans oscuros, una remera que consistía de una musculosa gris y otra arriba de color blanco y optó por su fieles amigas, la converses blancas, se secó en pelo dejándolo naturalmente suelto con risos en las puntas. Se puso un poco de base y rímel, bien natural.

Miró la hora y vio que le quedaban 5 minutos, fue a la cocina, sacó la torta del horno, la desmoldó y la decoró con confites M&M en la parte de arriba. Cuando terminó con esta tarea agarró sus llaves y el celular y salió de su casa, dirigiéndose a la puerta de enfrente.

En cuanto a los Masen, ellos estaban ansiosos por la visita de Bella, por lo que Tony protestó cuando Edward lo mandó a bañarse, pero finalmente el pequeño accedió. Mientras tanto, él se dispuso a preparar la cena, por suerte la casa estaba en total orden. Decidió preparar pechugas de pollo con salsa de champiñón acompañado de puré de papas.

Cuando el niño salió de la ducha llamó a su padre para que lo vistiera.

Le puso un pantalón de jeans, una remera rallada y unas zapatillitas a juego.

-Bueno campeón quédate en la sala jugando con tus autitos mientras yo me baño, pero no te ensucies.

-No papi.-

Dicho esto Tony se puso a jugar muy entretenido con sus autitos y su padre se metió en la ducha. Sus agarrotados músculos se fueron relajando por el efecto del agua caliente. Luego de un rato salió con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y gotitas de agua que caían desde su cabello, resbalaban por su pecho y finalmente terminaban en el suelo. Entró a su habitación y se puso rápidamente unos jeans desgastados y rotos a la altura de las rodillas y una camisa a cuadros roja y negra. Se miró al espejo e intentó arreglar su pelo pero luego de un rato se rindió, obviamente era un caso perdido. No sabía por qué motivo se sentía tan nervioso.

_-Es porque quieres impresionar a tu hermosa vecina_-. Le dijo una vocecita en su interior y no lo podía negar, Bella Swan tenía algo que le encantaba, y nunca lo había sentido con ninguna chica, y mucho menos después de la llegada de Tony a su vida. Pero ella tenía ese brillo en sus ojos, esa sonrisa en sus labios, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, un no sé qué que de cierta forma le fascinaba, algo que iba a descubrir, se prometió a si mismo.

En el momento en el que salía de su habitación para controlar la comida sonó el timbre y Tony saltó de su lugar olvidando a los autitos y arrastró a su padre hasta la entrada de la casa para abrirle a su invitada.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta, con el pequeño aún prendido a sus rodillas, no pudo disimular la sonrisa que se le formó en sus labios. _Perfecta _pensó al verla tan natural, pero adorable a la vez, con ese sonrojo en las mejillas que le daban ganas de acariciarlas con sus dedos.

-Hola Bella, Pasa.-Dijo luego de un minuto, el que tardó en recobrar el pensamiento.

-Mmmhm, si gracias.- Bella trató de salir de su laguna mental lo más rápido que pudo, pero, ¿Cómo es posible que aquel hombre con solo una sonrisa pudiera hacerla perder la noción de lo que la rodea?- Ah les traje esto.-Dijo recordando la torta que tenía en su mano.

-Muchas gracias no era necesario.-Dijo Edward tomando la fuente en sus manos.

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.-Gritó Tony, que hasta el momento había permanecido viendo la situación un tanto divertido.

-Pequeño ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto la castaña alzando al niño que tenía sus bracitos en el aire pero con dirección hacia ella.

-Bien.- Ella le sonrió y él le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla sonrojándose.

-Bueno que les parece si nos sentamos a cenar.- Interrumpió Edward dirigiendo a su invitada hacia el comedor

Dicho esto los tres se sentaron en la mesa.

-Esto esta delicioso.- Dijo Bella luego de probar la comida.

-Gracias, cocinar se me da muy bien, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de los postres, soy un desastre.- Contesto el muchacho.

-A ti Bella ¿Te salen rico los postres?-Preguntó Tony.

-Si bonito, son mi especialidad.

El resto de la cena paso tranquilamente.

-Bella, ¡la torta esta riquísima!- Exclamó el niño terminando de tragar su porción.

-Sí, la verdad es que eres toda una experta en el tema de la repostería.-Añadió el padre del pequeño

-Gracias.- Simplemente respondió la joven, con sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

Una vez que el pequeño Tony terminó con el postre, le pidió a su papá que lo acueste porque estaba con sueñito, como decía él.

-Adiós Bella, hasta mañana.- Tony se acercó hasta esta y le dio un pequeño abrazo y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Lo acuesto y vuelvo, ¿Qué te parece un café?- Edward nuevamente no se sentía preparado para dejarla ir, y pensó que un café sería estupendo para poder conocerla mejor.

-Mmhm, si, si, te espero.- No sabía porque, pero realmente quería una posibilidad para estar a solas con él y poder preguntarle algunas dudas que tenía en su cabeza.

Aprovechando el momento de soledad que tenía en la sala de los Masen, se dispuso a ver fotos. Había muchos portarretratos, de ellos dos solos, de Tony y una hermosa niña rubia de ojos café, otra de Edward, una despampanante rubia, un rubio muy parecido a la mujer, y se sorprendió de ver a Emmett completando la foto.

-Ellos son Jasper y Rosalie, mis primos, y Emmett, el marido de Rose.- Bella no había notado que su Dios personal había vuelto y se sobresaltó al escuchar su sedosa voz.

-Oh, no sabía que Emm estaba casado con tu prima.- Contestó Bella mientras se giraba para verlo a la cara.

-Sí, y yo no sabía que vos conocías a _Emm_.- Dijo él, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra y sintiendo una molesta sensación por el hecho de que _su_ ángel tuviera tanta confianza con su primo político*.

_Aguarda MI ángel, ¿desde cuándo es mi ángel?_-se preguntó.

-Sí, de hecho lo conocí hoy, cuando llegué con el camión de la mudanza él se ofreció a ayudarme a bajar las cajas, y me ha invitado a cenar mañana a la noche, para que pueda presentarme a su esposa, que a decir verdad acabo de conocer por las fotos.

-Oh.- Es todo lo que pudo decir, se sintió muy estúpido de haberse molestado hace un rato.- Y esta niña, Coco, - Dijo señanalando la foto de Tony y la pequeña rubia- es la hija de ambos.

-Es preciosa.-Dijo simplemente Bella.

-Lo es. Pero bueno, que prefieres ¿té o café?- Le preguntó sonriendo de lado.

-…. –_Dios que sonrisa,_

-¿Bella?

-Ummh, si ehhh, una taza de té, gracias.

-Ok, ponte cómoda, en seguida vuelvo.-

Dicho esto él fue a preparar dos tazas de té, ella simplemente se sentó en el sillón. Mientras lo esperaba, no pudo evitar preguntarse acerca de la madre del pequeño. ¿Estará de viaje? ¿Será divorciado? ¿Estará en el trabajo? ¿Habrá muerto?

-Aquí tienes.- Le entregó la taza de té y se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

-Gracias.- Dijo dándole un sorbo y acomodándose de manera que quedaba mirándolo de frente.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un rato, y él vio en sus achocolatados ojos que tenía una duda, era asombroso el cómo podía descifrar sus expresiones.

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras Bella.- Finalmente le dijo, rompiendo con el silencio.

Avergonzada bajó la mirada y mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo, rizándolo, pensó de qué manera preguntarlo.

-Me preguntaba dónde está la mamá de Tony.- Dijo finalmente sin levantar la mirada.

Edward, sabiendo que le iba a tener que contar toda la historia, pero no por obligación, sino porque realmente ansiaba que esa muchacha conociera su historia y la de su pequeño, se levantó, buscó una foto de la que Bella no se había percatado, se la dio y se dispuso a explicar toda la historia.

-Este es Anthony Masen, mi hermano menor, esta es Violeta Smith, su esposa. Cuando tenían 21 se casaron y a los pocos meses ella quedo embarazada de Tony.

Tomó un sorbo de té, dándole tiempo a su oyente para que asimile la información. Bella no terminaba de entender, por lo que solo le asintió y siguió tomando té, esperando a que siga con la historia.

-Cuando Anthony nació trajo mucha felicidad a nuestra familia, mi hermano y su esposa estaban radiantes, él tenía un excelente puesto como director del conservatorio de Phoenix y ella como profesora de baile. Una noche de verano, Tony tenía 11 meses, tuvieron un casamiento, por lo que dejaron al bebe con mi madre. Cuando volvían un conductor ebrio se cruzó en su camino y murieron inmediatamente.

Los meses que siguieron, Tony se quedó con Elizabeth y Edward I, mis padres, pero ellos ya no estaban en condiciones de cuidar a una criatura, y tenían a los de servicios sociales encima todo el tiempo. Yo recién terminaba mi especialidad en cirugía y decidí adoptarlo. De esta forma nos aseguraríamos de que no nos lo pudieran quitar.

Cuando terminó con su relato levantó la cabeza para ver a la morocha y se la encontró sollozando en silencio y con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-No llores Bella, él sabe que soy su tío, y que sus padres están en el cielo, pero nos parece más natural que nos presentemos como padre e hijo, además yo lo siento como propio.- Le dijo mientras que se acercaba y le quitaba los restos de lágrimas con los pulgares.

-Es tan triste, pobrecito, tan pequeño, y vos tan joven y con la responsabilidad de criar un hijo solo.- Sollozó Bella.

-No lo crie solo, mis padres siempre estuvieron ahí, al igual que Rose, Emmett y Jasper.

-Tienes razón, gracias por contarme su historia, sé que no es fácil.

-No, gracias a vos por escucharla, y por preocuparte. Se miraron a los ojos y se sumieron en el silencio.

- ¿quieres conocer mi historia?- Susurró ella.

-No tenes que sentirte obligada a nada Bella, yo solo quería que supieras la verdad.

-Yo también quiero que sepas la verdad. –Terminó de tomar su té y dejó la taza en la mesita ratona, levantó la mirada y empezó su historia.- Nací en Phoenix, Charly, mi papá, era un importante abogado, Reneé, mi madre, ella era una heredera de la compañía de mi abuelo, en Inglaterra.

Cuando tenía 10 años nos mudamos para acá. Éramos muy felices, unidos. Pero cuando tenía 18, ellos cumplían 20 años de casados, y decidieron hacer una segunda luna de miel en Bora Bora, pero su avión nunca llegó a destino.- Largó un sollozo y sintió como el cuerpo le temblaba a causa de los espasmos del llanto.

-Lo siento tanto.- Edward, conmovido por la historia de la muchacha y angustiado por su llanto la abrazó.

Bella se sorprendió un poco ante el abrazo, pero enseguida le correspondió y dejo que el calor del muchacho y su singular aroma la envolviera.

Estuvieron un rato disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que se hizo muy tarde, y la joven se despidió.

Bueno aca va el segundo capituloo! Espero qe lo difuteen! Gracias por los reviews y a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos, y demás!

En mi perfil hay un par de enlaces,

Besos y abrazos,

Juli Hale Pattz!


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

Bueno chicas, volvii! Me demore un poco mas de lo que esperaba pero bueno acá esta el tercer capítulo,,!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo 3**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez que se despidió de su vecino e ingresó a su apartamento, Bella se apoyó en la puerta, suspirando.

_No es posible que este sintiendo esto_. Pensó la muchacha, había sufrido mucho en su adolescencia por dejarse llevar por encaprichamientos. Claro, aquella vez también entraban en la ecuación las benditas hormonas. Sacudió su melena chocolate, avanzó hacia el baño, se lavó los dientes y la cara, se puso su pijama, un short super corto de algodón y una remera holgada de su antigua universidad y se dispuso a dormir, pensando en ese par de esmeraldas.

Edward no estaba mucho mejor que ella. Desde que la vio salir de su puerta no dejaba de pensar qué era aquello que sentía cuando la veía, era obvio que entre ellos había atracción, se podía sentir en el ambiente, pero eso no era todo, había algo que nunca había sentido. Sin dejar de pensar en esto fue hasta su habitación, se puso sus pantalones de dormir y se dejó caer a la inconsciencia.

o-o-o

-Papi, papi, despertateeeee!

Edward rodó por la cama y metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada, sintiendo como el colchón a su lado se hundía cada vez que Tony saltaba sobre este.

-Tony déjame dormir un ratito más, es muy temprano.

-En dealidad son las 11.30-Dijo Tony mostrándole el reloj de la mesita de noche

-Mhhhmm.

-Daaaalee papii, pometiste llevadme al parque.- Protesto el pequeño.

-Bueno está bien, vamos a cambiarte, después me cambio yo, comemos algo y nos vamos al parque.- Dijo rindiéndose finalmente.

-¿Podemos invitar a Coco?- Al niño le brillaron los ojitos.

-Por supuesto que sí, ahora a tu pieza, vamos.

Después de dos horas, se encontraban en el piso de arriba esperando a que saliera la pequeña Coco.

-Edward, en esta mochila esta su campera, una botella con jugo y un sándwich. No dejes que se ensucie mucho, no la dejes tomar frio, no dej…

-Dejes que se acerque a extraños y por cualquier cosa te llamo a tu celular. Si Rose, también soy padre, y no es la primera vez que salimos los tres solos.-Replicó el muchacho a su prima.

-Si, bueno, ya sé, pero es que me preocupo, Ah, por cierto, no la traigas más tarde de las 5, esta noche tenemos una invitada.- Dijo sonriente Rose, mientras le ajustaba las dos colitas a su hermosa hija.

-¿A si? ¿Una invitada?-Preguntó Edward.

-Si, Isabella, la nueva vecina, se mudó al mismo piso que ustedes, ¿la conocieron?

-Bellaaa! Sii, cenó con nosotros anoche, es muy bonita tía Rose.- Dijo Tony al escuchar "Nueva vecina".

-Ah, bueno, me alegro que te guste pequeño, Emm me dijo que es muy simpática, pero muy tímida.

-Sí, es encantadora.- Dijo el muchacho y le brillaron un poco los ojos.

-Con que encantadora ¿eh?- Dijo burlonamente Rose al notar el cambio en los ojos de su primo.

-Mejor nos vamos ¿no chicos?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.- Gritaron a coro los pequeñitos.

-Esto no se queda así Masen.- Susurró bajito la rubia, solo para que Ed pudiera escucharlo

-Papii, papii, dale vamoooss!- Tony tiraba del pantalón de Edward con el objetivo de hacerlo andar hasta la cochera del edificio.

-Tranquilo hijo, tenemos toda la tarde.- Cuando llegaron al amado volvo plateado del joven, este se aseguró de qué estuvieran bien colocados los cinturones de seguridad de los pequeños y partieron hacia el parque. Cuando llegaron, Coco y Tony, bajaron corriendo, dejando a Edward con las mochilas y camperas de ambos.

-No se alejen niños, no quiero perderlos de vista.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco cerca del subibaja donde jugaban los menores.

Mientras los veía jugar no pudo dejar de pensar en la castaña que había estado rondando en su cabeza desde el día anterior. Edward siempre fue muy maduro para su edad, por lo que en la adolescencia no había tenido muchas citas, aunque la mayoría de las chicas del instituto suspiraran por él. En la universidad tuvo un par de novias, las había querido, pero nunca amado. Él sentía que le faltaba algo a todas aquellas muchachas, pero había dejado de buscarlo cuando se tuvo que hacer cargo de su sobrino, no se arrepentía, porque Tony era lo mejor que le había pasado, pero estaba resignado que a sus 28 años ya no encontraría a una compañera de vida, a la madre de sus hijos. Él siempre había soñado con ser padre de muchos niños, por eso agradecía al menos tener a Tony.

-Tiooo, tengo seeeeeeeeeeed!- la niña rubia se acercaba corriendo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Toma bonita.- Le entregó la botella con jugo que Rosalie había puesto en su mochila de Barbie.- ¿Vos hijo, querés jugo?

-Sipi, Gracias papi.

Las horas que siguieron, los tres jugaron a la escondida, a la pelota, Edward los hamacó y se tomaron un descanso para comer unos sándwiches. En un momento la pequeña Coco se chocó con una mujer. Su tío la vio, y salió a buscarla.

-Disculpe señora.- El joven levantó la vista a la morena de rulos, con vestido corto, ajustado, muy escotado, demasiado maquillada para ser un domingo a la tarde y con tacos aguja.

-Señorita, y dime Jessica.- Contestó ella con voz nasal

-oh, bueno, gracias Jessica. Coco ¿estás bien?- Edward la levantó en brazos, al ver que estaba por empezar a llorar.

-Sí, gracias Ed.- Dijo la niña, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Coco, ¿Te hiciste daño?- Preguntó muy preocupado Tony que había vendió corriendo desde el banco donde los esperaba.

-Si gracias Tony.

-Que niños más hermosos que tienes…

-Edward. Y gracias, pero Coco es la hija de mi prima, él es mi hijo Tony.-Oh, pero que niño más precioso, y se parece mucho a su padre.- Esto último lo dijo en tono sexy después de comprobar que no traía sortija en su dedo.

-Mhh, si, somos parecidos, aunque por suerte heredó el cabello de mi esposa. Lo siento pero nos tenemos que ir, nos esperan en casa.- Aun con la niña en brazos, tomo la mano de su hijo y se los llevó hacía el auto. No soportaba que coquetearan con él continuamente, por este motivo, siempre decía algo así para poder librarse. Tony, él ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de comentarios, por lo que no le daba importancia.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Subieron a devolver a la niña a su casa.

-Hola mi amorcito.- Saludo Rose a su hija.

-Hola mamii.- Dijo tiernamente Coco.

-Edward, Tony los esperamos a las 8 para la cena.

-Mmm.. Bueno, nos vemos.

Los Masen se dirigieron a su departamento para bañarse y alistarse para la cena. Mientras tanto Bella entraba a su departamento llena de bolsas, seguida por una hiperactiva Alice con muchas bolsas más.

-¡Hay no doy maaaas!- Se quejó la castaña dejando las bolsas sobre el sofá del living.

-Bueno amiga, pero es lo que necesitábamos, no podemos empezar el otoño sin la nueva colección.- Justificó Alice. -Bueno, señorita me duele todo, vamos arriba, a bañarse.- La pequeña duende empezó a tirar de su amiga, arrastrándola al baño.

Luego de que el agua se enfriara por completo, Bella salió del baño, envuelta en una toalla, y se puso la ropa que su amiga le había dejado sobre la cama. Ropa interior de encaje color blanco, un jean claro, de corte recto, una remera musculosa amarilla, con una tira negra en el cuelo y con bolsillos rallados. Para los píes le dejó unas ojotas de tela negras. Una vez vestida completamente, se dirigió hacía la habitación del lado, donde Alice había desplegado todos lo necesario para llevar a cabo otra sesión de Barbie Bella.

-No quiero verme muy maquillada.- Advirtió la castaña.

-Quedate tranquila Belli-Bells.

-Después de 30 escasos minutos la duendecilla había terminado. Le secó el pelo, formándole sus naturales rizos en las puntas, le aplico un poco de base, delineador, rímel y para acabar un poco de gloss.

-Listo querida. Ahora que esta hada madrina terminó su labor se marcha, pero debo pedirte un favor, necesito que me prestes la camioneta, mi auto esta en el taller, y tengo que llegar rápido a casa y después ir a la cena ¿Plis?.- Dijo la morocha, danzando hacía la entrada.

-Sí, no hay problema, mañana me tomo un taxi, ¿Pero no venís a cenar?

-Nop, tengo una cita con Alec.- Dijo chillando Alice.

-Oh, eso es fabuloso amiga, ese chico parece lindo.

-Sí, y tiene un amigo, Felix, que sería perfecto para una cita con vos.

-No, eso sí que no.- Se negó Bella, odiaba que su amiga le organizara citas, además todavía estaba pensando en un par de ojos verdes, que no había olvidado en todo el día.

-Esa caraaaaa!, ¿en quien pensas?- Las amigas se conocían tan bien, que no se podían mentir.

-Hay Ali, es mi vecino de piso, lo conocí ayer cuando te deje en la puerta, tiene un hijo hermoso, y me invitaron a cenar anoche.

-¿Un hijo? ¿Anoche y recién ahora me contas?

-Bueno, es que no me diste oportunidad, y en realidad es el sobrino, pero como su hermano murió lo adoptó, es que se parecen tanto que nadie dudaría sobre la paternidad de Edward.- Respondió Bella a las preguntas.

-ay, ya lo quiero conocer, a ambos, pero ahora Alec me espera, asique deséame suerte…

-Suerte amiga.- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Después que buscó su celular, retocó su gloss y salió,

Cuando llegó al departamento, tocó timbre y esperó a que la atendieran.

-¡Bellaa! Pasa.

-Hola Emmett, gracias.- Se saludaron y entraron al departamento del muchacho.

-Rose, querida, ella es Bella. Bella ella es Rose, mi esposa.- Emm las presentó moviendo sus manos, respectivamente.

-Encantada de conocerte al fin Bella, estaba muy ansiosa.- La despampanante rubia saludó a su nueva vecina.

-Gracias Rosalie, un gusto.- Respondió tímidamente.

-Oh, Rose está bien, sentate en el sillón, todavía tenemos que esperar a Jasper, Edward y Tony.

-Ah, emm, claro.- No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y ansiosa al escuchar ese nombre.

-Papi, ¿ya llegó mi primo?- Preguntó la pequeña rubia.

-No amor, pero ven que te presento a Bella, la vecina de Tony.

-Bella, ella es Constanza, pero le decimos Coco. Princesa ella es Bella.- Las presentó Emmett, nuevamente con los gestos de las manos.

-Hola Bella.- Coco se acercó y le beso una mejilla a la morena.

-Hola hermosa, te pareces mucho a tu mamá.-

-Gracias.- Dijo la niña, mostrando una sonrisa.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, anunciando la llegada del resto.

-Nos encontramos en el ascensor.- Dijo Edward al ver la silenciosa pregunta en los ojos de Emm.

-Bellaaaa!.- Gritó entusiasmado Tony, mientras corría hacia ella.

-Hola Tony, ¿Cómo andas?- La muchacha lo alzó en brazos y le beso uno de sus cachetitos.

-Hola Bella.- Una rara sensación le recorrió la espalda al escuchar su nombre en esa aterciopelada voz.

-Hola Edward.- Fue capaz de decir para luego sentir como el rubor cubría sus mejillas cuando sintió los labios del joven rozaban la piel de una de estas.

-Bella, él es Jasper, mi hermano gemelo.- Rose los interrumpió, introduciendo a su hermano.

-Un placer Bella.- Dijo el muchacho rubio, muy parecido a Rosalie.

-Lo mismo digo Jasper.- Dijo Bella, volviendo a la normalidad el color de sus cachetes.

-Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos?- Preguntó la dueña de casa.

Emmett se sentó en la punta, a su derecha estaba Rosalie, seguida de Coco, y a su lado Bella. A la izquierda de la cabecera se encontraba Jasper, a su lado Tony, y por último Edward. La cena pasó entre conversaciones triviales. Rieron a carcajadas, especialmente Emmett, cuando Coco y Tony les contaron a todos el inconveniente que tuvieron en el parque con Jessica. Cuando terminaron de comer, pasaron al salón para tomar un café, mientras los niños jugaban a un juego de mesa.

-Bella ¿A qué te dedicas?- Preguntó Rosalie.

-Soy editora, en la editorial Twiligth.- Respondió la aludida.

-Wow, excelente, es la editorial más importante del país, no debe haber sido fácil entrar, y más siendo tan joven porque ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Esta vez fue Jasper quien expresó su curiosidad.

-Tengo 21, y la verdad es que fue difícil, pero llevaba la carrera al día, y cuando me faltaba tan solo un final, uno de mis profesores, que tenía un importante puesto en Twiligth, se jubiló, y debía recomendar a alguien para su puesto, por lo que me consiguió una entrevista y cuando por fin me recibí me contrataron.

-Que suerte, esa oportunidad no se presenta todos los días.- Edward estaba realmente interesado en conocer más a esa muchacha.

Bella le sonrió tímidamente y buscó la manera de desviar el tema hacía otra persona, odiaba ser el centro de atención.

-¿Y tu Rose? ¿De qué trabajas?

-Yo soy diseñara gráfica de la revista Vouge.

-Oh, mi amiga Alice te adorará, esa es su Biblia.- Dijo Bella, sin dudas Alice enloquecería cuando se enterara de esto.

Todos los presentes rompieron a reír.

-¿Tu Emm?- La castaña siguió con su averiguación.

-Oh, yo soy entrenador del equipo de rugby profesional.

-Wow, que interesante, me parece un poco bruto, pero me encanta. ¿Y tu Jasper?

-Yo soy psicólogo. Tengo mi propio consultorio.

- Que bueno, te voy a tener en cuenta.- Bella le guiñó el ojo a Jasper, cosa que le incomodó un poco a Edward, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, deleitándose con los gestos de la muchacha que lo tenía tan intrigado.

-Cuando quieras Bella.- Le contestó el rubio.- Bueno solo quedas tu Ed, cuéntale a nuestra invitada cuál es tu profesión.-

-Ehh, si, pues yo soy neurocirujano en el Mercy Hospital and Medical Center.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, y trabajo con Carisle, si te lo preguntas.- Respondió a la pregunta no formulada de Bella.

-Oh, bueno, supongo que lo debes conocer bien, ya que él es el jefe de cirugía en general.

-Así es. Él es uno de los mejores doctores y personas que conozco.

-Yo también.- Dijo la castaña con orgullo.

-¿Conoces a Carlisle?- Preguntó Rose, que hasta el momento había estado estudiando la forma que tenían estos dos de relacionarse, parecía que cuando se miraban a los ojos se olvidaban del resto.

-¿Eh?, ahh sí, es mi padrino, ¿de dónde lo conoces Rose?- Efectivamente, Bella se había olvidado de la presencia del resto.

-Edward me lo presentó, y así conocí a Esme, que me decoró todo el departamento, como también el de Edward. Me dio tanta lástima cuando me contó que no podía tener hijos, se nota que son excelentes personas, aunque ella siempre me hablaba de su sobrina, Isabella.- Explicó Rosalie.

Bella la miró de manera que le hacía entender que estaba dejando pasar una información valiosa, de repente rosalie lo entendió.

-Oh, por Dios, tu eres Isabella Swan, la sobrina de los Cullen. Dijo muy emocionada la rubia

-Sí, por suerte mis padres y ellos fueron amigos desde siempre y al nacer los nombraron mis padrinos, fueron muy importantes en mi vida, sobre todo después del accidente de mis padres.

-Lo siento Bella, no sabía lo de tus padres.- Empezó a lamentarse.

-Tranquila Rose, fue hace 3 años ya, y gracias a Esme, Carlisle y mi amiga Alice lo pude asumir.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, terminando de tomar sus cafés.

-Bueno, ya se hiso tarde, mañana tenemos que volver al trabajo.- Dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie, buscando su abrigo.

-Sí, ya es hora de que me vaya yendo, Rose, Emm, muchas gracias por todo, espero verlos pronto.- Se despidió la muchacha.

Edward fue a buscar a Tony que se había quedado dormido en la cama con Coco.

Una vez que salieron del apartamento de los McCarty-Hale, subieron al ascensor. Un piso más abajo se bajaron Bella y Edward con Tony en sus brazos, Jasper siguió bajando.

-Bueno Bella, nos vemos ¿mañana?- Se despidió él, pero con la esperanza de verla pronto.

-Sí, hasta mañana Edward.- Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, poniéndose colorada.

Cuando estaba llegando a su departamento recordó algo y se volvió para ver a su vecino.

-Este, ¿Edward?- Preguntó mirando al piso y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Sí. Bella.

-Me preguntaba si, si mañana podrías alcanzarme hasta la editorial, es que Alice se llevó mi auto, y como queda de camino al hospital, pensé que quizás me podrías alcanzar.- Término de hablar casi en un susurro y totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

-Por supuesto que sí, nos vemos mañana a las 7.30, ¿te parece?

-estupendo, gracias.

-De nada.

Y Con esto cada uno entró a su departamento, sintiéndose feliz por el hecho de que mañana se verían muy temprano. Bella pasó por el baño se puso el pijama y de dejó llevar por el sueño, Edward acostó a su pequeño, se cambió y rápidamente, tras un largo día, se quedó dormido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se que me tarde muuuuchooo!, perdoon! Pero como verán es mas largo este captulo, espero que les haya gustado,! Aca pudimos ver un poco al resto de los personajes..

prometo subir el próximo capitulo el miércoles o jueves..

déjenme Reviews, hay algunos links en mi perfil.. :)

**Besos y saludos!**

**Juliii!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

Aca volviiii :) bueno sin mas les dejo el nuevo capii!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente Bella se sobresaltó con el despertador y rodó de lado, deseando quedarse un rato más de la cama, hasta que recordó que ese tenía 45 minutos para prepararse y encontrarse con Edward.

A regañadientes se dirigió al baño, abrió la ducha y se dejó envolver por el asombroso y despabilador calor del agua. Tras unos quince minutos en el baño, salió en ropa interior, con el pelo totalmente seco y peinado y con una suave base de maquillaje, acompañado de un fino delineado negro en sus ojos, sombra clara y apenas un toque de rímel. Bien natural.

Antes de ir a cambiarse pasó por la cocina para poner a hacer el café, para luego volver a su habitación y cambiarse, como estaba por empezar la primavera se decidió por un vestido gris, con cuello cerrado y pasando las rodillas, acompañado por unas leggins y botinetas negras de un taco cómodo para trabajar todo el día.

Consultó el reloj mientras entraba en la cocina, le quedaban 5 minutos, una vez que terminó su desayuno, volvió al cuarto a ponerse el perfume, Flower by Kenso, adoraba como este perfume intensificaba la fragancia de su champú, que olía a fresas y fresias.

Antes de salir de su casa, recogió una chaqueta negra y su cartera.

Al salir se encontró con Edward.

-Buen día.- Su vecino la saludo, sonriéndole de lado.

-Buen día.- Le contestó sonriendo también.- ¿Y Tony?

-Lo he dejado con Rose, todavía no va a la escuela, y ella se ofreció a cuidarlo junto a Coco, ella suele trabajar desde su casa, y cuando tiene que presentarse en la oficina los deja con mi madre o mi tia.- Explicó el joven mientras tomaban el ascensor.

-Oh, ¿no va a la escuela?-Preguntó muy interesada Bella.

-No, todavía no, pero empieza este año, en agosto.

La muchacha solo asintió en señal que comprendía, en ese momento ya se encontraban en el subsuelo, donde estaba el estacionamiento del edificio, al llegar al volvo, Edward le abrió la puerta a su acompañante, ella lo miró sorprendida, nunca habían tenido ese gesto con ella. Después dio la vuelta al coche y subió del lado del conductor. Bella se dejo rodear por el asombroso aroma varonil que invadía el auto.

El viaje transcurrió en una cómoda charla, conociéndose un poquito más, cuando estaban por llegar al edificio donde trabajaba ella, a Edward se le ocurrió una idea.

-mmm ¿Bella?

-¿Sí?

-¿A qué hora salís a almorzar?

-mmmhh, a las 12.30, tengo una hora.

-¿Te parece si te paso a buscar y almorzamos juntos?- Preguntó esperanzado.

-Claro, nos vemos.- ella se inclinó hacia él, lo besó en la mejilla y bajó del auto.

Edward se quedó unos instantes sintiendo una extraña sensación, realmente le había encantado el rose de bella, pero la verdad es que deseaba probar sus carnosos y rosados labios, pero sabía que era muy pronto, además él tenía un hijo.

Con este último pensamiento suspiró y puso en marcha el auto, dirigiéndose al hospital.

-Buenos días Doctor Masen.- Le dijo Tanya, su rubia secretaria, con una sonrisa sugestiva.

-Buenos días Tanya.- le dijo solamente, sin prestarla atención.

A media mañana se encontró con Carlisle Cullen.

-Edward ¿Cómo andas?

-Carlisle, ¿Todo bien?

-Todo bien, ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

-Interesante. A que no adivinas quien es mi nueva vecina.- Dijo el joven

-mmm, no ni idea.

-Bella.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Wow, que pequeño es el mundo.-Dijo riendo el rubio doctor Cullen.

-Sí, la verdad que sí. Bueno Carlisle, debo atender unos pacientes más, saludos a Esme.

-Claro, tu saluda a mi niña.

Cuando finalmente llegaron las 12.30 la castaña bajó del edificio topándose con aquella persona que no salía de su mente.

-Hola.- El muchacho se adelantó y esta vez él besó su mejilla.

-Hola.- Dijo la joven totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Preferís algún lugar en particular para almorzar?

-No, me da lo mismo.- _Mientras sea con vos. _Dijo su vocecilla interna.

-Bueno, entonces vamos.- Dijo guiándola hasta su coche

Nuevamente el le abrió la puerta del auto y se dirigió al lado del copiloto.

-Carlisle te manda saludos.- Dijo Edward mientras se dirigían al restaurant.

-oh, ¿Cómo anda él? Hace mucho que no lo veo.- Al hablar de su padrino le brillaron los ojos.

-Bien.- Simplemente se encogió de hombros.- Con mucho trabajo.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, Edward se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a Bella, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Gracias.- Dijo ella aceptando su mano, y aún sin soltarse se encaminaron a la entrada. El joven le sostuvo la puerta principal.

-Veo que eres todo un caballero.- Dijo en broma, aunque le encantaba que él tuviera esos gestos, era súper tierno.

-Mis padres me enseñaron de ese modo.- Contestó, restándole importancia.

-Bienvenidos a "La Bella Italia". -Es ese momento se giraron hacía la persona que había hablado. Se trataba de una mujer de unos 30, pelirroja y que miraba descaradamente a Edward. - ¿Mesa para dos?

-Sí por favor.- Contestó un poco irritada Bella. No entendía porque le molestaba tanto eso, pero definitivamente esa mujer le desagradaba.

Cuando estuvieron ubicados en la mesa, apareció una moza, mucho más disimulada que la recepcionista, pero que continuaba comiéndose al joven con la mirada.

-¿Ya decidieron que van a almorzar?

-Raviolis de seta para mí.- Dijo Edward, sin mirar a la mesera, solo observando a la belleza que estaba sentado en frente de él. _Hoy realmente se ve hermosa_. Pensaba

-Para mí también.- Concluyo Bella, levantando la mirada y al encontrarse con la mirada del joven no pudo más que sonrojarse y sonreírle con timidez.

-Y para tomar traiga ¿jugo de naranja te parece bien?- ella asintió.- Si, jugo de naranja.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Por qué son tan importante Carlisle y Esme para ti? Cada vez que hablas de ellos te brillan los ojos.

-Pues… - Y así le conto toda la historia.

Esme Platt y Carlisle Cullen se conocieron en el instituto, y luego de varios años de romance, y ambos con el título universitario, se casaron a los 22, y comenzaron a buscar un hijo. Luego de 2 embarazos perdidos, decidieron empezar los trámites de adopción. Una tarde tranquila, Renée Platt, la hermana menor de Esme, llegó llorando desconsoladamente, con solo 18 años y el instituto recién terminado estaba esperando un hijo de su novio, Charlie Swan, estudiante de abogacía.

Obviamente su hermana la apoyó 100% en el embarazo, convenciéndola de que se mude con ella a su casa, aceptando a Charlie también, por este motivo habían decidido posponer la adopción, con un bebe en la familia era suficiente. Una vez que la pequeña Isabella nació, la familia Swan se mudó a una casa muy cerca de los Cullen, y todos los días cuando los recientes padres iban a estudiar a la universidad dejaban a su niña con Esme, que la crió como a su hija, con devoción y amor. Por eso nunca concretaron la adopción de otro niño.

Por este motivo cuando Renée y Charlie tuvieron el terrible accidente, Bella buscó el apoyo en Carlisle y Esme, sus segundos padres.

Para cuando ella terminó con la historia, se encontraban de nuevo en el edificio de las oficinas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se que es suuuuuper corto, pero cero inspiración, tengo muchas ideas, pero son para capítulos mas lejos, prometo qe el próximo capitulo lo subo antes del martes y va a ser mas largo

Besooss y dejen Reviews

JULII


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de un tranquilo día en la oficina, Bella salió a la calle a las 6.40, y se encontró con una muy activa Alice.

-Bellie-Bells, acá estaaaas!-Dijo arrastrándola hasta la camioneta.-Te vine a devolver el auto, aunque la verdad es que hubiera preferido quedarme con vos y conocer a tus vecinos que haber ido a esa cita.- Le contaba mientras ya se encontraban en dirección al departamento de la pequeña duende.

-¿tan mala fue? Yo creí que eran el uno para el otro.

-Sí, fue desastrosa, y era obvio que él no era para mí. Ya lo decidí, no voy a salir con nadie más hasta que llegue mi alma gemela, aunque puedo sentir que anda muy cerca.

-Oh cierto, estoy delante de la "Adivina Ali".

-Nunca lo olvides mi querida amiga! Por cierto, este viernes iremos a un bar que está cerca de tu nuevo edificio. Escuche que los viernes por la noche hay karaoke.- Dijo muy emocionada Alice.

-Supongo que no me queda otra opción.- Bella había aprendido con el tiempo que era imposible contradecir a Alice, por lo que simplemente se rendía.

-Supones bien, asique iré a tu departamento cuando salgas de la oficina, apenas tendremos el tiempo justo para arreglarnos.- La castaña simplemente rodo los ojos, Alice era tan exagerada en eso de arreglarse, nunca iban a tener el tiempo suficiente.

El resto de la semana pasó rapidísimo, Bella estaba llena de trabajo, por lo que tuvo que ir a la oficina todos los dias, había ocasiones en las que le estaba permitido trabajar desde su hogar, pero esta semana había sido imposible, tanto se sumergió en su trabajo que olvidó la salida con su amiga, por lo que la sorprendió cuando el viernes a las 7.00 sonó el timbre.

-Bella ¿Qué haces en pijamas? ¿Por qué no te metiste a bañar? ¡No puedo creer que olvidaras la salida!- Alice por supuesto que no dejo responder a Bella y la empujó al baño mientras dejaba en la habitación de huéspedes todas las bolsas y cajas con maquillaje que traía.

Luego de unos minutos bajo la ducha, Bella salió del baño y se puso el conjunto de lencería que le había dejado su amiga. La pequeña duende se metió a bañar y cuando terminó comenzó a hacerle una manicura y pedicura a su amiga, y luego Bella le hizo las uñas a Alice. Después siguió la sesión de peinados. Bella se lo alisó, pero dejando unos suaves y naturales bucles en las puntas, recogiéndose un poco de cabello, formando una media cola, el flequillo lo dejó todo liso, tirándolo hacia un costado. Por su parte Alice se planchó su corto pelo, dejando el flequillo para un costado también. (Para que se hagan una idea, es como tiene el pelo cuando vuelve en Luna Nueva, dejo un enlace en mi perfil). Para maquillarse, ambas eligieron tonos claros, naturales, pero con un grueso delineado de ojos, mucho rímel y un poco de gloss en los labios.

-Bueno Belli-Bells, este es tu vestido y tus zapatos.

-Alice es muy corto y esos zapatos son unas trampas mortales, conoces mi poco equilibrio al caminar, ¿Querés que me mate?

-Hay Bella, Bella, Bella, vos solo ponte lo que yo te doy ¿si?- Dijo la morocha, poniendo su puchero.

-mmhhh.- Soltó la castaña, pero empezó a vestirse. Su vestido era azul eléctrico, escote palabra de honor, con un cinto del mismo color en la cintura, y luego la falda le llegaba a muy pero muy arriba de las rodillas, los zapatos de 12 centímetros y el sobre eran fucsia. El vestido de Alice era negro, escote palabra de honor también, bien pegado al cuerpo y le llegaba también muy arriba de la rodilla. Sus zapatos era color peltre, haciendo juego con su sobre.

-¡Listas!- Grito Alice, arrastrando a su amiga hacia los ascensores. Al pasar por la puerta de Edward, Bella se quedó mirándola por un rato, hacía desde el lunes que no se lo cruzaba, a él ni a Tony.

-Esta vez me toca a mí ser la conductora asignada.- Dijo Bella, tenían un trato, una vez cada una.

-Cierto, bueno ahora a Breakin Dawn, queda a quince cuadras.

Cuando llegaron al Pub había una gran cola, pero Alice se acercó al guardia.

-Estamos en la lista de V.I.P.s. Somos Isabella Swan y Alice Brandon.

El guardia miró la lista, se hizo a un lado diciendo un simple _adelante señoritas_. Una vez dentro, se pusieron a buscar una mesa desocupada hasta que Bella sintió unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban y la apretaban, dejándola sin aire.

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaa! Que bueno verte aquiii!

-Emmett, no.. res..piro.. -dijo como pudo.

-WOW, si te ves genial.- Exclamó el oso de su vecino, logrando que ella se ruborizara.- Alice!, tanto tiempo.

-Emmett, ¡Que gusto verte!

-Iba a la barra a comprar unos tragos, acompáñenme y luego vengan a nuestra mesa.

-Excelente-Chillo la duendecillo.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa Bella pudo observar a Rosalie con un cortísimo vestido rojo, a Jasper y a su lado, de espalda hablando por su celular, estaba Edward.

-¡Miren a quien encontré!- Gritó Emm.

-¡Bella!- Exclamó la rubia.

-¡Rose! Ella es mi amiga Alice.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Rosalie, la esposa de Emm, él es mi gemelo Jasper, y aquél que esta en el rincón con su celular es mi primo Edward.

-Un gusto a todos.- Dijo la pequeña.

En ese momento Edward había cortado su llamada, y se volvió a ver porque tanto revuelo en su mesa. Se quedó de piedra al ver a la muchacha con la que llevaba soñando desde que la conoció. Estaba hermosísima, pudo apreciar sus larguísimas piernas, como se le ceñía el vestido al cuerpo, su esbelto cuello, para luego subir la mirada a sus mejillas, levemente ruborizadas por el escrutinio de él y finalmente esos profundos posos color chocolate.

-Bella, que gusto, estas hermosísima.- Dijo finalmente.

-Gracias Edward.- Respondió ella cohibida.

-Alice, porque no te sientas al lado de Jasper, y tu Bella al lado de mi primo, es unos minutos empezará el karaoke.

-Claro.- contestaron al unísono.

Empezaron a repartir los vasos con distintos tragos, hasta que le llegó una a Bella.- No gracias, yo tengo que conducir hoy.

-Oh, Edward es nuestro conductor asignado.- Aclaró Rose.

Estaban en una cómoda charla hasta que empezó a sonar Poker Face

-¡Emm, vamos a bailar!, amo esa canción.- A Rose se le empezaba a notar los efectos de alcohol.

-Ohhh ,yo tambieeeén quiero bailaaaaar.- Dijo Alice arrastrando las palabras y haciendo pucherito.

-Te acompaño.- Repuso Jasper. Entre ellos había algo especial.

-Gracias Jazzy.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Veo que se llevan bien.- Dijo Edward, nunca había visto a Jasper mirar así a una mujer, se notaba que estaba interesado.

-Eso parece.- Sonrió Bella. Su compañero sonrió también, respuesta refleja.

-¿No querés bailar?- Preguntó el de cabellos bronicios.

-No gracias, con estos zapatos solo lograré lastimarte y que pasemos vergüenza.- Dijo ella.

-Como prefieras, aunque te aseguro que todo depende de quién te guie.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las 20 preguntas?

-Me parece Genial.- Dijo sonriendo él.

-Bueno, vos primero.- Bella no sabía que preguntar.

-mmmm Ok. ¿tu color favorito?

-Verde esmeralda.- Respondió instantáneamente, observando esos orbes que tanto la perdían, al darse cuenta de su respuesta se sonrojó.

-¿Tenes novio?

-Nop

-¿En donde estudiaste?

-University of Chicago

-¿Cuándo cumplís los años?

- 13 de septiembre

-¿Tenés alguna meta que cumplir?

-Casarme y tener hijos. –Edward sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta

-Si pudieras viajar a cualquier parte del mundo, ¿Dónde irías?

-Londres, necesito visitar a mis abuelos maternos.

-¿Algún lugar que no conozcas y quieras conocer?

- Vancouver.

-¿Película favorita?

-Orgullo y prejuicio

-¿Libro favorito?

-Muchos, pero me gustan los clásicos.

-La última, ¿Te gustaría ir a un picnic mañana en el parque con Tony y conmigo?- No pudo resistirse, realmente deseaba pasar el día con ella, y Tony no dejaba de preguntar por su vecina.

-Claro.- Estaba contentísima de la invitación.- Ahora mi turno. ¿Color favorito?

-Azul

-¿Cuándo cumplís los años?

-20 de junio.

-¿y Tony?

-El 13 de Mayo.

-Hablando de Tony ¿Dónde está él?

-Con mis padres

-¿salís muy seguido?

-No, prácticamente me arrastraron esta noche.

-¿Tu lugar en el mundo?

- Es un prado cerca de la casa de mis padres. Te llevaré a conocerlo algún día.

-¿Tenes novia?

-No.- Dijo sonriendo, y ella se ruborizó

-¿Gusto de helado?

-Chocolate

-¿Canción favorita?

-Me gusta la música clásica, uno de mis favoritos es Clair de lune.

-¿Cantarías una canción conmigo esta noche?

-Absolutamente.

En ese momento anunciaban el comienzo del karaoke, y el resto llegaba a la mesa.

-Bella y yo cantaremos una canción.- Anunció Edward.

-Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no hacemos un concurso por parejas?- Propuso Alice.

-Me encanta, vamos Emm, demostrémosle quienes somos.- Dijo Rose arrastrando a su marido hasta el escenario del lugar.

Minutos más tarde comenzó a sonar una canción conocida por todos.

**(La letra cursiva es de Emmett y la subrayada de Rose)**

_Hi Barbie_ – Comenzó Emm

Hi Ken- Siguió Rose

_Do you wanna go for a ride?_

Sure Ken

_Jump In..._

I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation.

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,

Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling_._

_You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,_

_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky._

You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always yours"

uu-oohuh..

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.

Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,

hit the town, fool around, let´s go party

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation.

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

Oh, I´m having so much fun!

_Well Barbie, we just getting started_.

Oh, I love you Ken.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

-Bueno a ver ¿Qué pareja sigue?- Preguntó el animador.

-Nosotros.- Gritó Alice, saltando y arrastrando a Jasper con ella.

La música empezó a llenar el ambiente mientras la pareja agarraba los micrófonos.

**(Cursiva: Jasper, Subrayado: Alice, Subrayado y cursiva los dos)**

_I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes_  
_Break down_

Come on boy  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll  
  
_Well don't waste time__  
__Give me a sign__  
__Tell me how you wanna roll__  
_  
I want somebody to speed it up for me  
Then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both

_Well, I can handle that__  
__You just gotta show me where it's at__  
__Are you ready to go__  
__(Are you ready to go)_  
_  
__If you want it__  
__You already got it__  
__If you thought it__  
__It better be what you want__  
__If you feel it__  
__It must be real just__  
__Say the word and imma give you what you want___

_Time is waiting__  
__We only got 4 minutes to save the world__  
__No hesitating__  
__Grab a boy__  
__Grab a girl__  
__Time is waiting__  
__We only got 4 minutes to save the world__  
__No hesitating__  
__We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes__  
__Keep it up ….._  
  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up  
Keep it up, don't….  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
  
Sometimes I think what I need is a human intervention, yeah

_And you know I can tell that you like it__  
__And that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh, hey hey_

The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah

_But if I die tonight__  
__At least I can say I did what I wanted to do__  
__Tell me, how bout you?__  
_

_If you want it__  
__You already got it__  
__If you thought it__  
__It better be what you want__  
__If you feel it__  
__It must be real just__  
__Say the word and imma give you what you want___

_Time is waiting__  
__We only got 4 minutes to save the world__  
__No hesitating__  
__Grab a boy__  
__Grab a girl__  
__Time is waiting__  
__We only got 4 minutes to save the world__  
__No hesitating__  
__We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes___

_Keep it up …..__  
__Madonna__  
__You gotta get in line, hop__  
__Tick tock tick tock tick tock__  
__That's right, keep it up__  
__Keep it up, don't….__  
__Madonna, uh__  
__You gotta get in line, hop__  
__Tick tock tick tock tick tock__  
_

_Breakdown_

Recibieron más aplausos que los anteriores, y se fueron a sentar.

-Creo que nos toca a nosotros.- Dijo Edward, levantándose y tendiéndole su mano a Bella.

-Supongo que sí.- Respondió tomando la mano que el muchacho le ofrecía. Nuevamente miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron ambos cuerpos.

**(la cursiva es Edward, la subrayada es Bella y la subrayada y cursiva es de ambos)**

_What is somebody like you doin' in a place like this?  
Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?  
Say what's your name, what are you drinking  
I think I know what are you thinking  
Baby what's your sign tell me yours and I'll tell you mine  
Say what is somebody like you doin' in a place like this_

_1 2 3 4_

_I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)  
Won't let you get away (say if we ever meet again)  
This free falls, got me so, kiss me all night...  
Don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)_

_Ohhhh, ohhh...  
Say if we ever meet again_

Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before, before...  
Hope you don't see me blush but I can't help but want you more, more...  
Baby tell me what's your story,  
I ain't shy, don't you worry  
I'm flirtin with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight  
So do you come here much? I've gotta see your face some more...  
(some more cause baby I)

I'll never be the same _(if we ever meet again)_  
Won't let you get away _(say if we ever meet again)_  
This free falls, got me so, _kiss me all night...  
Don't ever let me go  
_I'll never be the same _(if we ever meet again)_

If we ever meet again, again  
I'll have so much more to say _(if we ever meet again)_  
If we ever meet again, again  
I won't let you go away _(say if we ever meet again)  
_If we ever ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to _say (if we ever meet again)_  
If we ever ever meet again  
I won't let you go away!..

I'll never be the same _(if we ever meet again)  
_Won't let you get away _(say if we ever meet again)_  
_This free falls, got me so, kiss me all night...  
_Don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)

I'll never be the same _(if we ever meet again)  
_Won't let you get away _(say if we ever meet again)_  
This free falls, got me so, kiss me all night...  
Don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same (I'll never) _(say if we ever meet again)_

Durante toda la canción se miraron a los ojos, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, lo único que parecía importar era la mirada de su acompañante. Finalmente terminaron de cantar y aplausos más fuertes se sintieron por todo el pub.

-Creo que les ganamos al resto.- Dijo sonriendo Edward mientras tomaba la mano de la muchacha para regresar a la mesa.

-Supongo que si.-

-Wooow, sí que cantan bien a dúo, Edward ya conocíamos tu voz y habilidad para la música, pero fue toda una sorpresa lo de Bella.- Exclamó Emmett una vez que llegaron a la mesa.

-Gracias.- Respondieron a coro mientras se ubicaban nuevamente en sus asientos.

Después de otra media hora en el pub y más parejas cantando decidieron volver a sus hogares.

-Lo pasamos genial, tenemos que salir todos juntos más seguido.- Propuso Alice.

-Suena fabuloso.- Dijo Rose.

Acordaron ir al circo que acababa de llegar a la ciudad el domingo por la tarde, ya que no querían dejar afuera a los pequeños Coco y Tony. Se despidieron y Bella fue a dejar a Alice a su departamento.

-No lo puedo creer Bella, tu vecino es divino, y te mira de una forma tan tierna, es obvio que van a terminar juntos.- Exclamó Alice.

-Que cosas dices enana. ¿Y vos con Jasper?

-Ahhhh, es un amor, me invitó a que vallamos mañana al cine, me va a pasar a buscar.- Dijo muy emocionada.

-Me alegro mucho amiga, yo mañana iré al parque con Tony y Edward.

Alice solo la miró con una sonrisa calculadora, ella nunca se equivocaba con sus predicciones, y esa noche predecía dos cosas. Primero: Jasper era el hombre que ella buscaba, segundo: Bella y Edward eran el uno para el otro.

Unos minutos después, cuando Bella se encontraba saliendo del ascensor en su piso, escuchó una aterciopelada voz que conocía demasiado.

-Bella, olvide decirte, mañana tengo que a buscar a Tony a las 2. ¿Prefieres encontrarnos en el parque tipo 2.15 o que vallamos juntos a buscarlo?- Preguntó el muchacho de ojos verdes.

-mmm, Creo que prefiero que vallamos juntos, no conozco muy bien la zona y no sé si podré llegar sola al parque.- Contestó ella luego de meditarlo un instante.

-Claro, nos vemos aquí a la 1.30.- Edward se acercó a ella para besarle la mejilla.- Que duermas bien.- Le susurro cerca del oído, erizándole la piel a la joven.

-Gracias, igualmente.- Contestó como pudo Bella y se dirigió a su departamento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Buenoo aca estoii! Se que tarde muchisiiimos pero bueno, aca les traje un nuevo capi, prometo no tardar tanto para el próximo :).

Las canciones que use son

-Barbie Girl- Aqua.

-4 Minutes- Madonna y Justin Timberlake

-If we ever meet again- Timbaland y Katy Perry

Si no las conocen, escuchenlas me encantan! Sobre todo la ultima

Dejen reviews :) besos

JULIII


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

Aca volvii como prometii, prontiito, espero qe les guste este nuevo capituloo!, gracias a todos por sus reviews.

Quiero aclarar que no me gusta mucho el drama y el que ambos sufran, prefiero que tengan miedo a asumir sus sentimientos y que necesiten un poqito de ayuda extra para formalizar :)

Ahora sí, que lo disfruteen!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Con una radiante sonrisa Edward entró a su departamento, se dirigió a su habitación y se puso el pijama luego de una rápida ducha. Mientras estaba en su cama, intentando conciliar el sueño no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Bella, conocer esas pequeñas cosas sobre ella, el saber que el próximo día compartirían una tarde los dos con Tony. En este punto, sus pensamientos se desviaron a su pequeño hijo, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba la noche sin él, ¿lo habrá extrañado el pequeño como él lo había extrañado? ¿Habrá podido dormir sin problemas? ¿Su madre habrá tenido problemas para meterlo en la cama? Con estos pensamientos sobre su razón de vivir se quedó profundamente dormido.

…-...

Un rayo de luz que se filtraba por las cortinas llegó a la cara del joven, haciendo que este rodara de costado y se tapara los ojos con el brazo. Se quedó unos minutos más haciendo fiaca, cuando finalmente pudo sacarse el sueño de encima se estiró y agarró el reloj que estaba sobre su mesa de noche. 10.20 hs, se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina, tomó el desayuno y prendió la televisión, sentía tan silenciosa la casa sin su pequeño dando vueltas por acá o por allá.

A eso de las 12.30 empezó a preparar la canasta para su tarde de picnic, unos sándwiches de jamón y queso, unas masitas de chocolate con forma de animalitos, eran las favoritas del pequeño Masen, unos jugos de fruta, unas botellas con agua, un mantel a cuadros, servilletas, una pelota de futbol y el barrilete que Tony había hecho en la casa de Rose. Tras consultar el reloj una vez más comprobó que solo le quedaban 10 minutos para arreglarse.

Se dirigió a su habitación, se fue al armario, y finalmente se decidió por unos jeans desgastados en las rodillas y un típico polo negro. Juntó la canasta y salió de su departamento a tiempo para ver como Bella salía del suyo con un hermoso vestido a cuadros blancos y negros, con tirantes y se hacía ligeramente globo por arriba de las rodillas, con unas delicadas chatitas negras, con su cabello recogido de costado en una floja coleta. Traía en sus manos una bandeja tapada.

-Buenos días.- Dijo el joven acercándose a saludar a su vecina.

-Buenos días.- respondió sonriéndole tímidamente.- Preparé unos muffins de chocolates, y otros de vainilla con pedacitos de fresa.

-Tony se volverá loco, ama las cosas dulces, sobre todo los muffins.- Dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa.- ¿Vamos?

Bella se limitó a asentir mientras seguía al joven de cabello bronce hacía el ascensor y luego al volvo plateado. Dejaron la canasta, el futbol y los muffins en el maletero y emprendieron el viaje a buscar al pequeño.

El viaje lo hicieron en un cómodo silencio. Ambos agradecían el hecho de no tener que llenar el silencio con palabras sin sentido. Cuando llegaron, Edward bajó del auto y se dirigió a la puerta del acompañante para ayudar a Bella a bajar del auto. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la inmensa casa tocaron el timbre.

-¡Edward, hijo! Que gusto volver a verte, pasa querido.

-Mamá, te presento a Bella, ella es mi vecina. Bella, ella es mi madre Elizabeth.

-Un gusto señora Masen.- Dijo educadamente la joven.

-Oh, nada de eso querida, llámame Elizabeth, y es un gusto conocerte al fin Bella, mi nieto no ha dejado de hablar de ti.- Contestó sonriéndole a la muchacha.- Antonhy, tu papá ya vino a buscarte.

-Paaaaaaaapaaaaaaaaa!- se escuchó del piso de arriba y luego unos pasos apresurados por las escaleras.

Hola paaaaa… ¡BELLAAAAAAAAAA!- El pequeño interrumpió su saludo a su padre al percatarse de la joven y corrió hasta ella.

-Hola Tony ¿Todo bien?- Bella se agachó a abrazarlo.

-Siii.

-¿Y para mí no hay un saludo? Me parece que ahora prefieres a Bella que a mi.- Dijo Edward fingiendo celos, no había nada que quisera más que ellos se llevaran bien.

-Clado que no papi, te extañé mutoo, mutoo.- Dijo ahora abrazándole las rodillas.

-Yo también campeón.- Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, lo tomó en brazos y se volvió a hablar con su madre.- Bueno mamá, nos vamos, nos espera un picnic en el parque, déjales saludos a papá.

-Claro hijo vayan, adiós bebe.- Añadió saludando al pequeño.- Un gusto querida.

-Lo mismo digo Elizabeth.

De esta forma se despidieron y se dirigieron al volvo, para poder emprender el viaje al parque. Cuando llegaron Bella desató a Tony de su asiento y lo tomó en brazos, Edward por su parte fue a buscar las cosas que había en la parte trasera del coche.

Decidieron situarse bajo la sombra de un viejo roble. Edward desplegó el mantel, mientras que Bella y Tony desenredaban el barrilete y lo hacían volar.

Después de un rato la joven se fue a sentar junto al muchacho en el mantel. Mientras que el pequeño seguía volando su barrilete.

-Me encanta pasar tiempo al aire libre.- Dijo la castaña mientras estiraba los brazos detrás de ella, apoyaba las manos en el suelo y cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del calor del sol en su cara.

-Con Tony venimos casi todos los sábados.- Contestó Edward admirando la belleza que tenía delante, descubriendo que con el efecto del sol el cabello de ella desprendía destellos rojizos.- Podrías empezar a venir con nosotros, a veces viene Coco, e incluso Rose o Emmett.

-Me encantaría, es como desenchufarse de todo lo que uno carga durante la semana.- seguía sin abrir los ojos.

El joven estaba mirándola cuando se percató de que un mechón rebelde de cabello se le había salido de su peinado. Con mucho cuidado se acercó a ella y con una mano tomó el mechón y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Entonces ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban, unos simples centímetros los separaban. Se miraron a los ojos, sumiéndose en su burbuja personal, Edward que aún tenía su mano detrás de su oreja la deslizó hasta su mejilla, posándola suavemente y asombrándose por la suavidad de la piel. Sintió como Bella se ruborizaba, miró sus labios, levemente separados, y volvió la mirada a los ojos de la joven, pidiendo permiso. Bella simplemente cerró los ojos, realmente deseaba el beso. Lentamente se fueron acercando, sus labios se rozaban y cuando él estaba por eliminar todo el espacio

-¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- El grito de Tony los trajo a la realidad.

Se separaron rápidamente y buscaron con la mirada el lugar de donde había venido el grito. El pequeño se encontraba unos metros más alejado, sin mirarlos, estaba mirando hacía la copa de un árbol, donde había quedado atrapado su barrilete.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño? Me asustaste mucho.

-Mi badilete, se quedo en el adbol.- Dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos y un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus cachetitos.

-No te preocupes, yo te lo bajo, ahora anda con Bella a comer algo, ya debes tener hambre.

-Bueno.- Respondió antes de ir a sentarse al lado de Bella, quien todavía estaba confundida por lo que acababa de pasar. Miles de preguntas rondaban su mente ¿Qué sentía él? ¿Pensará qué era una lanzada? ¿Qué hubiera pasado después si se besaban? ¿Cómo lo iba a mirar ahora a la cara? Y la más difícil de contestar ¿Qué sentía ella por él? Era obvio que había algo en él que la atraía, al principio pensaba que era solo atracción pero ahora empezaba a pensar que era algo más. _Te gusta Bella, no es tan difícil. _Una parte de su mente le gritaba esta simple respuesta, mientras que la otra se negaba a aceptar que estaba sintiendo cosas por alguien.

-Pequeño ¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué gritaste?- Logró salir de su discusión interna a tiempo para ver como Tony se sentaba a su lado.

-Ti, pero se me quedó el badilete en el adbol.

-Bueno pero vas a ver que tu papá lo va a bajar.- Dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.- ¿no queres un sándwich?

-Tiiii.- El pequeño asentía enérgicamente con su cabeza.

Cuando Bella estaba sacando el almuerzo sintió como alguien a su espalda se acercaba.

-Acá está el barrilete campeón. Ahora a almorzar.- Edward se sentó al lado del niño, quedando este entre los dos adultos.

Durante el transcurso del almuerzo Bella no se animó a mirar a los ojos al joven, tenía temor de que es lo que podía encontrar. En cambio Edward de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada disimulada.

-Mmmm, ¡estaban diquisimos papi!- Comentó Tony mientras se frotaba la panza con una de sus manitos.

-Gracias hijo, pero a que no adivinas que es lo que cocinó Bella.- Miró a la joven. Ella en ese momento había levantado la vista y se quedaron trabados en la mirada del otro. Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de ella.

-Posteee!- Nuevamente el grito de el niño los sacó de su ensoñación.

-Sí, son muffins.- Contestó tímidamente, mientras sacaba la bandeja donde estaban los pastelitos.- Hay de chocolate o de vainilla con trozos de fresa.

-YUMI YUMI.- dijo asomando su lengua para relamerse los labios, provocando la risa de los adultos.

Después de media hora aproximadamente en la que se quedaron los tres en un cómodo silencio, los hombres se fueron a jugar al futbol. Bella había insistido en que ella se quedaría sentada mientras los veía jugar, era obvio que si accedía a jugar terminaría en el suelo.

Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando una brisa se levantó, provocando que el pequeño tuviera frio. Edward recordó que tenía una campera en la mochila que había en el baúl del auto. Bella se ofreció para ir a buscarla.

Los hombres Masen estaban esperando que la joven regresara con el abrigo cuando una estridente voz se escucho.

-Eddie, que gusto volver a verte.

-Oh, disculpe pero ¿usted es …?- Si la recordaba, pero no su nombre.

-Soy Jessica, nos conocimos el sábado pasado, en este parque también.- Dijo mientras lo miraba lujuriosamente.

-Cierto, disculpa.- Alzó a Tony en brazos, el niño miraba en dirección al auto.

-No hay problema. Qué bueno que nos volvemos a ver.- Sonrió de una manera que intentaba ser seductora.- y veo que tu esposa te ha vuelto a dejar solo.

-Eeehh. No en realidad.- No pudo terminar ya que su hijo se le adelantó.

-¡Mamiiiiii!- Chillo Tony desde los brazos de un Edward petrificado. Cuando voltio a ver se encontró con una Bella igual de tiesa que él.

La joven se quedó de piedra al escuchar como el niño la miraba y extendía sus bracitos hacia ella. Pero cuando delante de ellos vio a una mujer muy provocativa y miró al muchacho entendió que debería seguirles el juego, luego se lo explicarían.

-Cariño acá esta tu camperita. Vamos a ponértela antes de que te enfermes.- Tomó a Tony de los brazos de su padre y le puso el abrigo. Edward estaba agradecido con la joven por no desmentirlos y enternecido por la hermosa imagen que tenía en frente. La verdad es que Bella podría pasar como la mamá de Tony, ya que su color de pelo se parecía bastante.

-Amor, no me vas a presentar a tu _amiga._- Dijo Bella, haciendo una mueca en la última palabra.

-Oh, sí, claro.- Ya se había olvidado de Jessica.- Ella es Jessica, una chica que nos cruzamos el sábado pasado cuando vinimos con Coco. Jessica, ella es mi esposa Bella.- _mi esposa, _esas palabras se repetían en su mente, realmente le gustaba cómo sonaba.

-¿Bella Swan? Oh por dios, si estas igual.

-¿Jessica Stanley? No te había reconocido.- Dijo en shock la joven, la verdad es que no la hubiera reconocido con tantas cirugías a no ser por la manera en la que dijo su nombre con esa voz tan nasal.

-Bueno, la verdad es que a _algunos_ el fin de la adolescencia _si _nos favoreció.- Se distinguía la ironía de sus palabras.- Asique estas casada y con un hijo.

-Sí.- Contestó rápidamente. No se le daba muy bien mentir.

-Por lo que veo lo tuviste muy de joven, si tienes 21 y el niño tiene aproximadamente 3… mm si a los 18. Supongo que apenas empezamos la universidad. Con razón no te volvimos a ver en las reuniones anuales, supongo que estabas un poco avergonzada.

-No es como tú piensas Jessica.- Se defendió Bella.

-¿A no? ¿Cómo sino?

-Conocí a Bella cuando ella tenía 17 y yo 23. Estaba terminando mis pasantías en el Mercy Hospital and Medical Center y ella había ido a visitar a su padrino Carlisle.- Edward supuso que debía empezar a intervenir.- Empezamos a salir enseguida. Era obvio que me gustaba, y al parecer yo a ella también. Cuando teníamos un año aproximadamente de novios le pedí matrimonio, Se que ella era muy joven todavía, pero yo estaba seguro de que era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, y no la dejaría escapar. Me costó un poco convencerla pero finalmente aceptó. Cuando llevábamos 4 meses de casados nos enteramos que Tony venía en camino y bueno de eso hace 2 años y algo.- Tras su discurso Edward estiró su brazo hasta posarlo en la cintura de la chica y jalarla con suavidad hacia su lado, se sorprendió con la naturalidad que se sentía y con la facilidad que se amoldaba el cuerpo de ella al suyo, parecía que formaban parte de un único rompecabezas.

Jessica tenía los ojos como plato, se había imaginado a Bella embarazada persiguiendo al pobre hombre por toda la faz de la tierra rogándole que se casaran y echándole la culpa de su estado. Aunque la historia que acababa de escuchar cuadraba mucho mejor con la personalidad de Bella. Por otro lado ella estaba atónita por la rapidez con la que podía mentir el joven y apenada porque realmente le hubiera gustado que fuera verdad.

-Lo siento Bella, supongo que me deje llevar. Es que nunca más te vimos y pensamos que te habías mudado junto con Alice.

-No hay problema Jessica, la verdad es que perdí contacto con todos y me encerré mucho en mi relación.- Dijo mientras levantaba la vista y miraba al joven que la tenía entre sus brazos.

-Claro entiendo, bueno la verdad es que se me hace tarde. Un gusto volver a verlos, aunque me encantaría que nos juntáramos a cenar.

-Seguro, bueno nosotros ya nos vamos también, Tony se durmió.- Contestó Bella al ver al angelito que dormía es sus brazos.

Por suerte ya tenían todo recogido, por lo que Edward tomó la canasta y la pelota y se dirigieron al auto. Bella puso a Tony en su asiento especial y subió al auto.

-Gracias por seguirnos con la mentira.- Empezó el joven mientras conducía a la casa.

-De nada, pero ¿Por qué mentíamos?- Preguntó la muchacha

-Bueno la verdad es que suele pasar que cuando salimos con Tony siempre se acerca alguna mujer e intenta coquetear conmigo al ver que soy padre soltero, por lo que generalmente digo que mi esposa está esperándonos en algún lugar. El sábado pasado le dije eso a Jessica, pero hoy dijo que le alegraba ver que estaba solo nuevamente. Le estaba por decir algo cuando Tony tuvo otra idea y al verte grito mamá. Primero pensé que era Rose.

-No me extraña que Jessica haya intentado coquetear contigo, siempre fue así.

-Por esa razón quería pedirte perdón. No sabía que la conocías, por lo que tuve que inventar otra mentira más. Supongo que debes pensar que soy un mentiroso, pero la verdad es que nunca se me van de mano.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, la verdad yo te debo agradecer por defenderme así de ella, siempre buscaba la forma de humillarme y hacerme quedar mal.

-Eso no fue problema, solo espero que no divulgue nuestra mentira a todos tus ex compañeros. Y si lo hace espero que no lo haga exageradamente para hacerte quedar mal.

-La verdad es que me tiene sin cuidado.- Dijo ella. En ese momento estaban entrando al garaje del edificio.

Bajaron del auto, Bella buscó a Tony de su asiento y lo cargó en brazos seguida de Edward que llevaba la canasta y la pelota. Cuando llegaron a su piso el joven le dijo:

-¿Puedes pasar y dejarlo en su cama?- Tenía las manos ocupadas como para agarrar al pequeño.

-Claro.

Entraron al departamento, Edward prendió la luz y le indicó a la joven donde se encontraba el cuarto del niño y luego se dirigió a la cocina a dejar la canasta. Cuando entró al cuarto de su hijo se quedó admirando la escena que tenía en frente. Tony estaba en su cama con su pijama puesto y profundamente dormido, Bella estaba sentada en una orilla de la cama acariciando los cabellos del pequeño. Decidió darle un poco de privacidad volviendo a la sala de estar.

Se puso a preparar café mientras algunas preguntas atormentaban su mente ¿Qué sentía ella? ¿Ella quería el beso que no pudieron darse en el parque tanto como él? ¿Serán sus labios tan suaves como parecían? ¿Qué sentía él? No podía negar que se había sentido atraído, pero era algo más, inclusive el término gustar le quedaba corto, él sabía que no solo le gustaba sino que algo más, pero no encontraba nombre a ese sentimiento. Unos pasos lo sacaron de su trance.

-Se despertó cuando le fui a poner su pijama, y me pidió que me quedara con él hasta que se durmiera.

-No hay problema. ¿Queres tomar un café?

-Claro

Tomaron la infusión en una charla relajada. Cuando terminaron Edward acompañó a Bella hasta la puerta y ahí se despidieron.

-Gracias por invitarme, la verdad que lo pase genial, me encantaría repetirla.

-A mí también me gustaría que la repitamos. Por cierto, Rose me pidió que te recordara que nos vamos encontrar todos en el lobby del edificio a las 15.00 para ir al circo. ¿Le avisas a Alice?

-Seguro. Nos vemos mañana Edward.

-Nos vemos mañana Bella.- Con esto el joven se acercó a su vecina y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AHAHHHA ME ENCANTOO EL CAPITULOO (L)

Espero que a ustedes también!

Acuérdense que en mi perfil hay algunos links con la ropa!

Quiero agradecerles por los riviews :)

Espero qe me dejen algunos nuevos..

Besos y saludos

_**JULI!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

Hola a todas! Gracias por todos sus riviews :) aca hay un nuevo capitulo!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Bella se mudó a su nuevo departamento. Un mes desde que había conocido a sus nuevos amigos Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. Hacía un mes que tenía un lindo y pequeño angelito para alegrarle sus días. Hacía un mes que estaba sintiendo mariposas en la panza. Un mes en el que sonreía y suspiraba al escuchar un nombre. Un mes en el que no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Ya había pasado un mes de aquel sutil beso que él le había dado.

No había noche en el que no pensara en ese "beso". Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo ¿Habrá sido un accidente? ¿Lo había hecho a propósito? ¿Él se arrepentía? ¿Podría alguien como él fijarse en ella? _No, claro que no. _Bella tenía en claro de que una persona como Edward Masen jamás podría fijarse en alguien como ella. Él podría elegir a la mujer que quisiera y si estaba soltero era por su hijo. Eso lo tenía muy claro. Ella sabía que no era una chica fea, pero tampoco era una hermosura (según su punto de vista), sino que se encontraba normal, aburrida. En su adolescencia le había quedado muy en claro ello, cuando Jacob Black, su mejor amigo y el chico más popular y hermoso de toda la escuela, se había enterado de los sentimientos que tenía ella hacia él (ya que estaba perdidamente enamorada), el chico se encargó en una forma gentil de explicarle que entre ellos no podría haber nunca algo más que una amistad, ya que él era de los populares y ella no. La amistad que tenían era gracias a la amistad de sus padres.

Por este motivo la joven se repetía siempre que aquel beso no debería importarle, ya que para él no había sido nada, es más, ni siquiera se podría considerar un beso, simplemente un saludo un poco corrido de la mejilla. _Que patética suenas Bella _decía su conciencia. Asique ella decidió que haría de cuenta que nada había pasado, que no le afectaba en absoluto. Que no pudiera tener su amor no significaba que también perdería su amistad, eso sí que no. Aprovecharía todo lo que él estuviera dispuesto a compartir con ella.

Pero lo que Bella no sabía es que del otro lado del pasillo de su departamento Edward no dejaba de pensar en ese pequeño gesto. Él nunca había sentido lo que sentía por ella, y de cierta forma lo asustaba. No estaba preparado que a sus 28 años la única mujer que le había interesado la rechazara, no podría, por lo que intentó darle una sutil pista de sus sentimientos con aquel beso. Se sintió dolido cuando al día siguiente Bella le esquivara la mirada e hiciera como que no había pasado nada, pero también, en cierta forma, lo agradecía, ya que después de unos días en los que él no insistiera, su relación volvió a ser la de siempre. No estaba dispuesto a que si ella no sentía lo mismo que él se alejara y lo dejara inclusive sin su amistad. Porque había descubierto que más allá de su amor platónico hacía Bella, ella era una amiga excepcional, no solamente con él, sino que con su prima, con Emmett, con Jasper y Alice. Ni hablar de la relación que tenía con Tony, en este mes en el que Bella había entrado en su mundo, lo había puesto de cabeza, pero en el buen sentido. A Tony generalmente le costaba relacionarse con gente que no fuera de su familia, por esta razón a Edward le había tomado por sorpresa la relación que había desarrollado con la joven. Pero es que el pequeño había aprendido a confiar en ella el primer día, y con ella sentía algo que no sentía con nadie, excepto con su padre, como si la hubiera estado esperando desde siempre. Al niño le brillaban los ojos cuando estaba con ella, se adoraban mutuamente, y esto era algo que hacía que Edward la quisiera más y que le hiciera ver que ella era perfecta para él, aunque hubiera un pequeño detalle. _Ella no te quiere_. Le repetía su mente. Y esta verdad hacía que su corazón doliese cada día más.

Papiiiii- Un pequeño torbellino de cabello castaño claro que saltaba sobre la cama se encargo de traer al joven de nuevo a la realidad.

-Tony, deja de saltar en la cama que te vas a caer.- Lo regañó

-Ufa, bueno, pedo, ¿me llevas a comed un hedado?- Preguntó poniendo su carita de pobre, y luego un adorable puchero que hacía un mes que había aprendido, cortesía de Alice.

-Bueno está bien, haremos esto, le pediremos a Rose que te lleve al hospital a la hora del almuerzo, comeremos juntos, luego un helado. ¿Te parece enano?

-Sipiiiii!

Sin más, Edward se levantó de la cama, se ducho y cambió. Un pantalón de vestir azul oscuro, una camisa celeste con rayas blancas y una corbata azul con pequeños rombos blancos (en mi perfil), con zapatos negros. Agarró al pequeño Tony, su mochilita con ropa y algunos juegos, y luego de llevarlo a casa de su prima emprendió su camino al trabajo.

Al llegar se encontró con su secretaría. Si bien hacía bastante que ella trabajaba para él, pero no se conocían bien, ella seguía insinuándole constantemente, pero Edward no se cansaba de rechazarla de la manera más caballerosa posible.

Cerca de las 10, Bella se estaba estirando en su cama, hoy empezaban sus dos semanas de vacaciones. Se quedó en pijama y se puso a ver unas películas que había alquilado, realmente disfrutaba de verlas comiendo palomitas. Cuando estaba terminando la segunda sonó el teléfono.

-¿Si?- Contestó sin fijarse en el identificador de llamada y mirando de reojo la película.

-¿Bella?- De otro lado se escuchó esa aterciopelada voz que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Edward?- Preguntó mientras ponía pausa al film.

-Sí, emmm veras, se que hoy empezabas tus vacaciones. Pero realmente necesito pedirte un favor.- La muchacha había aprendido muchas cosas de su vecino en este mes, y podría jurar que en ese momento estaría rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

-Claro, no hay problema. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bueno si, es que Rose me trajo a Tony al hospital para almorzar y se iba a quedar el resto de la tarde, pero me surgió una emergencia, y llame a Rose para que lo pase a buscar pero tuvo que ir de improvisto a su despacho y no puede pasar por el, ni Jasper ni Emmett, por lo que…

-Necesitas que lo recoja. No te preocupes, me visto y salgo para allá.-

-Muchas gracias Bella, en serio.-

-Claro, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

5 minutos después la joven se encontraba enfundada en unos jeans y una musculosa blanca con unas converses, y se dirigía al hospital. Cuando llegó fue directamente al área de Neurocirugía, que estaba en la tercera planta del edificio. Cuando atravesó el pasillo se encontró con un escritorio con la que supuso era la secretaria de Edward. Era rubia con mechones rojizos y un cuerpo escultural, la placa que tenía en la camisa a la altura del pecho rezaba _Tanya Denally. _

-Buenos días, soy Isabella Swan y el doctor Masen me espera.

-¿Tiene turno?- Preguntó sin levantar la mirada de una revista.

-Ehh, no, pero él me espera.- repitió nuevamente.

-Sí, claro, pero no puedo dejar pasar a _nadie_ sin turno-Levantó la vista y la clavó en ella sonriendo de una manera falsa.

-Bueno, como no.- Dijo la castaña tomando su celular y oprimiendo la tecla de llamar al último número marcado. Tras algunos tonos él contestó.- ¿Edward?... Sí, he llegado, pero tu secretaría no me deja pasar, ya que no tengo turno… Claro, nos vemos.- Con esto cortó la llamada y se dedicó a esperar unos minutos.

A lo lejos se escuchaban unos pasos, y luego por el pasillo apareció su Dios griego. Se quedó impactada cuando lo vio, nunca lo había vestido así. Con la bata blanca desprendida que dejaba a la vista ese pantalón oscuro, la camisa que se pegaba a su trabajado pecho y la corbata adecuadamente arreglada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando descaradamente bajó la vista y su conocido rubor acudió a sus mejillas.

-Hola.- Dijo ella levantando la vista.

-Hola.- él contestó con una sonrisa.- Pasa.- Dijo señalando el pasillo.- Tony esta en el consultorio.-

-Claro.- iban caminando, hasta que Edward se voltio a ver a su secretaria.

-Señorita Denally.-

-¿Sí doctor Masen?

-La señorita Swan no necesita tener turno para pasar, ella siempre es bienvenida. ¿Entendido?-

-Si doctor.

Sin más los dos se dirigieron al consultorio de Edward, donde los esperaba un muy ansioso Tony.

-Bella!- Chilló el pequeño mientras corría hacia la castaña.

-Principito.- Ella se agachó hasta recogerlo y tomarlo en brazos.- ¿Listo para irnos?

-Si!

-Bueno, acá está su mochila y estas son las llaves del departamento.

-Claro.- la joven tomó ambas cosas y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, Edward le pisaba los talones.

-¿A qué hora llegarás?- Preguntó la castaña cuando se encontraban cerca del escritorio de la secretaria.

-Tipo 8.30.

-Bueno, entonces con este pequeño de aquí –Dijo mientras movía su cabeza indicando a Tony- prepararemos la cena y te esperaremos ¿Te parece?- Preguntó mirando al suelo, un poco ruborizaba, quizás él pensaba que se estaba pasando de la raya.

-Me encantaría.- Respondió con una sonrisa y mirando a la joven, que en ese momento levantó la vista.

-Y ¿podemos haced adgun podste?- Preguntó entusiasmado Tony.

-Claro.- Contestaron a coro.

En ese momento el bíper del inminente doctor comenzó a sonar, recordándole sus obligaciones.

-Bueno, el deber llama. Adiós Hijo.- Dijo para luego besar la frente del pequeño.

-Adiós Papi.-

-Chau Bella.- La saludo con un beso en la mejilla.- Nos vemos.- Le susurro cerca del oído.

-Chau E-Edward.- La joven se ruborizó al sentir la respiración del muchacho en su cuello y también al notar cómo se trababa para hablar.

-Ah, casi lo olvido, creo que será mejor que se lleven mi auto, ya que en este está la sillita especial para Tony.

-Oh, claro, bueno te dejo las llaves de mi camioneta entonces.- Dicho esto, ambos intercambiaron las llaves de los coches y Edward se quedó mirándolos hasta que desaparecieron.

Sin más demoras la joven y el niño partieron hacia el volvo plateado que estaba a unos metros de la entrada principal, en un espacio reservado para el dueño de aquel auto. La castaña acomodó al pequeño en su asiento y luego se dirigió a la puerta del piloto. Al ingresar al auto notó como la fragancia tan embriagadora perteneciente a Edward inundaba el coche. Dio una profunda respiración y puso el coche en marcha.

-Bueno, ¿Qué preferís que hagamos primero? Podemos ir al supermercado a hacer las compras para la cena, podemos ir a un parque, al cine, alquilar una película, ir al departamento a jugar a algo.- Propuso la castaña

-Mmmmm.. no te, me usta todo.- Dijo el pequeño tras pensarlo unos momentos.

-Bueno lo que podemos hacer, ya que tenemos muchos planes, es que como yo tengo dos semanas enteras de vacaciones y vos no empezas el preescolar dentro de unas semanas, le podemos decir a tu papá que en lugar de dejarte con Rose te deje conmigo. Así vamos a tener muchos días para poder hacer todo lo que queramos ¿te parece?

-Tiiiii

-Bueno entonces, lo que podemos hacer por hoy es ir al supermercado y después hacer la cena. Cuando terminemos podemos jugar a algo, o ver alguna peli ¿si?-

El pequeño se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y la joven lo observó por el retrovisor. Tras unos minutos más dentro del auto, llegaron al supermercado que estaba cerca del edificio. Bella estacionó el coche, salió del auto y bajó al pequeño, lo tomó en brazo y se dirigió a la puerta del local. Una vez dentro agarró un carrito y sentó a Tony en el asiento para niños.

-Bueno, a ver.- La muchacha se paseaba por los pasillos arrastrando el carrito y mirando los distintos productos. -¿Qué te parece si hacemos spaguettis con salsa y carne?-

-Mmmm, dico.- El pequeño comenzó a acariciarse la panza.

-Bueno, y de postre ¿Qué desea el principito?

-mouse de tocodate.

Una vez que encontraron todos los ingredientes para su gran cena groumet, y algunas cosas más para la tarde, como masitas de chocolate, jugos, y algunos dulces, se dirigieron a la caja y pagaron. Bella recogió las dos bolsas en una mano, y tomo la pequeña mano de Tony en la otra.

Cuando llegaron al edificio la joven se sentía un poco rara al entrar al departamento de Edward como si fuera el suyo propio, una vez dentro, la castaña mandó al niño a guardar su mochila, mientras ella guardaba las cosas en la cocina.

-Bueno pequeño, manos a la obra, primero haremos el postre.

Y así fue como dedicaron una hora a derretir el chocolate con la leche y la manteca, batieron las yemas con el azúcar, batieron las claras, Bella amaba preparar cosas dulces, y Tony estaba fascinado con poder ayudar en la cocina. Una vez que estuvo el mouse en el freezer, y los utensilios en el lavaplatos, decidieron tomar la merienda, ya que eran pasadas las 5 de la tarde. Sacaron unos jugos y las macitas y se pusieron a comerlas en la mesita ratona rodeada de sillones mientras veían la televisión.

En ese momento en la televisión pasaban una publicidad de un chico abrazando a su mamá porque esta le había comprado un juguete. Tras eso, el niño se puso a pensar. Si bien él entendía que su mami estaba en el cielo no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Cómo sería tener una mamá? Tony sabía cómo eran el resto de las mamás, ya que convivía casi a diario con Rose o su abuela, pero no las veía como una madre, simplemente como una tía y una abuela. Una armoniosa risa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, recordándole quien estaba a su lado, y después de mirarla un instante la respuesta llegó a su cabeza. Él deseaba que de tener una mamá fuera cómo lo era Bella, dulce, simpática, buena, que le cocinara postres. Pero entonces otra pregunta apareció ¿Qué más hacía una mamá? De seguro había cosas que no sabía, asique tendría que hablarlo con Coco.

-Bueno enano, ya son cerca de las 6, empecemos a hacer la cena.

Pusieron a hervir la carne en una olla, mientras que en otra pusieron a dorar cebolla cortada para preparar la salsa. Casi una hora después tenían casi todo listo, solo faltaban los fideos, pero esos lo harían unos minutos antes de que Edward llegara, ya que se cocinaban enseguida.

Bella dejó una olla con agua para que hierva y llevó a Tony bañarse, ya que mientras cocinaban se había manchado la carita y los brazos. Cuando el pequeño estuvo listo con su pijama puesto se escucharon las llaves de la puerta.

-Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.- El niño salió corriendo de su pieza para abalanzarse sobre Edward.

-Hola campeón ¿Qué tal la tarde?-

-Fue súped, Bella me shevó al supedmedcado y despes cocinamos y midamos tede.

-Que bueno.- En ese momento apareció Bella.- Hola.- Dijo él sonriéndole, aunque ambos intentaran no podían dejar de pensar que les gustaría que esto fuera su rutina, que pudieran saludarse de otra manera, que todo fuera distinto. _Ella no te quiere / Él no te quiere. _Recordaban respectivamente.

-Buenas noches.- Contestó ella sonriéndole como respuesta refleja a la sonrisa de él.

-Tengo una pregunta a los chefs, ¿puedo bañarme o se quema la comida?-

-No, en realidad estábamos esperando para poder poner los fideos, asique puedes ir a bañarte mientras tanto.-

Sin más el recién llegado se dirigió a la habitación y luego a su baño, mientras que los otros dos volvieron a la cocina, donde se pusieron a terminar la comida y poner la mesa.

-Bueno, a ver qué tal está la comida…- Se sentaron en la mesa de forma que Edward estaba en la punta, a su derecha Tony y en frente del niño estaba Bella. Cuando el joven probó un poco de la cena.- Esto esta riquísimo.-

-Gracias.- Bella agachó la mirada un poco ruborizada, mientas que Tony aplaudía desde su sillita alta.

La cena transcurrió en una amena charla, hasta que llegó el postre.

-Papiii, Bella tuvo una excedente idea hoy.- Dijo el niño mientras se deleitaban con el chocolate.

-¿Cuál idea?- Dijo intercambiando la mirada de uno a otro.

-Pues que como ambos estamos de vacaciones en estas semanas, quería preguntarte si no te molestaba que en lugar de dejarlo con Rosalie mientras trabajas, me lo dejaras a mí.- Bella estaba con la mirada fija en su copa, removiendo el mouse con la cuchara y levemente ruborizada.

Por su parte Edward estaba atónito, por supuesto que quería que ella lo cuidara, eso una vez más le demostraba cuan distintas eran las cosas con Bella en sus vidas.

-¿y papi?

-Claro, es una excelente idea. ¿Y qué tienen planeado hacer?-

-Idemos ad cine, ad padque, vedemos mas pediculas, jugademos a juedos de mesa.

-Buenísimo campeón, así no te aburrirás.- Aunque para ser sinceros él quería que también lo incluyeran en los planes.-

-Si quieres nos puedes acompañar alguna tarde que tengas desocupada.- Dijo ella.

-Claro, me encantaría.

Tony bostezó, mientras se picaba los ojitos.

-Me parece que alguien tiene sueño.- Dijo Edward mientras se levantaba y tomaba al pequeño en brazos.- Saluda a Bella.

-Chau Bella, hasta mañana.- El niño inclinó su cuerpo hasta dejar un beso en el cachete de la joven.

-Hasta mañana principito, que duermas bien.-

Los Masen desaparecieron por el pasillo y la joven se dispuso a ordenar la mesa y poner os trastos en el lavaplato. Cuando sintió pasos entrando a la cocina se giró para poder saludar a su vecino y volver a su casa.

-Bueno, creo que ya es tarde, mejor me voy.-

-Muchas Gracias Bella, por cuidar de Tony, por la cena y por ofrecerte para pasar tus vacaciones con él.

-De nada Edward, pero para mí es un placer compartir tiempo con el pequeño.

-Claro.- A él le hubiera gustado que le diga que también le gustaba compartir tiempo con él.

-Bueno, acá están las llaves del auto.- La joven le tendió las llaves del vehículo al muchacho.

-Gracias, y aquí están las tuyas.-

El joven la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Bella.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana.- ahora ella fue la que depositó un beso en el cacchete de él.- Por cierto, ¿A qué hora te vas mañana? A sí vengo yo y no despiertas a Tony.

-A las 7.00, pero no me parece justo que te tengas que levantar temprano en tus vacaciones.

-Pero el niño también está de vacaciones.-

-Bueno que te parece si nos encontramos a las 7, yo me voy y vos te acostas a dormir con Tony.

-Mmmm, Ok, hacemos así.- Respondió finalmente ella.- Adiós.- Se giró sobre sus talones, caminó por el pasillo y entró a su departamento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

HOLA A TODAAAAAS! VOLVII! GRACIAS POR SUS RIVIEWS, ME ENCANTAN ¡!

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, QUIERO DECIRLES QUE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE YA EMPIEZO LAS VACACIONES, ASIQE VOI A PODER SUBIIR MAS REPIDOO.

BUENO ME VOI A DORMIR AHORA JAJAJA

DEJENME MAS RIVIEWS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECE, QUE QUIEREN QUE CAMBIE O MEJORE, ACEPTO SUGERENCIAAAAAAS!

BESOS A TODAS!

_JULI_


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

Nuevo capitulo :) espero qe lo disfruteen!

Cuando a las 6.50 sonó el despertador, la joven Swan tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que no tenía que ir a trabajar, sino que cruzar simplemente un pasillo. Por eso, se bajo de la cama, se puso las pantuflas y así como estaba, con su pijama y los ojos medios abiertos, medios cerrados, salió de su departamento.

Edward se debatía entre tocarle el timbre, llevar a Tony a lo de su prima, o simplemente esperar, hasta que la vio aparecer. Le sorprendió verla vestida de esa forma, unos shorts súper cortos, que dejaban ver sus largas piernas y una remera holgada, que insinuaba las curvas que escondía. _Hermosa_.

-Buen día.- Dijo ella, pero su voz era patosa por el sueño.

-Buen día.- Contestó él, mirándola con ternura.-podes acostarte en mi cama, total Tony suele despertarse alrededor de las 11.-

-Gracias, y que tengas buen día.-

Edward sonrió y se dirigió a los ascensores mientras que Bella se metió en el departamento del joven. Sin pensarlo realmente, se dirigió a la habitación del niño a ver como se encontraba, lo vio destapado y se acercó a él para abrigarlo bien. Cuando el niño sintió que sus colchas se movían abrió un poco sus pesados párpados para ver qué es lo que sucedía. Cuando corroboró que solo era ella acomodando las sábanas y arropándolo un poco, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y cayó en el sueño. La joven cuando notó que la respiración de Tony se acompasaba nuevamente se dirigió al cuarto de Edward. Con los ojos prácticamente cerrados se metió en la cama y se dio cuenta que olía a él. Relajó sus músculos y se dejo envolver por el concentrado aroma que la rodeaba, cayendo así en la inconsciencia.

-.

Cuando la joven se despertó ya eran las 10.30 y sintió voces que venían de la sala. Cuando se levantó recordó que estaba en pijamas y se ruborizó, Edward la había visto así. _Ya es tarde para arrepentirse Bella querida_. Nuevamente su conciencia. Cuando escuchó una familiar risa se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos. Se encontró a Tony sentado en el sillón y mirando los dibujos animados.

-Buenos días pequeño.

-Oh, Bella, muenos días.

-¿Hace mucho que estás despierto?

-mmm, no te, pedo sha vi 2 pogamas.- Contestó señalando al televisor.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?- Preguntó la joven al darse cuenta que el niño llevaba alrededor de una hora despierto.

-pense que quedias dodmid.-

-Bueno, muchas gracias pequeño caballero, pero a partir de mañana el que se despierte primero levantará al otro ¿te parece? Así aprovechamos todo el día.- Tony solo se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza.- ¿Querés desayunar principito?-

-Tii, cedeales con deche.

-Bueno, ya te los traigo.

Después de dejarle el desayuno al pequeño se tomó un café con unas tostadas y se fue a su departamento a vestirse. Algo simple, Unos jeans, una blusa y sus infaltables converses blancas. En tiempo record ya estaba de vuelta en la casa de los Masen.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- Preguntó Bella.

-mmm, ¡ZOODOGICO!- Gritó Tony

-Bueno entonces a cambiarte bonito, así vamos al zoológico.

Unos 20 minutos después se encontraban los dos en la camioneta de la joven, como no tenía el asiento especial para Tony, habían puesto un almohadón de la cama para que estuviera más alto y así poder atarlo sin problemas.

-¿cuál es tu animal favorito?- Preguntó Bella observando al niño desde el espejo retrovisor.

-El deon. ¿El tuso Bella?

-mmm, yo creo que también el león, o las suricatas, son tan simpáticas.

-¿sudicatas? ¿Qué son?

-oh, ¿viste timon y pumba del rey león? –

-Ti.

-Bueno Timon es una suricata.

.oooooohh.-

Finalmente llegaron al zoológico y bajaron tomados de la mano.

-Tony, por favor, por nada del mundo te separes de mi lado, cualquier cosa que quieras o necesites me pedís, pero no te alejes.

-No Bella.-Respondió el niño mirando para arriba.

Llegaron a la puerta y Bella pidió una entrada mayor y otra menor.

Ya llevaban un buen rato andando cuando el celular de la joven empezó a sonar.

-Hola.

-Hola Bella ¿Todo bien?- La joven sonrió inconscientemente al escuchar _esa _voz.

-Edward, todo bien por aca, ¿vos?- Tony, que en ese momento estaba super entretenido mirando a unos monos arañas jugar levantó la vista al escuchar el nombre de su papá.

-Sí, todo en orden, y ¿donde andan?

-Estamos en el zoológico, viendo a unos monos arañas.-

-mmm, el zoológico, ¿les molesta que vaya a almorzar con ustedes?, es que me pasaron una cirugía que tenía ahora para esta noche, y si no, no podré ver a Tony en todo el día.

-Claro que no, te esperaremos cerca de la jaula de las jirafas.

-Ok, nos vemos Bella.

-Nos vemos.-

-¿Eda papi?- Preguntó Tony sonriendo.

-Sí, y va a venir a almorzar con nosotros ¿te parece bien?-

-Tii.- El niño empezó a aplaudir. _Se está contagiando de Alice._ Pensó Bella al ver al pequeño.-

-Bueno, entonces vamos a esperarlo junto con las jirafas.- Sin más, la joven cargó al niño en brazos y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que llegó frente a las jirafas.

-¿Pod que tienen el cuello tan ladgos?

-porque a las jirafas les gustan las hojas más altas de los árboles, entonces necesitan el cuello largo para poder alcanzarlas.

-ahhh.-

Cuando Edward cortó la llamada subió a su auto y emprendió el viaje al zoológico. Debía admitir que cuando llamó a Bella tenía miedo de que no le agradara la idea de almorzar juntos, por lo que le vino bárbaro el cambio de horario de la cirugía, ya que la podía usar de excusa, aunque también era cierto, la operación terminaría cerca de las 9 de la noche, y Tony siempre se dormía a esa hora, y no quería pasar todo un día sin verlo. Cuando llegó al zoológico y pagó su entrada se dirigió directo a la zona de las jirafas, y cuando estaba a unos metros los divisó. Ella estaba tan hermosa como siempre, y Tony apuntaba a uno de los animales, diciendo algo que provocó la risa de la joven. Se acercó un poco más y los saludo.

-Hola.- Bella al oír la voz del joven se voltio y sonrió.

-Hola.

-Papii.- Tony estiraba sus bracitos para que su padre lo agarrara.

-Hola campeón, ¿viste muchos animales?

-Tii, vimos a lods monos, a lods hipopodamos, y mutos más, pedo no degamos a lods deones todavias.

-Bueno ¿Qué les parece si vamos a almorzar y después buscamos a los leones? Yo tengo tiempo hasta las 2.30.

-Claro.- Dijo simplemente ella.

Cuando empezaron a caminar hacía el patio de comidas, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bella, ya que se había nublado un poco y había viento, y ella solo estaba con una remera. Edward lo notó y pregunto:

-¿No traes abrigo?

-No, estaba lindo el día.- Ella se abrazó con sus brazos para ver si podía conservar aunque sea un poco de calor.

-Vivis en Chicago desde que naciste y todavía no aprendiste que en la ciudad de los vientos siempre tenes que llevar un abrigo con vos.- El joven pasó a Tony a su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho atrajo a Bella hasta su cuerpo, pasándolo por sus hombros.

-Gracias.- Dijo Bella, sintiendo la ya conocida corriente que atravesaba su cuerpo ante el mínimo contacto con Edward, y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, tratando de que no vea el rubor que cubría su rostro.

-Cuando quieras.- Contestó él, haciendo círculos con su pulgar en el hombro descubierto de la joven y dejándose embargar por la sensación del contacto de su suave piel.

Tanto Bella como Edward sabían la imagen que veía el resto de las personas. Un hombre cargando a su hijo y abrazando a su mujer, pero no les molestaba, es más, lo disfrutaban y ambos se permitieron creerlo ellos también, aunque sea por un momento. Cuando llegaron al patio de comidas, Edward mandó a Bella y a Tony a buscar una mesa, mientras que él compraría la comida.

Cuando volvió a la mesa, se encontró a Bella sentada de un lado, Tony con una sillita alta en la punta y una silla vacía al frente de la joven. El almuerzo pasó entre chistes y risas. Cuando terminaron el sol había salido nuevamente, y empezaba a hacer calor de nuevo. Bajaron al niño de su silla y emprendieron el viaje hacía la jaula de los leones.

Esta vez Tony iba en medio de los dos adultos, tomando una mano de cada uno, pero cuando ya estaban frente a los leones, él se soltó y corrió los últimos pasos para acercarse lo más posible a sus animales favoritos.

-Ten cuidado hijo, no te acerques tanto.- Le dijo Edward en el mismo momento que sentía su mano chocar con la de Bella por el movimiento de sus brazos al caminar. Sin pensarlo giró su muñeca hasta encontrar la palma de la muchacha y tomar su mano. Bella se sorprendió por este gesto, pero no se quejo, ya que se sentía realmente bien, era extraña la forma en la que su mano se adaptaba a la de él de tal forma que coincidían justo. Ella sintiéndose más segura que nunca entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, ya que Edward había dado el primer paso, ella debía dar el segundo.

-Papi, papi, mida se padece a vos.- Dijo Tony señalando a un león sentado bajo un árbol y mirando a su padre-¿A mí?-Preguntó el joven.

-Ti, mida, esta despeinado como vos cuando te devantas.

En ese momento Bella estalló en risas, seguida por el niño, que volvía hasta donde estaban los adultos

-Muy gracioso señor. Pero ahora salúdame y prométeme de que le vas a hacer caso a Bella en todo.

-¿Sa te vas?- La desilusión era notable en la voz del pequeño.

-Si campeón, tengo un turno a las 3, y tengo veinte minutos en auto al hospital, asique debo irme.-Edward se había agachado para quedar a la altura de su hijo.- Pero te prometo que para mañana no tengo ningún turno por la tarde, así podemos salir los tres- Levantó la vista y la enfocó en Bella- a hacer algo que quieras ¿te parece?

-Ti.- Contestó, pero no muy animado.

-Bueno chau.- Dijo el joven y besó la mejilla de su hijo.

-Chau papi.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla, agarró la mano de Bella.

-Chau Bella.- se paró y le besó la mejilla a la joven.

-Chau Edward.-

-por cierto, esta noche tengo cirugía hasta tarde, por lo que no llegaré a la cena.

-Claro, no te preocupes, yo lo acuesto.- Dijo la muchacha mirando al niño que estaba cabizbajo.

Una vez que este se había perdido de vista por la salida, la castaña tomó en brazos a Tony.

-¿Queres un helado principito?- Con solo una pregunta toda tristeza había desaparecido del rostro del niño, abriendo paso a la alegría.

-Tii, de tocodate.

Llegaron a la heladería y pidieron los dos helados, uno de chocolate y el otro de frutilla. Se sentaron a comerlos, pero a Tony se le estaba derritiendo y se estaba manchando la cara, entonces Bella tomó una servilleta y le limpió los cachetes y los labios, que es donde se concentraban las manchas.

-Bella, no qedo mas hedado de tocodate.

-¿querés el mío? Es de frutilla.

-Mueno.-

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron viendo a los distintos animales y aprendiendo sus características generales.

-Amor, creo que ya es hora de que volvamos, se está haciendo frio y te tenes que bañar, además tenemos que preparar la cena.- La joven acababa de comprobar su reloj, que marcaba las 6 de la tarde.

-Ok.-

Abandonaron el zoológico tomados de la mano y recordando todos los animales que habían visto.

-Bella, ¿Qué podemos haced manana con mi papi?

-Lo que vos quieras principito, podemos ir al cine, a un museo, a un parque.- Ya se encontraban en la camioneta, de camino al edificio.

-mmm, manana edegimos los tes juntod.-

-Como a vos te parezca bonito.-

El resto del camino a la casa lo hicieron escuchando y cantando música que pasaban en la radio. 5 minutos después ya estaban en el ascensor, cuando las puertas se abrieron pudieron observar a una mujer de unos 40 y pocos de espalda.

-¿Esme?- La joven, que tenía a Tony en brazos, reconoció enseguida a su madrina.

-Bella querida, acá estas, estaba preocupada.- Dijo Esme avanzando hacia ella para abrazarla.- ¿y este niño tan hermoso quién es?- Tenía un leve presentimiento de quien se trataba, pero quería estar segura.

-Este pequeño es Anthony Masen, el hijo de Edward, mi vecino.-

-Claro, si eres igual a tu padre.- Añadió la mujer acariciándole la mejilla, los niños eran su debilidad.- yo soy Esme, la madrina de Bella.-

-Hola.- El niño se estiró en los brazos de la joven para alcanzar la mejilla de la mujer y depositar un tímido beso ahí.

-Oh, gracias.-

-Bueno Esme, no es que me moleste pero, ¿A que se debe la visita?

-La verdad es que te extrañaba pequeña, me tienes algo abandonada y me enteré que estas de vacaciones asique decidí pasar a verte, pero no estabas, asique estaba a punto de irme.-

-Yo también te he extrañado, ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Solo seremos nosotros 3, ya que Edward esta noche tiene una cirugía.

Esme miró con sospecha en sus ojos a su sobrina, había algo en sus ojos cuando mencionaba el nombre de su vecino, a demás ¿Qué hacía ella con el niño? ¿Comían siempre juntos y justo esta noche él estaba ocupada? ¿O solo era ella que tenía ganas de tener nietos?

-Claro, pero si me dejas cocinar a mí.

-Bueno, acá están las llaves de casa, yo mientras tanto voy a bañar a este pequeño sucio oloriento.- Dijo la joven tendiéndole las llaves del departamento a su segunda madre y haciéndole cosquillas a Tony.-

Bella se dirigió hacia el otro departamento y buscó en su cartera las llaves que Edward le había dejado. _Y tiene llaves de su departamento, esto debe ser más serio de lo que creía, me parece que no tardare mucho en poder reclamar a Anthony como mi nieto._ Esme finalmente entró al departamento de la castaña sintiéndose feliz porque finalmente Bella había encontrado a un hombre que la hacía feliz. Había visto a Edward un par de veces y sabía que era alguien especial, y al ver en la forma en la que su ahijada lo nombraba o se relacionaba con su hijo sabía que eran el uno para el otro. Por otro lado se sentía un poco dolida, su pequeña hija (como ella solía llamarla) no le había contado nada, _¿Hace cuanto que están saliendo? ¿no confía en mí?_

En el departamento del frente, bella estaba metiendo en la bañera a Tony y minutos después lo cambiaba por su pijama y le ponía un buzo, ya que de esta forma estaría más cómodo y calentito, y si se quedaba dormido en su departamento no habría problema para cambiarlo después. Cuando ambos entraron al apartamento de la joven tomados de la mano sintieron un asombroso olor a salsa.

-Como extraño tu salsa Esme.- Dijo Bella untando dos pedazos de pan en la olla que estaba al fuego, uno para ella y otro para el pequeño.

-Eso es por no venir a visitarme, sabes que adoro cocinar para vos. A vos Anthony…

-Tony.- Le cortó él, no le gustaba mucho su nombre completo, solo se lo decía su papa o su abuela cuando lo retaban.

-Muy bien, Tony ¿Te gusta la salsa?

-Tiii.- Dijo acompañado su respuesta con el movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

-Principito, ¿me ayudas a poner la mesa mientras Esme termina la comida?

-Clado.-

Cuando estuvo la mesa puesta, el niño se quedó mirando un rato la tele mientras Bella iba a la cocina para poder conversar con su madrina, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad.

-¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? Sabes que no te presiono, pero me duele enterarme así hija, si no vengo a visitarte no lo sabría, es un poco injusto. Sé que a lo mejor deseas ver que todo vaya bien antes de formalizarlo, pero sabes que poder contar conmigo.- Esme empezó a decir mientras ponía los ravioles en el agua hirviendo

-Espera ¿de qué hablas?

-De lo tuyo con Edward hablo.

-Pero no tengo nada con Edward mamá.-Ella solía llamarla así cuando era pequeña, y empezó a hacerlo con mucha más frecuencia desde el accidente de sus padres.

-No me podes mentir pequeña, se te nota.

-Bueno si, me gusta.- Admitió bella totalmente ruborizaba por la vergüenza.- Pero no tenemos nada, él no siente lo mismo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces con Tony?

-Es que él se lo dejaba a su prima, y aprovechando que yo estoy de vacaciones le pedí si me podía hacer cargo yo, ya que siento una especie de conexión con Tony, no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Te entiendo hija, y aunque vos me digas que no, yo puedo ver que hay algo más. Creo que estas equivocada, ¿Cómo sabes que Edward no siente lo mismo?

-Porque lo sé, simplemente por eso. ¿Vamos a comer ya? Tony está muy cansado.

-Si querida, vayan a lavarse las manos.

La cena pasó tranquila entre pregunta que le hacía la mujer al niño, que muy detalladamente le contó acerca de su tarde en el zoológico, de sus sábados en el parque, de su prima Coco, de sus tíos, y de que en la casa de sus abuelos tenía una pequeña tortuga que se llamaba Lizzy, en honor de su abuela. Una vez que terminaron y pusieron los trastos en el lavaplatos, Esme se despidió, alegando que el turno de Carlisle estaba por terminar y debía ir a su casa a prepararle la cena. Bella insistió en que se llevara un poco de los ravioles que habían quedado, pero finalmente no lo hizo.

Bella notó que Tony se estaba quedando dormido en el sillón, por lo que lo cargó hasta su cama. Cuando estaba por salir de la habitación un trueno se escuchó y el pequeño se asustó y empezó a sollozar.

-Shhh, shh principito, estoy acá con vos.

-Bella, no me ustan las todmentas.

-no mi amor, a mi tampoco, pero ¿sabes lo que hacía mi mamá cuando no me podía dormir?- El niño simplemente negó con la cabeza.- Me cantaba una canción hasta que me quedaba dormida ¿Querés que te cante?

Tony, que tenía un pulgar en su boca asintió aferrado a las sábanas. Bella le sacó el dedo de la boca y tomó su mano mientras comenzaba a cantar

_Will you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now__  
__you've got me feelin like a child now__  
__cause every time i see your bubbly face__  
__i get the tinglies in a silly place__  
_

Bella comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Tony logrando que se relajara aún más

_It starts in my toes__  
__and I crinkle my nose__  
__where ever it goes i always know__  
__that you make me smile__  
__please stay for a while now__  
__just take your time__  
__where ever you go_

Tony ya había soltado su fuerte agarre de la sábana.

___The rain is falling on my window pane__  
__but we are hidin in a safer place__  
__under covers staying safe and warm__  
__you give me feelings that i adore__  
__it starts in my toes__  
__makes me crinkle my nose__  
__where ever it goes i always know__  
__that you make me smile__  
__please stay for a while now__  
__just take your time__  
__where ever you go___

_But what am i gonna say__  
__when you make me feel this way__  
__I just...mmmmmm___

_Starts in my toes__  
__makes me crinkle my nose__  
__where ever it goes i always know__  
__that you make me smile__  
__please stay for a while now__  
__just take your time__  
__where ever you go___

_da da dun da da dun da da bu dum da dum da dum da da dum__  
__bum ba da da da da da da da dum...mmm mmm_

El pequeño poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, dejándose ganar por el cansancio.

__

_I've been asleep for a while now__  
__You tucked me in just like a child now__  
__Cause every time you hold me in your arms__  
__I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth___

_It starts in my soul__  
__And I lose all control__  
__When you kiss my nose__  
__The feeling shows__  
__Cause you make me smile__  
__Baby just take your time now__  
__Holding me tight.___

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go__  
__Where ever, where ever, where ever you go__  
__Whhhherever you go, i always now,__  
__you make me smile__  
__baby just for a while (1)_

Finalmente la respiración de Tony se había acompasado, dejándole saber a Bella que estaba dormido. Teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, la joven se levantó de la cama y besó la frente del niño. Cuando llegó a la sala de su casa se puso a leer. Luego de un rato sintió como alguien bajaba del ascensor y comprobó la hora. 9.20, por lo que su puso que era Edward. Cuando salió de su departamento corroboró que era él.

-Hola ¿Qué tal te fue?- La joven estaba apoyada en la puerta de su casa

-Hola, todo bien ¿cenaron en tu casa hoy?

-Sí, es que cuando llegamos estaba Esme, y se quedó a comer asique… ¿Por qué no pasas a cenar? Sobraron algunos ravioles.- Edward se limitó a asentir y a seguir a la muchacha por el interior de su casa hasta el comedor.- Tony se quedó dormido hace un ratito, se asustó mucho con el trueno que callo.

-Lo supuse cuando escuche el trueno, no le gustan las tormentas, esas noches se viene a mi cama. ¿Dónde está durmiendo?

-En mi cama.- Estaba por llevarlo a tu departamento, pero se estaba quedando dormido en el sillón, y no tengo el equilibrio suficiente como para cárgalo y abrir la puerta del departamento, por lo que lo acosté acá.- Bella había calentado los ravioles que habían sobrado y se los estaba dando.

-Gracias.- Respondió Edward al recibir el plato.- Me da lástima que se despierte.-

-Déjalo conmigo, la cama es bastante amplia, por mi no hay problema.-

-¿En serio?-La joven se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.- Bueno muchas gracias Bella, no solo por esto, sino por todo. Tony te quiere mucho, y para mí significa muchísimo esto que estás haciendo, es de mucha ayuda realmente.

-No es nada.- Bella sentí su cara arder.- Yo también lo quiero mucho a Tony, y me encanta poder pasar mi tiempo con él.

-Bueno, los ravioles estaba muy buenos, felicita a Esme de mi parte, peo creo que es tarde, mañana tengo que despertarme temprano. ¿Puedo pasar a ver a Tony antes?

-Claro, por aquí.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la joven vieron a Tony acostado en posición fetal. Edward se acercó a su hijo, le acarició el cabello y besó su frente.

-Bueno, hasta mañana, que descanses Bella. Dile a Tony que no me olvide de la promesa, y que mañana por la tarde haremos lo que ustedes quieran, los tres juntos.

-ok, le digo. Buenas noches y que descanses.- Se despidieron.

Él entró a su departamento sintiéndose raro, Bella era la primera persona con la que su hijo se quedaba a dormir que no fuera de la familia, y eso lo hacía feliz. Se dirigió a su departamento y se puso el pijama, cuando se acortó en la cama un aroma a fresias y fresas lo inundó. Entonces recuerdos de él y Bella de esa tarde le llegaron a la mente, lo bien que se había sentido al abrazarla, la forma perfecta en la que ella encajaba en sus brazos, lo frágil que se sentía bajo él, el deseo de protegerla ante todo. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. _ Estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan_. Entonces con esta revelación cayó en la inconsciencia.

Por su parte, Bella se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama junto al pequeño Masen teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo. Alrededor de las 3 de la mañana una fina lluvia comenzó a caer, y la joven sintió como unos pequeños pero cálidos bracitos le rodeaban un brazo.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, la joven observó que tenía uno de sus brazos envolviendo a Tony, que estaba dormido sobre su estómago. Sintió un repiqueteo sobre el techo y miró hacia la ventana, vio que estaba nublado y que caía una delgada llovizna.

Tomó el reloj de la mesita de luz y vio que eran las 10.40. Comenzó a acariciarle suavemente los cabellos del niño.

-Tony, amor, es hora de desayunar.

El niño demoró unos instantes en darse cuenta de donde se encontraba.

Tras un rápido desayuno y una pasada por la casa de los Masen para cambiarse decidieron en ir a visitar a Rosalie, ya que Tony quería consultar una cosa con su pequeña prima.

-Bella, Tony que gusto pasen, pasen.- La rubia estaba encantada con ver a su sobrino, lo extrañaba horrores.

Una vez dentro del departamento Tony y Coco se fueron a la habitación de esta.

-Coco ¿Te puedo peguntad algo?

-Tí

-¿Cómo es una mamá?

-Una mamá es lo mejor, ella te despiedta despacito, te sidve el desasuno que te gusta,- Entonces Tony recordó la manera en la que Bella lo había despertado ese día, y que ayer y esa mañana le había hecho el desayuno que él había querido.- Siempe tiene una sondisa.- Nuevamente recuerdos de Bella llegaron a su mente.- Te seva a donde qiedes, si no te gusta algo te do cambia.- La terde en el zoológico, cuando Bella le había cambiado su helado.- te canta antes de dodmir, te abaza si tenes miedo.- La noche anterior con Bella le llegó a su mente.- y es la novia de mi papi.

Coco estaba sonriente al terminar con su discurso, ella adoraba a su mamá. En cambio esto último que había dicho complicaba las cosas de Tony, él acababa de descubrir que Bella era su mamá ideal, y quería que realmente lo fuera, pero había un pequeño problema. Bella no era la novia de su papi. Entonces se le ocurrió una genial idea. _Tengo que haced que Bella sea la novia de mi papi._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(1)- Bubbly- Colbie Caillat

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aca volví con un capi mas largo vieron?

A pedido de varias ya dieron un paso más ¿les gusto? Fue muy sutil, pero muy romantico desde mi punto de vista, además Tony acaba de decidir actuar oficialmente como Cupido. A las que no conozcan la canción que canta Bella se las recomiend, es hermosaaa!

Les digo chicas qe por un lado estoy un poco triste, Argentina quedo afuera del mundial :( pero aplaudo a la selección porque lo dejo TODO en la cancha!

Pero por otro lado estoy feliiiis ya vi ECLIPSE y me encantoo! Es hermosaa!

Bueno gracias a toooodas por sus riviews, me encanta y me dan animos de seguir con la historia.

Les vuelvo a repetir, déjenme nuevos RR, acepto sugerencias e ideas!

Beeesos enormes a toooodas! Son las mejores lectoras que puedo tener!

JULII


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

Nuevo capitulo :) espero qe lo disfruteen!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Bella ¿Por qué no se quedan a comer? Emmett está de viaje.

-mmm, no queremos ser una molestia Rose.-

-Pero no son una molestia, extraño mucho a Tony, es como un hijo para mí. Además podemos charlar un poco.

-Bueno, nos quedamos entonces, pero primero tengo que hablar con Tony para que decida que haremos esta tarde, se lo debo decir a Edward.

-Claro, deben estar en la habitación de Coco. Ve a buscarlo.

La castaña emprendió la búsqueda del pequeño, que efectivamente estaba en la habitación de su primita. Se dirigió a la puerta y escucho que los niños hablaban en susurros, y cuando se asomó por la puerta los vio con las cabezas juntas, como planeando algo.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Bella, Tii, pasa.- Coco se levantó del piso y se dirigió a la puerta.-me voy con mi mami,

-Tony, Rose nos invitó a comer y he aceptado, ¿Te parece bien?- El niño asintió con la cabeza- ¿Ya has decidido qué haremos esta tarde? Así le avisamos a tu papi.

Tras meditarlo unos minutos, con un dedo en la barbilla, analizando como empezar con su plan dijo:

-Vedemos pedicudas en casa, hace fio pada salid.

-Me parece bien, ahora ve a preguntarle a tía Rose en que la podemos ayudar mientras llamo a tu papá.

-Meno.-

El niño salió y Bella se quedó sola en la habitación de princesas. Sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y marcó el número de él, con un suspiro se llevó el aparato a la oreja. Al tercer tono Edward contestó.

-Bella ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, nada de qué preocuparse, solo te llamaba para avisarte que Tony ya decidió que hacer por la tarde.

- Claro, y ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

-Veremos unas películas en el departamento.

-Me parece estupendo, Nos vemos a eso de las 2.

-Nos vemos.- Bella corto la llamada.

-Listo Rose, ahora dime en que te ayudamos.

-Bueno, estaba por ir al supermercado a comprar los insumos para el almuerzo pero antes debo terminar con la ropa.

-Hagamos esto, dame la lista y yo iré al supermercado. Puedo llevar a los niños si quieres.

-Claro.- Rose se dirigió a la cocina y buscó en la isla que se encontraba en el medio de esta la lista para el supermercado.

-Niños, ¿Alguno quiere acompañar a Bella al supermercado?

-Soo!- Coco tenía sus bracitos en el aire y los agitaba.

-¿Tony? – La rubia se giró hacia su sobrino en espera de una respuesta.

-Mmm… No hace muto fio.

-Bueno entonces me ayudaras a mí ¿dale?

La única contestación que recibió la rubia fue un enérgico movimiento de cabeza. 5 minutos más tarde Bella y con Coco en sus brazos abandonaban el edificio. Si bien llovía y hacía frio no necesitaron el auto, ya que su destino estaba a media cuadra. Una vez dentro del supermercado, Bella tomó un carrito para las compras y sentó a la niña en este.

-Bella.- Dijo Coco muy dulcemente, balanceando sus piecitos en el aire y jugando con sus manitas.

-¿Si bonita?- La muchacha se voltio a verla con un producto de la lista en la mano.

-¿Te puedo decid tía Belli? –Pregunto haciendo un puchero made in Alice.

_Deberían prohibir que Alice se acerque a los niños, los corrompe._- Claro princesita- Le acarició la mejilla y miro nuevamente la lista para comprobar que es lo que se estaba olvidando

-Iuuuupiii! – Coco daba pequeños saltitos en su asiento- Ahoda teno al tío Jazz, a la tía Allie- Estos hacía un tiempo que salían- a la tía Belli y al tío Ed.

Bella se congeló en su lugar, eso se prestaba para varias interpretaciones, pero cuando miró a la pequeña para corregirla la vio tan entusiasmada contando con sus deditos a todos sus tíos que lo dejo pasar. Lo que la castaña no sabía es que Coco y Tony ya tenían un plan en marcha.

Cuando regresaron al departamento con las compras, Bella se dedicó a ayudar a Rose con el almuerzo, y los niños se pusieron a jugar en la sala.

-¿Cómo te está yendo Rose?

-Bien, estoy a mil con el trabajo. Este fin de semana como sabrás es la Gala de Vouge, estamos todos estresados, es que es la fiesta más importante del año, gente muy importante vendrá, modelos, actrices, empresarios, lleva mucho trabajo, pero esa noche se disfruta muchísimo.

-Wow, me imagino, pero seguro que saldrá todo bien, ya lo veras.

-Eso espero Bella, por cierto, las invitaciones las tiene Alice.

-¿Alice?

- Claro, ¿No te lo dijo?

-No

-Qué raro, pero bueno te lo digo yo, están todos invitados.

-Oh, Gracias Rose, pero yo no lo sé. Es decir, va mucha gente importante, y yo…

-Tú nada Bella, vendrás como mi invitada, junto a Alice, Jasper y Edward.

Luego de esa conversación siguieron cocinando y hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar y ayudaron a Rose a levantar la mesa y poner los trastos en el lavaplatos, Bella y Tony volvieron al departamento de los Masen, donde les esperaba una gran tarde.

Cuando estaban terminando de traer todos los almohadones de la casa a la sala se abrió la puerta principal.

-Llegué.- Bella se estremeció al escuchar esa exquisita voz.

-Paaapiiiiiiiii!- Un torbellino de cabellos castaños se abalanzó sobre el recién llegado.

-¡Ey! Campeón, ¿Todo bien?

-Tii, estuve con tía Rose y Coco.

-Que bueno.- Edward tomó en brazos a su hijo y se dirigió a la sala, donde se encontró a la muchacha que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde hacía un mes.- Hola.- Dijo al tiempo en el que le dedicaba su sonrisa de lado.

Bella se quedó estática al ver su sonrisa favorita- Hola- Sintió como el conocido rubor bañaba sus mejillas.

-¿Pequeño ya decidiste que vamos a ver?-La única contestación fue un sí con la cabeza.-Bueno vallan poniendo todo mientras yo me cambio esta ropa.- Apoyó a su hijo en el suelo y se giró hacia su habitación mientras iba aflojando el nudo de la corbata.

Unos minutos más tarde volvió a la sala con un pantalón de gimnasia y una remera nike. Se sentó en el sillón al lado de su hijo, del otro lado de este se encontraba Bella.

-Vedemos Up (*), me la pestó Coco.

Entonces Bella tomó el mando a distancia y comenzó la película.

A medida que el film transcurría, Tony se pasó al regazo de su padre, pero tiró de Bella para que ella ocupara el que antes fue su lugar. Luego, poco a poco, se fue acostando, de modo que quedó con la cabeza sobre las piernas de la joven y el resto del cuerpo en las piernas del muchacho. Instintivamente Bella comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del niño suavemente. Edward, por su parte no estaba muy concentrado en la película, sino en la joven que estaba acomodada a su lado, que le rozaba el hombro con cada movimiento, ya sea por la risa o por cómo acariciaba a Tony. Pero en un momento se percató de que el cuerpo de ella se estremecía suavemente, pero no era por ninguno de los motivos anteriores. Cuando se volteó a verla la vio con los ojos rojos y limpiándose las lagrimas con una de sus manos. Esa imagen no le gustó nada, no quería verla llorar, ni siquiera por una película, por lo que por un instinto le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacía su pecho.

Bella por su parte se sorprendió cuando sintió aquel brazo en sus hombros, pero cuando levantó la vista se encontró con ese par de esmeraldas que la veían con intensidad, por lo que ella bajo la mirada y se dejó arrastrar hasta aquel pétreo pecho que la hacía sentir como una niña, pero protegida y querida a la vez. Edward empezó a acariciar el hombro y el brazo de ella, mientras que Bella se dejaba relajar con el sonido del corazón de él.

Cuando terminó la película, Tony levantó la cabeza del regazo de Bella emocionado, le quería pedir a su padre que lo llevara a las cataratas, pero se encontró con una imagen que lo hizo feliz, y pensó que quizás no tendría mucho trabajo que hacer para unirlos, ya que Bella estaba con la cabeza en el cuello de Edward, y este la tenía abrazada y con su cabeza sobre la de ella. Ambos estaban dormidos. Entonces el niño se acostó nuevamente como estaba, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo envolviera.

El ruido de un trueno trajo a la realidad a Edward, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la joven que le quitaba el aliento, ahí, en la base de su cuello de encontraba el ser más hermoso que había visto, la mujer a la que amaba. Bajó un poco más la mirada y se encontró con su pequeño que estaba acostado sobre los dos. La imagen que veía era nada más ni nada menos que la de una familia. Suspiro, si todo fuera más fácil, si pudieran ser una familia de verdad.

-Edward.- Enfocó sus ojos en la castaña, que acababa de susurrar su nombre, pensó que se había despertado pero al verla reparó en el hecho de que sus ojos estaban cerrados y en sus labios había una tímida sonrisa.

_Sueña conmigo, como yo sueño con ella. ¿Tendré realmente una oportunidad?_

En ese momento vio cómo la castaña abría poco a poco sus ojos, hasta posarlos en los de él.

-Hola dormilona.- Dijo bajito Edward mientras que con la mano con la que no la abrazaba le acariciaba una mejilla.

-Hola.- Respondió ella sonrojándose ante la situación en la que se encontraba, envuelta en sus brazos, sobre su pecho. _Si pudiera amanecer así todos los días_.- ¿Qué hora es?

El joven estiró el brazo que la rodeaba y levantó la mano para ver el reloj.- Mmm, 7.15, creo que será mejor despertar a este dormilón, sino esta noche no querrá dormirse.

Con suavidad ella se separó de él y Edward sacó el brazo. Inmediatamente extrañaron el calor del cuerpo del otro.

-Tony, pequeño, arriba.- Murmuraba el joven mientras le corría el pelo de la cara al niño.

Después de despertar a Tony, Bella lo bañó y Edward preparó la cena, que transcurrió entre charlas sobre la película y las locas ideas del niño sobre cómo podría hacer para visitar las cataratas.

A eso de las 9, Tony estaba acostado en su cama y Bella lo arropaba. Edward estaba en la puerta de la pieza mirándolos, pero ni su hijo ni la joven eran conscientes de la presencia de él.

-¿Bella, me cantas una canción?

-Claro pequeño

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time____  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you____  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time____  
And hung me on a line____  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe I'm a lonely girl  
Who's in the middle of something____  
That she doesn't really understand_

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe you're the only man  
Who could ever help me____  
Baby won't you help me understand_

En ese instante, Bella tuvo una epifanía, Ella lo amaba, pero tenía miedo. Esto no era algo sencillo, si se permitía una relación con Edward y algo salía mal, no solo sufrirían ellos dos, sino que Tony también. Pero si él estaba a su lado, podría hacerle frente a todo.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time____  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you____  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song____  
Right me when I'm wrong____  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe I'm a lonely girl  
Who's in the middle of something____  
That she doesn't really understand_

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe you're the only man  
Who could ever help me____  
Baby won't you help me understand_

Por su lado, Edward también estaba teniendo una revelación. No podía seguir sin ella porque simplemente no había otra, siempre había sido ella, solo que no la había encontrado. Pero entendía que quizás ella estaba un poco abrumada, porque esto nunca sería una relación de dos, sino que de tres. Pero él tenía algo seguro, iba a ayudarla en todo momento, el quería que tuvieran una oportunidad.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time____  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you____  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song____  
Right me when I'm wrong____  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you._

Cuando Bella finalmente terminó la canción y comprobó que el pequeño dormía, se levantó y se volvió hacía la puerta y decidió irse a su departamento, con esta nueva revelación necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Por su parte, Edward había abandonado la habitación apenas terminó la canción. Si quería que ella considerara la idea de una posibilidad no necesitaba abrumarla más.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(*) La película es UP una aventura de altura. Es hermosa.

Y la canción es Maybe i'm Amazaed, de JEM!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SE QUE ES SUUUUPEEER CORTOO Y QUE ME DEMOREE MUCHISIIIIMOO PERO ES QUE NO TENGO INSPIRACION PARA ESTE CAPITULOO!

Tengo muchisiiimas ideas para los próximos, pero este esta medio estancado, por eso decidi subirlo hasta aca y avanzar con los siguientes. PEERDONN pero les aseguro que el que viene lo van a AMAR!

¿alguna idea de lo que puede pasar? ^.^

Beesoos

**JULI**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

Nuevo capitulo :) Gracias a todos los que me dejan riviews, me agregan a favoritos o a alerta. Gracias en serio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

ANTES DE QUE EMPIECEN A LEER LES DOY UNAS PEQUEÑAS RECOMENDACIONES PARA QUE DISFRUTEN MÁS DE ESTE CAPITULO!

LES RECOMIENDO QUE BAJEN O BUSQUEN ANTES ESTAS TRES CANCIONES Y EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE EMPIEZAN LA ESCUCHE ACOMPAÑANDO A LA LECTURA, LAS VA A SITUAR MAS Y POR LO MENOS A MI ME ENVUELVE EN EL MOMENTO Y PARECE MAS MAGICO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO, NOS LEEMOS MAS ABAJO.

_Canciones_

_1-Nothing compares to you - __Sinead O'Connor_

_2-Brighter than sunshine – aqualung_

_3-Love me tender –Norah Jones_

(aparecen en ese orden)

AHORA SI. LEEAN!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de aquella noche llena de revelaciones, el resto de la semana pasó increíblemente rápido. Alice había arrastrado a Bella y a Tony a una cansadora tarde en el centro comercial, para buscar el conjunto ideal para la gran fiesta de Vouge. Otra de las tardes habían ido los dos al cine con la compañía de Coco y Rose. Luego otra tarde al parque, así hasta que llegó el sábado, el día de la fiesta. Por otro lado, Edward había tenido tantos turnos y cirugías que prácticamente no coincidieron en el resto de los días.

-Bella! Vamos arriba, son las 9 de la mañana y tenemos turno en el spa a las 10, tenes que desayunar!

La castaña se estiró en su cama y se preguntó porque tuvo la brillante idea de darle un juego de llaves de su apartamento a su amiga.

Una vez que desayuno, partieron ambas, cada una en su coche hasta el spa donde les harían tratamientos faciales, masajes, las peinarían, maquillarían, además de las uñas de las manos y pies. Allí se encontraron con Rose.

-Chicas, que bueno que llegaron. Estoy tan emocionada.

-Sí, nosotras también. –Alice estaba dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar, ella siempre había soñado con poder estar en fiesta de ese calibre.

-y bien cuñada ¿Encontraste el vestido perfecto? Bella me dijo que todavía no lo hallabas.-

-Sí, ayer fui a lo de un diseñador amigo y lo encontré, no sabes lo que es. Un sueño.- Alice y Rose se llevaba de maravilla, les encantaba charlar de lo que fuere, sobre todo de moda.

-Por cierto. Bella- La rubia se volvió a ver a la aludida, que estaba ya acostada en una de las camillas.- Hable con mi primo, e iras con él a la fiesta. Se encontraran a las 8.

Bella no sabía que contestar.- Pe..pero Rose, yo quedé en que pasaba a buscar a Alice.-

-Pues, Bellie, ayer Jazzy quedó en que me pasaba a buscar él. Asique iras con Edward.

No pudieron seguir conversando, ya que las separaron para poder empezar con el tratamiento de cada una. Lo que Bella no sabía ni sospechaba, es que el plan de Tony y Coco había llegado a oídos de Alice y Rose. Ambas prometieron ayudar al niño a juntar a los tortolitos.

Después de toda una tarde de relajación y mimos, las 3 mujeres salían del spa como nuevas. Rose llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola baja de costado con algunos mechones sueltos, y el flequillo prolijamente arreglado, a Alice le habían agregado abundantes extensiones y una cortina de pelo, haciendo suaves ondas en torno a su cara. Y Bella llevaba un semi recogido, con el flequillo alaciado hacia el costado y finos bucles que caían hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros. El maquillaje de las tres era suave, elegante, resaltando los rasgos de cada una, pero con las tonalidades de los vestidos y accesorios respectivamente.

Cuando Bella llegó a su departamento eran las 7.00. Tenía solo una hora para vestirse.

Edward estaba de pie frente al espejo de su habitación. Ya había llevado a su hijo a lo de su madre, había salido a hacer ejercicios con Jasper y Emmett. Se había duchado, afeitado y ahora se encontraba luchando con la pajarita del esmoquin. El traje era negro, pero no el típico negro opaco. Camisa blanca y la pajarita negra. Simple pero elegante. Una vez que terminó de vestirse se enfrentó a la tarea de acomodar su pelo. Tras unos minutos de renegar, suspiró y se dio por vencido. Buscó los zapatos, el reloj y se puso colonia. Comprobó la hora. 7.50. Solo diez minutos. Estaba tan nervioso. Rose le había pedido que llevara a Bella a la fiesta, ya que irían los dos solos, esto le dio ánimos a Edward y se prometió que esa noche le diría sus sentimientos y le pediría una oportunidad.

Cuando salió del departamento y cruzo el pasillo hasta la puerta de ella golpeó y espero. Cuando Bella abrió la puerta se quedó sin aliento. Era un ángel. Tenía un vestido azul corte marilyn con piedras a los bordes. La espalda estaba descubierta hasta la mitad, donde caía un lazo dejaba un espacio más de espalda y luego caía el resto de la falda (Vestido y peinado en mi perfil). Los zapatos eran dorados claros igual que el sobre y el chal de seda.

-Te ves hermosa.- Edward avanzó y beso delicadamente una de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Gracias. Te ves muy guapo también.

-Vamos, no queremos que Rose nos mate por llegar tarde.-

La joven cerró la puerta y guardó las llaves en la pequeña cartera. El viaje en coche fue en una amena charla, ambos estaban nerviosos, pero no por eso dejaban de disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Cuando llegaron al Park Hyatt, uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Chicago, Edward bajó del coche, lo rodeo y le abrió la puerta a su acompañante, tendiéndole el brazo. Le entregó las llaves al del valet. Cuando estaban en la puerta les pidieron las entradas, cuando las entregaron ingresaron a la fiesta. El joven sintió como miles de miradas se posaban sobre la muchacha que estaba de su brazo, por lo que amablemente le soltó la mano y le envolvió la cintura con el brazo, acercándola más hacia él. Bella se dejó rodear por esos fuertes brazos, le encantaba la mirada de envidia que le lanzaban las mujeres de toda la fiesta, hasta que se encontró con una mirada que le sonreía. Rose.

-Bella, Edward, que bueno que llegan. Están guapísimos.

-Gracias Rose. Vos también estás radiante.- Su vestido era rojo, con un tajo al lado derecho desde la mitad del muslo, y el escote tenía piedras color plata. (nuevamente ropa y peinado en mi perfil)

-¿Y para mí no hay nada?

-Claro Emm, te ves muy elegante con ese traje.

-Gracias, ya lo sé. Soy el hombre mas sexie de la noche Rosie, tendras que dejar muy en claro que solo soy tuyo.

-Claro Emmett como no.- Dijo Edward rodando los ojos, siempre tan humilde su primo político.

-Bellie, Rose.- Alice llegaba del brazo de su novio mirando a todos lados.

-Wow Allie, estas radiante.- El vestido era blanco drapeado en la parte del busto con un moño negro que estaba justo debajo de este y luego caía la falda recta, blanca también. (otra vez, vestido y peinado en mi perfil :D)

-Gracias, ustedes también.

-Jasper, ¿no soy el hombre más sexy de todo el lugar?- Emmett empezó a hacer ojitos a su cuñado.

-Sí claro.-

-Oh, Rose, pero que bien te ves.- La rubia se voltio para ver a una de las editoras con la que trabajaba.

La siguiente media hora se la pasaron saludando y conociendo a gente elegante, modelos, actrices y demás. Entonces fueron hacía su mesa, donde se sentaban los 6 junto con una compañera de Rose y su marido.

La cena pasó entre risas debido a los comentarios de Emmett. Luego de algunos saludos y reconocimientos empezó el baile. Rose y Emmett fueron unas de las primeras parejas en entrar a bailar, seguidas de Jasper y Alice. Edward se paso la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo más si eso es posible. Estaba nervioso.

-Bella ¿bailamos?- Le extendió la mano.

La joven lo miró con duda, nunca fue una gran bailarina, bajó la mirada a sus zapatos y frunció el ceño. Definitivamente no tendría que haber dejado que Alice se los comprara.

-No te dejare caer, lo prometo.- La joven volvió sus ojos a los de su acompañante, y había tal seguridad en aquella mirada que la convenció. Por lo que tomó la mano que seguía extendida.

Cuando se acercaron a la pista empezaba una nueva canción. Edward llevó los brazos de Bella hasta su cuello y las depositó suavemente allí, luego bajó los suyos hasta la cintura de ella.

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days____  
__Since you took your love away____  
__I go out every night and sleep all day____  
__Since you took your love away___

Se empezaron a mover suavemente al compás de la música, dejándose llevar

_Since you been gone I can do whatever I want____  
__I can see whomever I choose____  
__I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant____  
__But nothing ...____  
__I said nothing can take away these blues,____  
__'Cause nothing compares ...____  
__Nothing compares to you____  
_

-¿Lo ves Bella? Estas bailando.- Edward agachó su cabeza para susurrarle suavemente al oído.

-Estoy bailando, pero gracias a vos.- Ella le contestó. Entonces él levantó la mirada y se perdieron en su propia burbuja.

_It's been so lonely without you here____  
__Like a bird without a song____  
__Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling____  
__Tell me baby where did I go wrong?____  
__I could put my arms around every boy I see____  
__But they'd only remind me of you____  
__went to the doctor guess what he told me____  
__Guess what he told me?___

Edward soltó una de sus manos de la cintura de ella, para llevarla hasta una de sus mejillas y acariciarla suavemente.

___He said, girl, you better have fun____  
__No matter what you do____  
__But he's a fool ...____  
__'Cause nothing compares ...____  
__Nothing compares to you ..._____

_All the flowers that you planted, mama__  
__In the back yard____  
__All died when you went away____  
__I know that living with you baby was sometimes hard____  
__But I'm willing to give it another try____  
__'Cause nothing compares ...____  
__Nothing compares to you___

Antes de que empezara la nueva canción, sintieron una cálida corriente de aire y giraron simultáneamente la cabeza, para encontrarse un amplio balcón que daba a la parte trasera del hotel.

-¿te parece que vallamos a ver?- Preguntó el joven. Si quería decirle sus sentimientos tendría que ser sin audiencia.

-Claro.- Bajó las manos del cuello de su compañero y buscó una de las manos de él y entrelazó los dedos. Así juntos se dirigieron afuera.

Cuando llegaron se quedaron contemplando la vista, era hermosa, pequeñas luces alumbraban todo el patio, la pileta y una pequeña glorieta. Pero si levantaban la cabeza se podía admirar las estrellas y una luna llena.

-Es hermoso.- Dijo ella embelesada con la vista.

-Sí, muy bello. Pero no utilizaría hermoso cuando estás presente y puedo compararte.- Edward se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura nuevamente al escuchar a lo lejos una nueva canción.

Bella se sonrojo por el cumplido y empezó a dejarse llevar por la música y el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de Edward.

_I never understood before _

_I never knew what love was for _

_My heart was broke, my head was sore _

_What a feeling_

-Bella.- El joven se decidió a decirle lo que hacía un mes que deseaba decirle, por lo que separó una de sus manos de la cintura de ella y la dirigió a un bucle que se había escapado de su lugar y lo llevó detrás de la oreja.

La castaña al escuchar su nombre levantó la vista y se trabó con ese par de esmeraldas que tanto la perdían y notó en ellos duda y nervios.

___Tied up in ancient history _

_I didnt believe in destiny _

_I look up you're standing next to me _

_What a feeling _

_What a feeling in my soul _

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

-Yo… Bella sos… Hermosa y yo te … -_AMO_- Quiero, mucho.- decidió no decirle que la amaba, no quería arruinarlo todo, mejor iba con calma.

_Brighter than sunshine _

_Let the rain fall, I don't care _

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine _

_Suddenly you're mine _

_and it's brighter than sunshine _

La joven no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿La quería más que una simple amiga? ¿La quería de la misma manera que ella lo quería a él? Entonces Edward deslizó la mano que todavía estaba donde había colocado el bucle hasta la mejilla y con el pulgar la acarició, mientras acercaba su rostro al de Bella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Hasta que ella los cerró esperando que él acortara toda la distancia.

___I never saw it happening _

_I'd given up and given in _

_I just couldn't take the hurt again _

_What a feeling _

Y así lo hizo, Edward apoyó suavemente sus labios en los de Bella, moviéndolos lentamente. Comprobando que eran tan suaves cómo parecían, que sabían mejor de lo que había imaginado. La joven no lo podía creer, hacía un mes que deseaba probar esos labios. El beso era suave pero intenso, ambos transmitían lo que sentían pero no se animaban a decir con palabras. Ninguno intentó profundizarlo. Cuando la falta de oxígeno fue evidente, él retiró suavemente su boca y apoyó su frente con la de Bella.

___I didn't have the strength to fight _

_suddenly you seemed so right _

_Me and you _

_What a feeling _

_What a feeling in my soul _

_Love burns brighter than sunshine _

_It's brighter than sunshine _

_Let the rain fall, I don't care _

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine_

_Suddenly you're mine _

-Yo también te quiero Edward.- Ahora fue el turno de Bella de deslizar una de sus manos desde el cuello a la mejilla del joven y darle un pequeño beso en los labios para luego apoyar nuevamente su frente en la de él. Continuaron así, meciéndose lentamente con las frentes apoyadas, sonriendo, con una mano en la mejilla de su compañero y robando pequeños besos de los labios del otro.

_It's brighter than the sun _

_It's brighter than the sun _

_It's brighter than the sun, sun, shine. _

_Love will remain a mystery _

_But give me your hand and you will see _

_Your heart is keeping time with me__  
__What a feeling in my soul _

_Love burns brighter than sunshine _

_It's brighter than sunshine _

_Let the rain fall, I don't care _

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine _

_Suddenly you're mine _

Mientras escuchaba la canción Edward cerró los ojos pensando en la letra. _Suddenly you`re mine. ¿Podría ella corresponderle de la misma manera? _ ¿Cómo debía decir lo siguiente?

_I got a feeling in my soul_

_Love burns brighter than sunshine _

_It's brighter than sunshine _

-Bella.- Susurró aún con sus ojos cerrados.-Se que quizás es muy pronto, o que es un poco complicado, pero realmente me gustaría que tengamos una posibilidad. Me gustas, mucho y…- Abrió sus ojos y acariciando suavemente sus mejillas lo dijo.- ¿Serías mi novia?

_Let the rain fall, I don't care _

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine_

_Suddenly you're mine _

_And it's brighter than sunshine._

Bella se quedó unos minutos mirando sus ojos en los que se proyectaba la duda y el miedo al rechazo ¿Realmente la creía capas de rechazarlo?

- sí- Dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.-, pero me gustaría que nos lo tomáramos con calma, quiero decir, por el momento no se lo digamos a Tony, es muy pequeño y si esto no sale bien sufriría mucho ¿Sí?-

-Claro que sí Bella, haremos esto a tu modo. Pero estoy seguro que saldrá bien. Además Tony te adora. Te aseguro que será el más feliz con esto.

La castaña sonrió a su ahora novio – _NOVIO que bien suena_- decía su conciencia. Y se dejaron envolver por la melodía que los rodeaba, olvidándose del lugar que los rodeaba hasta que una brisa llegó hasta ellos y Bella se estremeció suavemente.

- Mejor entremos, No quiero que mi novia se enferme.- Dijo Edward sonriendo y tomando la cintura de la joven y guiándola hacía el salón nuevamente.

-Bellaa!, ¿Dónde estabas? Acompáñame al baño.- Alice apareció del medio de la pista y arrastró a la joven de los brazos de un sorprendido Edward.

-¡Me lo cuentas YA!- Una hiperactiva morocha daba pequeño brincos mientras aplaudía.

-¿Qué cosa Alice?- Pregunto la aludida en un intento de hacerse la desentendida.

-BELLAAAA! Sabes muy bien que!

-Bella ¿Tú tienes algo que ver con la sonrisa de idiota que tiene mi querido primo tatuada en su cara?- Rosalie entró al baño con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Está bien chicas, les cuento.- La joven se perdió por unos instantes en sus recuerdos, sonriendo de forma boba.

-Y ahí está la misma sonrisa de tonto que tiene Edward.- Rose logró sacarla de sus ensoñaciones con la sola mención del nombre.- Ahora cuenta!

-Bueno verán…- Y así empezó a relatar lo sucedido en la última media hora.

-Ahhh no lo puedo creer, ¡por fin! Un mes se tardaron, ¡UN MES BELLA! ¿Sabes todo lo que podrían haber hecho en un mes?- Alice empezó a mover sugestivamente sus cejas. Pero Bella la ignoró.

-Me parece maravilloso, bienvenida a la familia.- Rose la abrazó.- Pero hay algo en lo que no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Tony debería ser el primero en enterarse, él te adora, y aunque no lo diga te ve como a una madre, asique es un poco tarde para pensar en el daño que podría sufrir él, además concuerdo con mi primo. Esto saldrá bien, quédate tranquila.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Rose, pero es su relación y ustedes deben tomar las decisiones, pero espero que no se tarden mucho. Y si no nos crees, tienes toda una semana para averiguar por vos sola lo que siente Tony por vos. -Alice hablaba seriamente mirando a los ojos a su amiga. Eso era raro, por lo que Bella supo que era verdad.

-Bueno ahora vamos con nuestros hombres. No queremos que tu _novio_ crea que te hemos secuestrado o que huiste.- Dijo la rubia, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "novio".

Las tres mujeres salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la mesa donde las estaban esperando sus tres hombres. Una nueva canción lenta sonaba, por lo que Alice arrastró a su novio hacía la pista.

_Love me tender, love me sweet_

_Never let me go_

_You have made my life complete_

_And I love you so_

-Por fin tu primito se decidió.- Dijo la duendecillo mientras apoyaba su cara en el pecho de su novio.

-Sí amor, creí que nunca lo haría. Llevo tiempo insistiéndole para que lo haga.- Jasper besó los cabellos de la muchacha mientras apretaba un poco el agarre en la cintura de ella.

_Love me tender, love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill_

_For, my darling I love you_

_And I always will._

-Estoy tan contenta por ellos, se merecen ser feliz. Además Tony necesita una mamá y Bella es perfecta para él.

-Lo es. El enano la adora.- La joven simplemente asintió.

_Love me tender, love me dear_

_Tell me you are mine_

_I'll be yours through all the years_

_'Till the end of time_

Jasper soltó una de sus manos y la llevó a la barbilla de Alice y levantó su mentón.- Te amo

-Yo también te amo Jazz.- Entonces él agachó su cabeza hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

_Love me tender, love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill_

_For, my darling I love you_

_And I always will_

-Espero que no te hayan sometido a un extenso interrogatorio.- Dijo Edward mientras le sonreía a la joven que estaba sentada a su lado en la mesa.

-No ha sido tan malo.- Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Y a vos?

-No, solo un par de bromas por parte de Emmett y un "ya era hora" de Jasper.- Alargó la mano hasta el cabello de la joven.- No sé porque me demoré tanto, supongo que por miedo a tu respuesta, pero no me arrepiento, esta noche ha sido perfecta.

_Love me tender, love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill_

_For, my darling I love you_

_And I always will_

_Always will_

-¿Miedo a mi respuesta?- Bella lo miró con una sonrisa.- Ni qué fura tan malvada como para reírme de tus sentimientos.

-No es eso Bella, es que yo nunca había sentido esto por una chica. Y aunque he salido con algunas chicas nunca tuve una relación meramente formal, cómo lo es esta.- Edward empezó a explicar mientras tomaba un rizo en una de sus manos y lo empezaba a mover.- Y si me rechazabas no solo perdía mi oportunidad de tenerte como mi novia, sino que corría con que me apartaras de tu vida. Eso es algo que no podría soportar, por eso me conforme con tu amistad hasta ahora.-

-hasta ahora.- respondió aquella dulce voz que le encantaba, entonces alzó la vista con una sonrisa y se acercó a sus labios, dejándose llevar por la felicidad y el amor que sentía.

La velada terminó de forma tranquila y a las 3 de la mañana cada pareja se despedía. Edward le pidió al valet por su auto y mientras esperaban a Bella le dio un escalofrío. De pronto sintió como algo la cubría y al levantar la mirada vio que su novio estaba solo con la camisa y ella llevaba ahora su saco.

-Gracias, pero ¿No tienes frío?

-No hermosa, además te queda mejor a vos.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo que la muchacha contestó con uno de sus sonrojos y agachando la mirada.

Cuando llegó el coche, el joven le abrió la puerta a Bella y luego rodeó el auto para subirse al lado del conductor. En algún momento del viaje él le tomó una de sus manos y no la soltó hasta que llegaron al edificio.

-¿Mañana me acompañaras a buscar a Tony? Esta con mis padres en la estancia de ellos a una hora de la ciudad, almorzaremos con ellos y pasaremos la tarde.- Estaban los dos frente a la puerta de ella ambas manos tomadas

-No quiero ser una molestia Edward.- Bella agachó la mirada

-No eres una molestia amor.- El joven tomó el rostro de la muchacha obligándola a verlo a la cara.- Además mi madre ha preguntado por vos ayer, le encantará verte, además mi papá está ansioso por conocerte.

-Bueno, iré.- Contestó sonriendo. _Me llamó amor_

-Gracias.- susurró mientras acercaba su rostro al de Bella y besaba lentamente sus labios.-hasta mañana. Te quiero.

-Hasta mañana.- Beso.- Te quiero.- Beso.- Que descanses.

Con un último beso Edward la dejó entrar a su departamento, suspiró y con una sonrisa boba que se le había instalado en el rostro entró a su propio departamento, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz. _Ella lo quería, después de todo lo quería y era __SU__ novia y no dejaría que nada los alejara._ Con esos pensamientos el joven se puso el pijama se asió y se acostó. Recordando los últimos acontecimientos de la noche se quedó dormido.

Por otro lado Bella estaba dando vueltas en su cama. No lo podía creer, él la quería era su novio, realmente esto le estaba pasando a ella, a Isabella Swan, no era un sueño. Y mañana conocería oficialmente a sus suegros. A Elizabeth la conocía, pero esta era distinto. Habían acordado no decírselo a Tony, pero no habían hablado de sus padres, por lo que supuso que no lo esconderían. Dio una vuelta más antes de caér totalmente rendida por el sueño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y? que les parecioo? Es el primer beso que escribo y espero que no los haya decepcionado.

No sabía si escribir el dia en la estancia o no, pero tenía tanta ganas de ver que les parece que decidí cortarlo aca, pero prometo que YA me pongo a escribir el próximo capitulo.

Como ven no tarde en subir este, y espero poder subir el próximo antes de que termine esta semana, pero paso a contarles que estoy organizando un intercambio, por lo que estoy hasta el cuello de papeles y tramites, asique ténganme un poquito de paciencia.

SI EL CAPI LES GUSTO COMO A MI DEJENME RIVIEWS PORFIIIS :) ME DAN MAS ANIMO PARA SEGUIR, PORQUE SE QUE LES GUSTA.! Y ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS PARA MEJOR .. PORQUE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y NO SE COMO ESCRIBIR ALGUNAS COSAS.

Bueno sin mas me despido hasta el próximo

**BESOS Y SALUDOS**

**JULI**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

Nuevo capitulo :) Gracias a todos los que me dejan riviews, me agregan a favoritos o a alerta. Gracias en serio

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bella se encontraba mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia su guardarropa. ¿Qué se supone que debería usar? Iba a pasar un día de campo, pero iba a conocer a sus suegros.

-Mmhmh…- Finalmente se decidió por unos vaqueros claros, un polo rosa con detalles en blancos y las converce blancas. Se recogió el pelo en una cola alta y decidió no maquillarse mucho. Solo base y un toque de rímel. Tomó su bolso y una campera blanca de hilo antes de salir al pasillo.

Cuando se encontró con Edward sonrió y se acercó a saludarlo.

-Hola _novio.-_Dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso

-Buen día preciosa.- Estiró sus brazos para tomarla por la cintura y atraerla hacía su cuerpo. Le dio un beso lento. Edward llevó una de sus manos hacía la nuca de Bella y rozó con su lengua los labios de ella, pidiendo permiso. A lo que accedió y dejó que él dominara el beso, que explorara su boca de forma demandante pero delicada. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Edward y con su pulgar acarició la línea de la mandíbula, recta y cuadrada. La otra mano jugaba con sus broniceos cabellos a la altura de la nuca. La mano de Edward que estaba en la cintura de Bella, ahora subía y bajaba por su espalda, provocándole pequeños escalofríos que le recorrían toda la columna. Poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo más y más intenso hasta que ambos jadeaban por aire.

-Wow… Eso fue..-Edward pegó su frente a la de su novia mientras intentaba de conseguir oxígeno

-Perfecto.-Susurró Bella mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

El joven se limitó a asentir mientras soltaba el rostro de ella y tomaba una de sus manos.

-Vamos.-

….

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?- Ya llevaban 5 minutos en el auto y Bella no dejaba de retorcer sus manos sobre el regazo.

-¿Eh?- La muchacha iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al escuchar a la voz del joven.- La verdad es que es la primera vez que voy conocer a mis "suegros".

Edward soltó una carcajada mientras tomaba una de sus manos. –Bella, cariño, no tienes nada que temer. Ya conoces a mi madre y le has caído genial. Solo queda mi padre, pero ya verás que te adorara. Yo en tu lugar estaría preocupado por mi hijo, ya sabes, en todas las películas los niños que no quieren a las novias de sus padres le hacen la vida imposible.-

Bella no había pensado en eso, ¿Y si Tony dejaba de quererla por miedo a que su padre lo dejara por ella? ¿Y si quería a otra mujer para Edward?

Una nueva carcajada la sacó de sus pensamientos.- Deja de darles vueltas. Tony te ama y no va a cambiar cuando sepa lo de nuestra relación. Nunca le ha gustado ver cómo las mujeres coquetean conmigo, pero contigo es totalmente diferente. ¿No te has dado cuenta la forma en que nos mira? Él realmente desea vernos juntos. Pero no voy a presionarte, haremos esto a tu tiempo.

En la estancia de los Masen había un pequeño niño que estaba ansioso esperando la llegada de su padre.

-Abela, ¿Fata muto pada que llegue mi papii? ¿Onde ta el abelo?

-No se amor. El abuelo se fue a buscar algunas verduras para cocinar. Pero ¿Qué te parece si haces unos dibujos mientras yo empiezo a preparar el almuerzo?

-Meno.-

Elizabeth buscó un block de hojas y un estuche lleno de distintos lápices y crayones de colores. Tony empezó a hacer sus dibujos mientras repasaba su plan. Estaba medio estancado. No sabía cómo hacer para juntar a Bella con su papá. ¿Tendría que preguntarle a ella si quería ser su mami? ¿Tendría que hablar con su papi?- Uffff- Rezongó mientras seguía pintando

- ¿Qué es lo que anda pasando por esa cabecita campeón?

-Abelo!- El niño levantó la cabeza

-¿Y Quiénes son?- Dijo Edward señalando el dibujo que estaba en la mesa.

-Este es mi papi- Señaló a un monigote de cabellos bronce- este soy yo- señaló al nene dibujado en el medio- y ella es Bella-Dijo refiriéndose a la figura de la izquierda-.

-¿Bella? ¿Tu vecina?-

-Tiii, abelo, ella me lleva al padque, al cine, me canta en la noche.- Tony contaba con sus deditos las actividades que realizaban juntos.

-Wow, se nota que la querés.- El niño contesto con un simple asentimiento con la cabeza.

-¿Ya te cansaste de dibujar?- Elizabeth interrumpía en la sala.

-Tii, quiedo ved la tele.-

-Claro, vamos a ver algo mientras la abuela termina de preparar todo. Además tu papá no debe tardar en llegar.

Edward y Tony se dirigieron al salón, se sentaron en el sillón y prendieron la televisión.

-¿Qué preferís? Están los backyardigans, lazy town y acá hay una película.

-A ved qué peli.

Se quedaron un rato observando la pantalla hasta que el pequeño reconoció la vieja película de Disney que tanto le gustaba.

-Dejala! Se llama "juego de gemelas".-

-¿Ya la viste?

-Tii, es suped divedtida. Se tata de dos hemanas gemelas que quieden unid a sus papas.- Cuando terminó de explicarle a su abuelo el entendimiento lo golpeó en la cara. _¡Claro! Teno que pepadad una cena en un badco con música. ¿De onde saco el badco? A las gemelas las ayudo su abuelo._

-Abelo, ¿Vos tenes un badco?

El abuelo Masen lo miró entre divertido y confundido- No querido.

-mmmfffm.-_ Beno la pedo pedid ayuda a las tía, alguna debe tened un badco._

El ruido de un auto lo sacó de sus planes.

-Papiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Tony se bajó del sillón y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pasando por la cocina y el comedor hasta llegar al recibidor del antiguo casco de estancia.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Edward que fue atacado por su hijo.

-Papii.-

-Hola Tony.- El joven se agachó para tomarlo en brazos.- ¿Qué has hecho con los abuelos?

-Paseamos pod la estancia, vimos pedicudas, hice un dibujo.-

-Que bueno campeón.- Edward despeino a su hijo con la mano libre y se giró a ver a sus padres.- Hola mamá, papá.

-Hola hijo.-saludo uno y después el otro.

-Traje una visita.-

-¿Visita? ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Elizabeth estirando su cuello para ver por detrás de su hijo.

Edward se movió un poco desocupando la puerta, pero estiró el brazo que tenía disponible para tomar la mano de la joven que esperaba muy nerviosa.

-Bellaaaaaaa!- Tony aturdió a su padre mientras estiraba sus brazos hacía la castaña.

-Hola pequeño.- Sonrió mientras tomaba al niño de los brazos de su padre y besaba su mejilla.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien.

-Bella, querida, que bueno verte de nuevo.-

-Lo mismo digo Elizabeth.-

-Bella, él es mi padre, Edward. Papá, ella es Bella.

-Por fin conozco a la famosa Bella. Mi nieto no ha dejado de hablar de vos.-Dijo el mayor de los Masen mientras que el conocido rubor se abría paso por la cara de la aludida.

-Un gusto conocerlo Señor Masen.-Estiró su mano.

-Oh, nada de eso. Puedes decirme Edward querida.- Tomó la mano que estaba extendida.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no pasan a la sala mientras termino de preparar el almuerzo?

-Claro, vamos, Bella ven por aquí.- Edward iba a tomar su mano cuando ella sonrió tímidamente y se giró hacia la mujer que estaba a su derecha.

-Me sentiría mejor si pudiera ayudarte en la cocina.-

-Oh, bueno entonces ven por acá conmigo y dejemos que estos hombres se diviertan frente a la pantalla.- Dijo Elizabeth tomando el brazo de la joven y guiñándole un ojo.-

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Bella se puso a preparar las ensaladas mientras que Elizabeth revisaba la carne que estaba en el horno y empezaba a cortar las papás, para luego freírlas. Estaban trabajando en silencio, lo que ponía nerviosa a la castaña, pero no sabía de qué forma romperlo, hasta que _su suegra_ lo hizo.

-No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar querida, pero mi hijo y mi nieto me han contado tanto de ti que siento que ya te conozco.- Dijo regalándole una sonrisa confidente. Ella sabía que su hijo y Bella se traían algo. Edward no podía engañarla. La castaña obviamente bajó la mirada sonrojándose- Trabajas en una editorial ¿Cierto?

-Sí. En la Editorial Twiligth.-

-Valla, te felicito.-

-Gracias.- Contestó mirándola y devolviéndole la sonrisa. Si bien se sentía muy nerviosa, Elizabeth le daba confianza, le hacía recordar a Esme.

-¿Y tus padres cariño?-

Al escuchar esto, Bella se congeló automáticamente en su tarea de cortar tomate y bajó la vista, respiró hondo e intentando que no se le quebrara la voz contestó.- Ellos fallecieron hace tres años.- Terminó casi en un susurro.

-Oh, lo siento pequeña, no lo sabía.-

-No, está bien. Pasó hace tiempo.

-Pero los sigues extrañando. Es normal.- Sintió como unos delgados brazos la rodeaban y se giró para encararla.-

-Gracias.- Bella trataba de retener las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos.-

-Sé que no nos conocemos, pero cuando quieras hablar con alguien, necesites con quien desahogarte puedes venir a verme. Yo pasé por algo parecido. Supongo que Edward te contó la historia de mi hijo Anthony.- Al recordar esa historia la joven no pudo retener una de las lágrimas y por miedo a que se le quebrase la voz solo asintió con la cabeza.

Elizabeth secó la lágrima de Bella con su delantal y la abrazó maternalmente.- Es muy duro perder a alguien a quien amas.- Dijo en un susurro.- Pero ellos no nos abandonan, siempre nos cuidan desde donde estén.-

La joven contestó nuevamente con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.- Gracias.

-Cuando quieras.-

-Mamá ¿La has torturado tanto que la hiciste llorar? ¡Pero qué forma de tratar a nuestras visitas!- Edward interrumpió en la cocina y trató de aligerar el ambiente, no le gustaba ver llorar a Bella.

La castaña sacudió su cabeza sonriendo.- Solo estábamos hablando.

Edward la miró, se perdió en esos pozos chocolates, luego a su madre que le sonreía de manera pícara.- _No se le escapa nada_.- Pensó en su fuero interno mientras se acercaba a la castaña y le rodeaba la cintura con uno de sus brazos.- Mamá, eeemm… verás… - Llevó una de sus manos a su cabello.- Bella y yo estamos saliendo. Te presento a mi novia.- Dijo sonriendo con la última palabra.

-Lo sabía, algo se traían ustedes.- Dijo sonriendo hacía la pareja.- Me alegro mucho hijo, se ven tan monos juntos. Además Tony te adora tesoro.- Dijo mirando a su nuera. Bella se sonrojó y Edward rió entre dientes.

-Gracias, pero todavía no se lo hemos dicho al enano, verás, queremos probar un tiempo para estar seguros y luego contárselo.- El joven le explicaba a su madre.

-Oh, bueno, me parece razonable, solo espero que no se tarden mucho.- Dijo ahora guiñando un ojo.- Querido, sabes que te amo, pero ahora sal de la cocina y déjanos para que podamos terminar el almuerzo.

Media hora después las mujeres habían acabado de cocinar y los hombres habían preparado la mesa.

-Está duiquisimo.- Tony comía sus papás fritas una tras otra, sin comer carne o verdura.

-Me alegro amor, pero además de papás debes comer el resto de la comida.- Dijo su abuela.

-Perooo….- Empezó a hacer su puchero made in Alice.

-No, nada de peros, si no te acabas todo el plato no hay postre.-Edward miró a su hijo, le era muy difícil resistirse a ese gesto, pero sabía que si él no podía menos podría su madre, Tony era su debilidad

-¿Poste? Yupiii.- El pequeño comenzó a dar saltos en su asiento y a dar palmada, luego empezó a comer sus verduras.

-No deberías dejar que se junte con Alice, es una muy, pero muy mala influencia.- Bella miraba al niño y se acordaba de su amiga.

-¿Alice?-El mayor de los Masen expresó.

-Ti, Tía Adi es la novia de tío Jasper.- Tony levantó la cara con una sonrisa para luego volver a concentrarse en su plato.

-Sí, Alice es una amiga de Bella y la novia de Jasper, es como un duendecillo hiperactivo y va por ahí enseñando sus trucos de persuasión y chantaje a Tony y a Coco.

-Oh, como si los necesitaran.- Ahora Elizabeth era la que hablaba.- Esos dos deben ser el par de niños más mimados y malcriados de todo Chicago.- Ante este comentario los cuatros adultos rieron sabiendo que era cierto, Tony seguía muy enfrascado en su comida cómo para percatarse de la conversación.-

Una vez que terminaron de almorzar y comieron el postre que tanto ansiaba el niño juntaron los platos y las mujeres se encargaron de limpiarlos. Cuando estaba toda la vajilla en su lugar Edward Padre y Elizabeth se retiraron a descansar.

-¿Qué deseas hacer primero? Podemos mostrarte toda la estancia, podemos andar en caballo, nadar en la pileta, aunque para eso deberíamos esperar al menos una hora -

Bella mordió su labio inferior mientras se debatía entre todas las opciones.- ¿Ustedes qué prefieren?

Edward empezó a negar con la cabeza y cuando estaba por contestar su hijo se adelanto.

-Cabasos.

-Bueno, entonces campeón ve a buscar tus zapatillas, no podes salir descalzo.-

Ni bien terminó de dar la orden, Tony había desaparecido escaleras arriba. Edward miró a Bella que miraba con una sonrisa por donde acababa de salir el pequeño. Todavía tenía su labio aprisionado entre sus dientes, por lo que aprovechando el momento a solas. Se acercó a ella la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, con la mano libre liberó el labio de su cárcel y acercó su boca a la de ella.

-No hagas eso.- Susurró, su aliento se mezclaba con el de ella al respirar.- Me vuelve loco.- Acortó la distancia y juntó sus labios a los de Bella, moviéndolos con insistencia y amor. Ella sonrió en el beso mientras le respondía con la misma intensidad. Lentamente terminó el beso y Edward apoyó su frente en la de su novia, sonriendo de costado, dejándola momentáneamente en blanco.

-No vale. No es justo que hagas eso.- Dijo Bella haciendo un puchero cuando logró salir de su aturdimiento.-

-¿Hacer qué?- Preguntó él totalmente perdido.

-Sonreír de esa manera. Me deslumbra y no puedo pensar con claridad.- Dijo al momento que se ruborizaba.

-¿Te deslumbro con mi sonrisa?- Involuntariamente la sonrisa se formó en su perfecto rostro.

-Sí, con tu sonrisa y con esa mirada.- Dijo ahora ella, tratando de esquivar sus ojos, si no quedaría nuevamente tildada.-

-¿Qué mirada?- Sonrió mientras se acercaba nuevamente a sus labios.

-Edward, lo estás haciendo a propósito.- Bella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró hacia otro lado.

Él soltó una carcajada.- Te ves adorable cuando refunfuñas y te enojas.- La joven le dedicó una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.- Vale vale.- Dijo acercándose para besarla nuevamente cuando unos pasos en las escaleras los obligaron a volver a su antigua posición.

-Disto!

-Bueno entonces vamos.

Salieron los tres tomados de la mano, con Tony en el medio, y se dirigieron al establo, donde había 6 caballos.

-Wow, son hermosos.- Bella se acercó al primero, que era color marrón claro, casi beige, con la crin un poco más oscura.

-Es se sama Capicho.- Dijo Tony acariciando al caballo, ya que Bella lo había tomado en brazos.

-Capricho. Es la yegua más nueva que hay, tiene un año y medio.- Explicaba el joven

Bella estaba maravillada. Alargó su mano y acarició al caballo también.

-Este de aquí.- Siguió caminando Edward y se dirigía a un caballo totalmente blanco.- Es Pegaso, mi favorito. Después esta de acá es Axia y la del lado Dulcinea. Por aquí esta Fausto, y por último Dante, que es el más viejo de todos.

-¿Y cuál montaremos?-

-¿Sabes montar?- Preguntó

-Sip. Una de las locuras de Alice fue irnos todo un veranos a un campamento silvestre, hasta me enseñaron a hacer fuego con palitos.-

Edward soltó una carcajada mientras desataba a Capricho y a Dante.- Bueno yo iré en el macho y tú en la hembra. Hijo ¿Con quién iras vos?

El pobre giraba su cabeza mirando primero a uno y luego al otro. No podía decidirse.

-Hagamos esto, vas de ida conmigo y de vuelta con tu papi ¿Dale?-Propuso la castaña al ver la duda del niño.

-Tiii.-

Diez minutos después Edward había terminado de ensillar a los caballos y ahora estaban subiendo para poder emprender el recorrido. Tony subió delante de Bella y ella lo rodeó con sus brazos para poder tomar las riendas. El joven subió a su caballo y empezó a andar, diciéndole a la muchacha que lo siguiese.

Fueron pasando por todos los lugares de la estancia. Por la piscina, que en realidad era un viejo estanque refaccionado, por un arroyo donde había patitos y algunos peces. Vieron la quinta de Elizabeth. Una casa al fondo de todo, en la que antes vivía un casero, pero que ahora se usaba para guardar las herramientas y cosas para la mantención.

Edward más que el paisaje miraba a su novia que llevaba a su hijo, no podía entender el que ella sintiera miedo, si era obvio que él la adoraba y pedía a gritos su cariño. Tony alzó la cabeza y miró sonriendo a Bella, que para ese momento estaba sonriendo también y trataba de agarrar algunos mechones que volaban alrededor de su cara, tomando ambas riendas con una mano. El joven buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó el celular. Capturó el momento con la cámara del móvil y lo volvió a guardar.

-Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos, hace una hora que estamos andando.-

La joven y el niño asintieron. Bella se bajó de su caballo, tomó a Tony en sus brazos y luego se dirigió al caballo del lado, donde Edward se hizo para atrás dejándole lugar a su hijo. Una vez ubicado el niño la castaña volvió a su caballo y emprendieron el viaje de vuelta. Al cabo de media hora estaban de nuevo en el establo. Bella estaba sumamente feliz y miraba con ternura cómo su novio se reía ante las locuras que decía el niño. Cuando bajaron y guardaron los caballos volvieron a la casa, donde se encontraron con los padres de Edward con los trajes de baño.

-Vamos a la pileta ¿Vienen?

-Tii

-Bueno, iremos arriba a cambiarnos.- Edward tomó la mano de Bella y subieron las escaleras, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo en el que había muchas puertas.

-¿Trajiste traje de baño? Sino acá hay algunos de Rose que te podrían quedar.

Bella sonrió, abrió su cartera y sacó una malla de dos piezas color celeste con los bordes negros.

-Excelente, cámbiate ahí, es la pieza de mi prima, si necesitas algo de ropa busca en el armario.

La castaña le sonrió, le robó un beso y entró en la habitación indicada. Estaba con el bikini y miraba el espejo. Necesitaba cubrirse con algo, al menos hasta llegar a la pileta. Abrió el armario, y vio unos shorts de jean, algo cortos pero lindos y una musculosa escote en V blanca con rallas negras. Se lo midió y le quedaba bien. Dejó la ropa en la cama junto con el bolso y se puso los anteojos de sol como vincha.

Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró a Edward y Tony que la estaban esperando. El primero llevaba una malla azul petróleo y un polo blanco, el niño tenía una remera verde y el traje de baño verde con rayas negras.

-Tome prestada la ropa.-

-No hay problema. Vamos.- El joven tomó una de sus manos.- Te queda hermoso.-Susurró en su oído, haciendo que Bella se estremeciera. El niño ya había bajado la escalera muy ansioso.

Cuando llegaron a su destino Tony se tiró a la pileta a los brazos de su abuelo. Edward se quitó la remera y a Bella se le atoró la respiración, ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan perfecto? Tenía todo los abs marcados, pero no de manera exagerada. Ni mucho, ni poco, sino que prefecto. Escuchó una risita proveniente de su novio y se dio cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo mirándolo, se ruborizó y se giró para sacarse la ropa y ponerse a tomar sol en algunas de las tumbonas.

Ahora fue el momento de Edward de perder el aliento. Tenía sus curvas, pero no muchas, solo las necesarias en los lugares correctos. Su abdomen plano y las piernas largas y firmes. Esa mujer iba a ser su perdición.

-Papi, papi.- El aludido se giró para ver a su hijo que lo llamaba desde la piscina. Entonces se metió y se puso a jugar con su padre y Tony.

Una hora más tarde, Bella seguía tomando sol charlando con Elizabeth y los tres hombres jugaban al marco-polo.

-Sí, la jardinería es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.- Decía Elizabeth.

-Deberías conocer a Esme, se llevaran de maravilla.-

-¿Esme?

-Sí, es mi madrina y mi segunda madre. Gracias a ella y a su marido Carlisle pude salir después de lo de mis padres.-

Bella no pudo escuchar la contestación ya que unos fuertes brazos la levantaron de su posición. Su novio la había tomado en brazos, la cargó sobre su hombro derecho y avanzó hacia la pileta.

-NOOO!, Edward, por favor ¡NO!,- Bella gritaba y se abrazó a la cintura de él. Si ella caía el se caía también.

-Sí, Bella, Si.

-No no no no no!- La joven parecía una nena pequeña repitiendo su súplica.- Si no me tiras te prometo que…

-Me prometes que…- Dijo Edward llegando al borde del agua.

-Te prometo que…-_Piensa Bella piensa_-… ¡Te cocino el almuerzo y la cena por todo un mes!

Iba a decir que no, cuando pensó que quizás no era una mala idea. No porque no quisiera cocinar, sino porque la vería todos los días para comer, durante un mes.

-Está bien, Acepto.- Dijo bajándola al suelo y dándole un beso en su cachete.

Después de aquel incidente el resto de la tarde había pasado con suma tranquilidad. A las cinco Edward recordó que debían volver a la ciudad y que tenían una hora de viaje.

-Creo que es hora de que vayas saliendo pequeño. Tenemos que volver a casa.

-Pero... ¿no nos vamos a quedad a dodmid?

-No podemos hijo. Mañana es lunes y tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Ohhh.- Tony puso un puchero.

-así que es hora de que salgas y te bañes en la ducha.

-Meno.

-Yo lo baño.- Elizabeth se levantó de su lugar y fue a buscar a su nieto para llevarlo hacia la casa.

Edward tomó su camiseta y extendió su mano hacía la castaña.-Te quiero enseñar algo, ¿Venís?

-Claro.- Bella tomó la ropa y sandalias y fueron caminando de la mano hasta que llegaron al establo.

Edward sacó a Pegaso, lo ensillo y se subió. Estiró su mano hacía la joven.- Subí.- Bella tomó su mano sin pensarlo y él la envolvió con sus brazos tomando las riendas.

-No soy un príncipe azul.- Susurró en su oído mientras avanzaban por los árboles.- Pero encontré a una princesa y al menos tengo un caballo blanco.-

Bella giró su rostro y le sonrió.- Yo encontré al príncipe de mis sueños.

Edward le besó la mejilla y luego la acarició con cuidado. Tenía miedo a que desapareciera.

Tras 20 minutos andando entre árboles llegaron a destino. Bella miró embelesada a su alrededor, era la vista más hermosa que había visto. Se trataba de un claro rodeado de altos y viejos árboles. Había miles de flores de distintos colores que decoraban delicadamente el pasto.

-Es hermoso Edward.- bella se bajó del caballo y caminó hasta el centro y se sentó.

-¿Te acordas cuando me preguntaste por mi lugar en el mundo? – La joven sólo asintió.- Bueno es este.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?- Preguntó mirando al joven que se había sentado a su lado.

-Estaba caminando por los árboles pensando. Mi hermano vino con la noticia de que se iba a casar y estaba muy feliz por él- Edward tomó una de las manos de Bella y entrelazó los dedos.- Pero también estaba un poco… triste. Yo nunca había sentido lo que él sentía por violeta. Entonces llegué aquí y lo encontré como mi respiro a la soledad.- Bella llevó su mano libre hasta la mejilla.- Nunca se lo había mostrado a nadie, siempre venía solo.-puso su mano sobre la de Bella, giró su rostro y besó la palma de su mano.- Pero ahora quiero compartirlo con la mujer que me hizo conocer ese sentimiento que buscaba.

Edward la miró a los ojos y se acercó hasta su boca. Fue un beso calmo lleno de sentimiento. Ambos trasmitían lo mismo _Amor_. El joven pidió permiso para profundizar el beso y ella se lo concedió. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban creando un roce que los estremecía. Él llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de Bella, haciendo presión. Ella dirigió su mano hacía la nuca y empezó a jugas con sus suaves cabellos. En algún momento quedaron recostados sobre el verde pasto, con sus manos entrelazadas y mirándose a los ojos intensamente. Bella veía en sus ojos que estaba en medio de un debate, que buscaba algo en sus propios ojos y ella no sabía qué. Pero al parecer lo encontró porque algo brillo en la mirada de su novio, le acarició una mano y bajó su mirada hacía las manos unidas de ambos.

Edward suspiró.- Se que es muy pronto quizás, pero tengo que decirlo.-Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Bella totalmente desconcertada.- Yo te amo Bella. Nunca sentí lo que siento ahora, es tan fuerte. Siento que estando a tu lado puedo enfrentar lo que sea. Es como si siempre hubiera estado incompleto, cómo si una parte de mí siempre hubiera estando buscando eso que faltaba. Pero yo no lo sabía hasta que llegaste a llenar ese vacío, ese especio que faltaba. Nunca hubo alguien más, siempre fuiste vos.

Bella estaba estática en su lugar _me ama. Me ama. Me ama_. Su mente repetía una y otra vez el discurso. Edward estaba esperando que ella dijera algo. Su silencio lo asustaba hasta que ella levantó la mirada y sonrió.- Yo también te amo y tengo que admitir que estoy un poco asustada. Tampoco me había enamorado antes y entiendo a lo que te referís con lo una parte que falta. Y me asusta el grado de dependencia que tengo. Siento que si te alejarás no podría respirar. Me haces falta, desde el primer día que te vi.

-A mí también me haces falta.- Levantó sus manos unidas y besó el dorso de la mano de ella.

Se quedaron sumidos en un cómodo e íntimo silenció, compartiendo caricias y besos acostados sobre la gramilla. Edward tenía uno de sus brazos apoyado en el pasto y su cabeza sobre este. Su otro brazo estaba alrededor de su novia con su mano entrelazada con la de ella. Bella estaba apoyada de costado, con su cabeza en la curva del cuello de su novio y su mano libre estaba sobre el fuerte y bien formado pecho de él.

-Me parece que debemos regresar.- Susurró Edward.- Se nos hará tarde para viajar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ya eran las 7.30 y Elizabeth salió de la cocina con un delantal puesto.

-¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar? Ya esta lista la comida.

-Bueno total en casa no tenemos comida preparada.- El joven se giró hacía su novia.- Empezaras tu promesa mañana.- La castaña respondió sacándole la lengua.

-Papii, ¿Sa nos mamos?- Tony apareció en lo alto de las escaleras.

-No campeón. Nos quedamos a cenar y nos vamos, asique llama al abuelo que esta la comida lista.

La cena pasó rápidamente y en una agradable conversación. Esta vez el pequeño no protestó y se comió toda la comida. Una vez que terminaron el postre se dirigieron al salón a tomar café. Edward y Bella se sentaron en el sillón grande, con Tony en la falda de su padre. Elizabeth y Edward padre estaba en un sillón de dos cuerpos el lado del otro de la mesa. Poco a poco el niño se fue recostando sobre ambos jóvenes cayendo en un tranquilo sueño. Bella instintivamente comenzó a acariciar el castaño y sedoso cabello de Tony. Edward por su parte pasó un brazo rodeando a su novia y con la otra dejaba en la mesa la taza vacía.

-¿Algo que quieras contarme hijo?- Edward miró a su padre que lo miraba con una ceja alzada, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sí. Aunque mamá ya te debe haber ido con el cuento.- Dijo mirando burlonamente a su madre.- Bella y yo estamos saliendo.-

-Me alegro mucho hijo. Se nota lo felices que son.-

-Gracias.- Dijo tímidamente Bella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

-Me parece que ya es hora de que nos vayamos yendo.- El joven consultó su reloj y confirmo que ya pasaban de las 8.30-

Bella se levantó con cuidado para tomar su bolso y campera. Edward tomó en brazos a Tony y se dirigieron hacía la puesta de la estancia, donde se giraron para saludar.

-Mamá, papá nos vemos.

-Adiós.- Bella besó la mejilla de sus suegros.

-Chau chicos.

-Viajen con cuidado.

-prometan que otro fin de semana vienen a quedarse.

Tras asegurar que viajarían alerta, que los visitarían pronto y acomodar al niño en su asiento salieron hacia la ruta.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-Son fabulosos tus padres, me sentí muy a gusto. Estoy segura de que se llevarían excelente con Esme y Carlisle.-

-Seguro que sí. Es más, cuando vengamos los invitaremos a ellos también, ¿Te parece?-

Bella sólo asintió con su cabeza mirando a su novio.

-¿Mañana tienes muchos turnos?-

-No muchos. Iré a almorzar con ustedes. Pero por la tarde tengo dos cirugías y no sé a qué hora saldré.

-Espero que no muy tarde.-

-Espero lo mismo amor.- Edward estiró una de sus manos, prendió el estereo y tomó la mano de su novia.

-¿Claro de Luna?- Bella reconoció enseguida la música que solía compartir con su madre.

-Si no te gusta puedo cambiar el CD.

-¡NO!, me encanta. Mi mamá la tocaba siempre en el piano. La música clásica es una de las pocas cosas que teníamos en común.- Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar que sin importar que tan diferentes eran podían sentarse toda la tarde a disfrutar la música de sus compositores preferidos.- Éramos muy distintas, pero Claro de Luna era cómo nuestra canción.

-A mí me ayuda a relajarme.- Dijo él al ver que Bella no hablaba más.

-A mí también. Pero desde el accidente no escuché más música clásica. A decir verdad evitaba cada cosa que me hiciera recordarlos. Pensaba que de esa forma podía evitar el dolor. Pero ahora veo cuán equivocada estaba.- Aunque le dolía hablar de ellos, con Edward sentía que ese dolor disminuía.- El dolor nunca se fue.- Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.-

Edward llevó la mano que estaba unida a la de ella hasta su mejilla y secó la solitaria lágrima.- Bella, sé que es muy duro, pero la única forma de que el dolor disminuya es asumiéndolo no esquivando las cosas. Yo te voy a ayudar en todo lo que necesites para afrontar las cosas.

La joven le sonrió. Tenía razón, había evitado enfrentarse a las cosas por tres años. Nunca se había permitido hacer el duelo de manera correcta. Aparentaba estar bien, pero en cuanto estaba sola lloraba y se abandonaba al dolor. Ni siquiera Alice, Angela, Esme o Carlisle la habían podido consolar en tal momento.

Entonces supo lo que debía hacer para poder empezar eso que hacía tres años que debía haber hecho. Y sabía a quién debía recurrir para que la ayudara.

-Llegamos.- Edward aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio. Bella bajó del auto mientras el joven bajaba a Tony que seguía durmiendo. Subieron en ascensor hasta el cuarto piso.

-Bueno mañana a la hora de siempre.- Estaban parados en la puerta de la joven.

-¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ayuda con Tony?-

-No amor. No te preocupes y descansa bien.- Se acercó para besar a su novia.- Te amo.

-Te amo.- Bella lo besó y acarició su mejilla, luego besó la mejilla del pequeño.- Hasta mañana.- Y con esto entró a su departamento.-

o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

HOLA!

Aca volvi después de muuucho tiempo lo see! Pero ya les avise que ando preparando un viaje y estoi a ful haciendo cosas.!

Quiero aclarar algunas cosillas :)

Primero: Vi que a varias de ustedes no les gusto que no se lo contaran a Tony pero yo creo que alguin de razón tienen. De todas formas esta bueno porque como deje entrever ahí Tony ya tiene algo en mente. Muaaah Muaahh.

Segundo: A muchas también les hubiera gustado un TE AMO, en lugar de un TE QUIERO. Esos se los consedo, ya que lo primero no jajajaja

Tercero: Espero que les haya gustado el beso porque como ya dije varias veces es mi primer fic y me cuesta un poco eso.! Pero bueno espero que sea de su agrado.

BUENO AHORA SI LAS DEJO!

ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EN CAPI!

GRACIAS A LAS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS O AGREGAN A FAV Y A ALERTAS :)

Dejen RR que me encantaan y para que tengan una idea de lo que viene el capitulo que viene les dejo algunos ítems.

Glee

Emmett cantando y bailando

Competencia

Idea de lo que se viene? Dejen sus ideas y las canciones que les gustaría que apareciaran!

UN BESO ENORME ¡!

**JULI!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

Nuevo capitulo :) Gracias a todos los que me dejan riviews, me agregan a favoritos o a alerta. Gracias en serio

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bella estaba cocinando mientras tarareaba una canción que salía desde la radio de la sala. Dejó el pollo en la sartén al fuego y se puso a cortar la verdura. Una nueva canción empezó a sonar y se escuchó la puerta principal que se abría. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió cómo unos conocidos brazos la rodeaban y la estrechaban contra el fuerte pecho de su novio.

-Hola amor.- Edward susurró suavemente en su oído para luego besar la sensible zona que se encontraba debajo de este.

-Hola guapo.

-¿Y Tony?

-En su habitación haciendo deberes. Ve a buscarlo mientras termino de preparar la ensalada que la comida ya está lista.-

-Claro.- Ahora la besó en sus labios y se fue a buscar al niño.

Cuando Bella estiró la mano para agarrar el cuchillo que reposaba en la mesada vio algo que le llamó la atención. Entonces llevó su mano hacía sus ojos y contempló ahí los dos anillos que había. Uno de oro blanco con una esmeralda rodeada de pequeños cristales. El otro era una simple alianza de oro.

-Ma ¿Qué mantel ponemos?-

Bella se giró confundida y se encontró con un niño de aproximadamente 8 años, pero no era cualquier niño, sino uno de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Era Tony.

-Ehhh…- Giró la cabeza y encontró un mantel doblado sobre un taburete.- Este- Dijo mientras lo señalaba.

Tony lo tomó y salió de la cocina. Dejando a Bella confundida. Estaba congelada en su lugar.

-¿Qué tal ha sido la mañana?

La castaña tuvo que parpadear un par de veces y se volvió hacía su ¿Marido? Sí, al mirar su mano comprobó que allí se hallaba el anillo dorado que hacía juego con el que estaba en su dedo.- Bien.- Dijo sin saber que otra cosa decir.

-¿Y cómo se ha portado mi princesa?- Edward se acercó unos pasos hacía ella. Bella no entendía de qué hablaba, hasta que él llevó sus manos hacía su ¿_abultado? _vientre. Ahora lo entendía.

-Bien, casi no la he sentido.- En cierto modo no mentía ya que recién se daba cuenta que estaba _embarazada_.

-Mejor así.- Edward acarició el rostro de ella y se agachó para quedar a la altura de su barriga.- Seguí portándote así de bien con tu mami.- Acarició el vientre y luego lo besó con mucha delicadeza.

Bella miraba la escena totalmente conmovida, sentía que en cualquier momento podría echarse a llorar.-

-¡Mamá! ¿Falta mucho? Tengo hambre.- La voz de Tony resonó en toda la cocina, haciendo eco. Pero poco a poco el eco se fue transformando en un molesto e insistente ruido. Bella miraba en todas direcciones, buscando el origen de ruido. De pronto todo lo que la rodeaba se iba volviendo negro, solo quedaba el ruido. Cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió se encontraba en su cama y aquél sonido era la alarma del celular.

Instintivamente llevó ambas manos a su vientre. Plano. Levantó su mano. Vacía. Todo había sido un sueño. Un perfecto sueño.

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Había sido un sueño. Nada era real. Pero ella _Quería_ que fuera real. Cuando una de las lágrimas se abrió paso y se deslizaba por su mejilla escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

-Fue un sueño, sí. Pero no es imposible. Algún día lo tendrás.-

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, tratando de quitarse la humedad de sus ojos y tratando de recordar qué hacía levantada tan temprano. Cuando recordó saltó de la cama y corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió de un tirón.

Allí en el pasillo estaba su dios griego que la miraba sonriendo.

-Me quedé dormida.- Dijo mientras se acercaba y lo besaba.-

-No hay problema, todavía hay tiempo.- La abrazó y le devolvió el beso.- Nos vemos al mediodía. Cocina algo rico.- Estaba entrando al ascensor.

-Claro, nos vemos.- Se giró para entrar al apartamento del frente al suyo. Cómo era costumbre se dirigió hacía la habitación de Tony para asegurarse que seguía durmiendo. Luego llegó a la habitación de Edward, donde la cama la llamaba a gritos. Sin más distracciones se metió entre las sábanas y rogando que el sueño de minutos antes continuara cayó a la inconsciencia.

…-…

Bella se despertó lentamente cuando sintió que el colchón a su lado se hundía apenas. Giró para ver a Tony entre las sábanas.

-Buenos días principito.- Estiró su mano para acariciar el cabello del niño.

-Hola.- Le contestó con una sonrisa medio dormido todavía.

-Vamos a desayunar, ven.- La joven se levantó y tomó al niño en brazos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- Bella estaba sirviéndole cereales con leche mientras esperaba su café.

-mmm… Mamos a ver a Coco.-Tenía que hablar urgente con su tía para que lo ayude a conseguir un barco.

-Bueno, dale.

Terminaron de desayudar y Bella vistió a Tony para luego ir hasta su departamento a cambiarse y finalmente subir a lo de los McCarty-Hale.

-Bella, Tony qué bueno verlos, pasen.-

Entraron al departamento de la rubia y Tony enseguida se encontró con su prima y le contó el nuevo plan. Por otro lado, la castaña pasó a la sala de su amiga, donde se encontró con Emmett muy concentrado en la televisión.

-Emmett, ¿No deberías estar entrenando?- El aludido se sobresaltó al escuchar a Bella.

-Ei, no me asuste así.- Giró su rostro para verla por unos segundos y volvió a fijar su vista en la pantalla.- No, esta semana estoy de vacaciones.-

-Que bueno, ¿Qué es lo que miras tan entretenidamente?- La joven se acercó al sillón, esperando ver algún partido de baseball o futbol, pero no esperaba ver lo que encontró.

-¿Puedes creer lo suertudo que soy? Hoy que empiezan mis vacaciones hay una maratón de todo el día de ¡Glee!- Bella rió. Emmett parecía un niño emocionado en la mañana de navidad.- Podré ver la temporada completa.- Ven, ¿alguna vez lo has visto?- Bella no muy convencida se sentó.

-Umm, no realmente.-

-Oh, verás que es muy bueno.

Por otro lado, en la pieza de princesas, Tony había secuestrado a su tía y prima.

-Tía Rose, vos sabes que so quedo unid a mi papi con Bella.- Rose asintió.- Y se me ocudio una idea.-

-¿Qué idea tesoro?- Rosalie se sentía mal por el pobre niño, todo porque su papa y su novia tenían miedo de enfrentar la realidad.

-Necesito un badco.-

-¿Barco? No entiendo.

-Clado. Como en la pedi. Pepadamos una cena en el badco, con música y todo y se van a enamodad.-

La rubia sonrió ante la idea y decidió ayudarlo.

-Bueno, ya sé quien más nos puede ayudar. Alice.-

Así fue cómo una hora después la duendecillo estaba encerrada en la pieza con los otros planeando cómo hacer todo. Bella no se había enterado de nada ya que estaba muy entretenida con la serie televisiva.

-¿Qué miran?- Alice entró a la sala y se sentó junto a su amiga y Emmett.- Oh por Dios, es ¡Glee! Lo amo.

Minutos más tarde estaban todos reunidos frente al televisor disfrutando de la comedia, hasta que Rose dijo que iba a preparar el almuerzo. Bella recordó que ella debía hacer lo mismo. Rosalie protesto e insistió en que se quedaran a almorzar, pero la castaña debía cumplir su promesa, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta con Tony, prometiendo en que volverían después de comer, ya que a las 5 terminaba el especial de Glee y quedaron en verlo todos juntos.

Una vez en el apartamento empezó a cocinar algo sencillo, Pasta con salsa.

-Buen día.- Edward entró a la cocina y se encontró con Bella revolviendo algo en una olla y a su hijo en un taburete al lado de ella. Se acercó al niño y lo saludó con un beso en la cabeza y luego tomó la cintura de su novia y depositó un casto beso en su cachete, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.-

-¡Hola papi!-

-Hola.- Ambos contestaron con una sonrisa al recién llegado.

-¿Qué nos has preparado hoy? Huele fabuloso.

-Nada muy elaborado, solo fideos con salsa. Ya está todo listo.-

-Bueno entonces campeón- Edward tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo depositó en el suelo.- a lavarse las manos.

Sin más el niño salió hacía el baño. Momento que aprovechó el joven para besar a su novia.

-Ahora sí, buenos días.- Susurró Bella sobre los labios de él.

-Te he extrañado.- Edward llevó una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de ella y la acarició mientras volvía a presionar sus labios dulcemente.

-Yo también.-Siguieron disfrutando de sus besos hasta que a lo lejos se escucharon unos pasos.

Una vez en la mesa comenzaron a hablar sobre cómo les había ido en la mañana. Edward se rió al imaginar a Emmett mirando atentamente la dichosa comedia. Una vez que terminaron de almorzar y lavar los platos, Edward debía volver al trabajo.

-Te amo.- Susurro en su oído mientras besaba su mejilla.- Nos vemos.-

Bella solo pudo asentir con su cabeza.

-Hasta luego campeón.-

Cuando volvieron al departamento del piso de arriba estaban todos nuevamente frente al televisor, también se había incorporado Jasper.

-Qué bueno que volvieron, no se perdieron de mucho. Solo ….- Y así entre todos fueron poniéndolos al día.

Cuando finalmente terminó la maratón y con ello el último capítulo de la temporada, todos estaban bailando y cantando.

-Ya se!- Alice empezó a saltar en su lugar dando palmadas.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- Todos se habían quedados quietos en su lugar tras el ensordecedor grito de la morocha.

-Competencia de canto. Es genial.

-Oh, sí que lo es.- Emmett imitaba a su amiga ahora, saltando en su lugar.- ¿No que sí Rose?

-Es fácil, mujeres contra hombres 4 canciones, 2 canciones cada grupo. El jueves hay que presentar la primera canción,

-¿Y la otra?- A Rose le había gustado la idea.

-La presentaremos el sábado al mediodía.

-Me encanta.- Emmett estaba feliz, no sabía que canción podía elegir

-Creo que se olvidan de un pequeño detalle.- Jasper intervino.- Tanto Edward como yo debemos trabajar.

-Obvio que no se me pasó por alto amor.- Alice se acercó a su novio.- Esperaremos a que Edward llegue, entonces elegiremos las canciones y quién interpretara cada una. Luego tienen 3 días para ensayar, se pueden juntar en los almuerzos y antes de la cena. Porfis, no es tan duro.- Alice comenzó a hacer su pucherito.- ¿Por favor?- y Jasper cayó rendido.

-Claro amor.- Agarró la pequeña cintura de su novia y le dio un suave beso en sus labios.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.- Ahora era ella la que entre cada "Gracias" dejaba un pequeño beso en los labios de él.

-Ehhh, y ¿De dónde sacaremos las canciones? – Bella estaba más que encantada con la idea.

-Fácil. Haremos una lista con las mejores canciones de los últimos años. Cortaremos los nombres y los ponemos en una bolsa. Pero antes hay que poner nuestros nombres en otra bolsa y seleccionar los 2 cantantes del grupo. Será todo por sorteo.

-Bueno empecemos a buscar las canciones.- Rose estaba abriendo la computadora portátil.

Después de muchas horas recortando nombres de canciones y discutiendo si determinadas canciones eran de las mejores o no se encontraron frente a una bolsa con al menos 25 canciones. Por otro lado, en dos bolsitas más pequeñas había cuatro papelitos en cada una.

-Ya que está todo listo, iré a preparar la cena. Cuando terminemos Edward, Tony y yo volveremos para hacer el sorteo.- Bella se puso de pie y tomó al niño en brazos.

-Oh, no. Sabes que Emmett no aguantará tanto tiempo.- Rosalie señaló a su marido que estaba sentado frente a las bolsas y alternaba miradas entre estas y el reloj de pared.- Lo mejor es que por hoy se queden a comer con nosotros.

-Supongo que sí. Pero déjame ayudarte.

-..-

Cuando Edward estacionó el auto en el garaje del edificio lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, cenar y luego relajarse. Podría invitar a Bella a que vieran alguna película juntos o algo. Estaba llegando al ascensor y su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Mensaje de Bella.

"_Amor, estamos todos en lo de Rose. Te esperamos aquí. Te amo. B."_

Adiós plan de relajarse pensó. Pero por otra parte le alegraba la idea de pasar un rato con todos. Cuando llegó al departamento de su prima tocó timbre y esperó hasta que una hermosa castaña le abrió.

-Hola amor.

-Hola mi princesa.- Edward la cogió de la cintura mientras le daba un beso.- Te extrañe.- La estrechó aún más en sus brazos. Era increíble la forma en la que encajaban a la perfección.

-Yo también. Pero ahora mejor que entremos. Emmett está algo ansioso.-

-¿Ansioso? ¿Por?

-Ya verás.

Cuando entró a la sala vio que todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de café con tres bolsas sobre esta.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Eddie. Por fin llegas.- Emmett agarró al joven y lo arrastró hasta el sofá.

-No me llames Eddie.- Dijo entre dientes.-¿Alguien me quiere decir qué es esto?

-Sí, queridito Edward. Esto es la selección de nuestro Gran Concurso de Canto.- Alice se puso a explicar todo lo que ya les había explicado al resto horas atrás.- ¿Y qué te parece?

Edward giró su cabeza y se encontró con Bella que lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada llena de felicidad y ansias. Luego bajó la vista y vio que sobre el regazo de ella estaba su hijo que también lo miraba con un brillo en la mirada. No tenía otra opción.

-Me parece divertido. ¿Por qué no?- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno entonces lo primero. Tony saca de esta bolsa un papelito.- Alice tomó la bolsa que tenía el nombre de los chicos y se lo entregó al niño.- El nombre que saques tendrá que cantar el jueves.

El niño estiró su mano dentro y sacó un cuadradito de papel y se lo entregó a Bella.

-A ver…- Bella fue desdoblando el papel y leyó.- Jasper.

-Mmfff… -Jasper rezongaba.

-¿QUÉ? SE SUPONE QUE YO DEBÍA CANTAR PRIMERO.- Emmett se sentó con los brazos en jarras y una expresión de niño enfadado.

-Ya Emmett no seas tan infantil.- Rose le pasó un brazo por los hombros intentando reconfortarlo.- Además queda otra canción.-

-Bueno ahora mi querida Coco, elije a nuestra primera cantante.- Alice acercó la bolsa a la niña. Esta eligió entre los papeles y se lo dio a su mama.

Rose tras abrirlo, sonrió y dijo.- Bella.

El rostro de la joven se torno colorado momentáneamente mientras sentía como todas las miradas se centraban en ella. Pero eso dejó de importarle cuando sintió una suave caricia en su mano. Edward le daba a entender que no debía preocuparse de nada.

-Bueno ahora va la última canción para los masculinos.- Nuevamente Tony tomó un papel y esta vez se lo dio a su papá.

-Que diga Emmett, Que diga Emmett, Que diga Emmett, Que diga Emmett.- El gran oso repetía bajo su aliento mientras cruzaba sus dedos.

Edward abrió el papel y resoplo.- Soy yo.-

-ESO SÍ QUE NO ES JUSTO! – Emmett se paró.

-Emm, osito, amor, Es suerte ¿sí? Otro día podrás cantar tú.

-Sí claro.- Dijo irónicamente mientras se sentaba nuevamente.-

-Y ahora la última cantante.- Coco tomó el papel.

Alice lo fue abriendo y sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Cantaremos todas.-

-¿Cómo que todas?- Bella expresó la pregunta de todos.

-Claro, había cuatro papeles por bolsa. "Alice", "Rose", "Bella" y "Todas" o "Edward", "Jasper", "Emmett" y "Todos".

-Es decir…

-que en la primera canción cantará Bella, y tú- Señaló a Rose.- Y yo haremos los coros. En cambio en la segunda canción participaremos las cuatro por igual.

-Entiendo.- Dijo Bella.

-No es justo.- Nuevamente Emmett se quejaba.

-Ya, es cuestión de sorteo. Ahora las canciones. Bella saca tu canción. No se la muestres a nuestros competidores.- Alice miró con los ojos entrecerrados a cada uno de los chicos.

La castaña metió la mano en la bolsa llena de papeles y tomó uno. Lo abrió y sonrió. Esto estaba bueno. Muy bueno.

"_So What – Pink"_

-Veo que te gustó.-Edward sonreía como reacción refleja a la sonrisa de ella. Bella levantó la mirada y aún sonriéndole asintió.

-Y mucho.

-Ahora Jazzie, tu canción.

-No es posible. ¿No se puede cambiar?

-Nop.- Alice cerró la bolsa y le dio la espalda.

-No puede ser tan mala, a ver.- Tanto Emmett como Edward se acercaron a ver el resultado. Ambos soltaron una carcajada al leer "_Grace Kelly – Mika" _ En el papel.

-Ya dejen de burlarse. Además todavía quedas tú.- Miró a su primo deseando que le toque una canción más humillante que a él.

-Bueno ahora Coco será nuestra representante para la canción grupal.

"_Don't Cha-The Pussycat Dolls"_ Rezaba el papel

-Esto será muy pero muy interesante.- Rose frotaba sus manos mientras Alice ya veía la ropa y Bella iba armando una coreografía en su cabeza.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora me toca a mí.- Edward se levantó y cuando iba a tomar un papel miró a su hijo.- ¿Quieres sacarlo por mí?- El niño solo asintió y le entregó en nombre de su canción.

-Sí.- Susurró bajito. Sus compañeros se acercaron.

"_Supermassive Black Hole – Muse" _

-Que suerte.- Jasper refunfuño.

-Bueno ahora que está todo listo ahora podemos ir a comer. Gracias.- Emmett había dejado de insistir con que quería canta, porque se le había ocurrido algo.

La cena pasó tranquila entre risas e ideas para el gran jueves y sábado. Una vez que terminaron cada pareja abandonó el hogar de Rose y Emmett para ir a sus respectivas casas. Las chicas habían quedado verse en la mañana en el departamento de Bella para decidir cosas sobre las canciones y armar una pequeña coreografía para la primera canción. Los hombres, en cambio, se juntarían a almorzar en el apartamento de Jasper.

Cuando Bella, Edward y un dormido Tony en los brazos de su padre llegaron al piso 4, la joven estaba por despedirse del ojiverde.

-No quieres pasar a tomar un café o algo. Te extrañe mucho hoy.- Él la miraba con un sexy y tierno puchero en sus labios.

Bella suspiró ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?- Esta bien amor, además yo también te extrañe.

Edward besó sus labios y sonrió torcidamente mientras buscaba en su bolsillo trasero las llaves. Una vez que abrió la puerta fue a la habitación de su hijo, sintiendo como Bella lo seguía.

Acostó a Tony en su cama sobre las sábanas y se volvió para buscar el pijama. Cuando se disponía a desvestir a su hijo, Bella ya le había sacado las zapatillas y trataba de quitar sus pantalones sin despertarlo. Edward sonrió y lo alzó un poco para que ella pudiera sacarlo más fácil. Le pasó el shortcito de algodón y Bella cuidadosamente se lo puso. Finalmente la joven se sentó en la cama y con sus manos levantó el torso del niño para que Edward pudiera sacar la remera y ponerle la camiseta de dormir. Cuando estuvo totalmente cambiado, ella abrió las sábanas y él lo acostó dentro. Entre los dos lo arroparon.

-Buenas noches principito.- Bella se agachó y le besó la frente.

-Buenas noches campeón.- Ahora fue Edward quien se inclinó y besó al niño en la frente.

Se quedaron abrazados, viéndolo dormir unos minutos.

-Vamos.- El susurro del joven la hizo girar y tomar la mano de él para volver a la sala.- Gracias.- Dijo cuando llegaron a la cocina y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Cuando quieras.- Sonrió.- Pero me encanta hacerlo, es tan tierno verlo dormir.- Lo miró a los ojos y luego apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, relajándose gracias al acompasado sonido de su corazón.

Permanecieron un buen rato abrazados.

-¿Te apetece ver una película?- Edward habló en un tono de voz sumamente quedado. No quería arruinar la magia del momento.

Bella solamente asintió.

-Bueno, entonces iré a ponerme el pijama.

-Mmhh, yo también.- Cuando iba a girar hacía la puerta unos conocidos brazos se lo impidieron.

-No hace falta que vallas hasta tu casa. Yo te presto una remera si querés.

-Gracias.- La castaña se puso en puntitas para besar a su novio.- Mientras te vestís yo preparo las palomitas.

Unos minutos después Bella estaba terminando de pasar las palomitas de la olla a un recipiente cuando sintió que él la abrazaba por atrás.- Te dejé la remera en el baño para que te cambies.- El aliento de Edward la golpeó en la nuca, erizándole los vellos.

-Cla..Claro.- Cuando se dio la vuelta miró el torso desnudo de su novio y un calor la invadió, pero no únicamente en sus mejillas, bastante más abajo también.- Mejor voy a cambiarme.

Prácticamente corrió al baño.- Tranquila Bella.- Se dijo bajito. Cuando se tranquilizó buscó la remera y se la puso. Le quedaba bastante grande, casi a mitad de muslo. En seguida se sintió rodeada por ese familiar aroma. Dulce pero varonil. Sexy.

Edward estaba agachado frente al televisor revisando la pila de películas que Rose se encargaba de actualizar cuando sintió pasos en el pasillo.- Prefieres alguna en part…- La palabra le quedó en la garganta al verla. Esa camiseta le gustaba mucho, pero ahora le gustaba mucho más, es más ya no volvería a usarla, se la regalaría. El color azul resaltaba su piel y lucía sus largas piernas.

Bella se sonrojó ante la atenta mirada de su novio, quien se puso de pie.

-Esa es oficialmente mi remera favorita.-La atrajo a sus brazos.- Te amo.-

-Te amo.- Y acortó toda la distancia que existía entre ellos, dejándose envolver por un beso tierno pero pasional.

-La película.- A duras penas Edward había podido romper el beso y recordar la película. Necesitaba distraerse antes de que se despierte todo el deseo que había logrado esconder hasta ahora.

Pusieron la primera que estaba en la pila de DVDs y se sentaron en el sillón con el recipiente con palomitas. Edward estaba sentado con los pies estirados sobre la pequeña mesa ratona y Bella tenía la cabeza en su pecho y los pies a su costado en el sillón. Ninguno de los dos le prestaba real atención a la película, solo disfrutaban la compañía del otro y cada tanto se robaban besos y mimos.

-….-

Edward abrió sus ojos, en la pantalla del televisor estaba el menú de la película. Comprobó el reloj. 2.30. Sintió como entre sus brazos Bella se movía, lo tenía abrazado por la cintura y su cabeza todavía apoyada en su pecho. Con mucho cuidado la tomó en brazos y se dirigió hacía su habitación. Estaba muy cansado como para llevarla a su departamento o preparar la habitación de huéspedes. Además habían estado durmiendo juntos hasta recién, por lo que un par de horas no harían la diferencia. Llegó al borde de la cama. Como pudo abrió las sábanas y la metió dentro, rodeó la cama y se acostó.

-Edward.- Fue un suspiro por parte de Bella.

-Aquí estoy amor.- Entonces ella se giró hacía él y lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza sobre el escultural y amplio pecho de Edward. Él la rodeo con sus brazos y le besó los cabellos.- Descansa. Te amo.

-Te amo.- Contestó en sueños la castaña.

-..-

BUENO. DECIDI SUBIR HASTA ACA. PORQUE LA IDEA PRINCIPAL ERA HACER EL CONCURSO TMB. PERO DECIDI QUE NO. PORQUE LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTOY SUUUUUUPER OCUPADA CON EL TEMA DEL VIAJE Y SI SEGUIA ASI NO IBA A PODER ACTUALIZAR Y SIENTO QE NO CUMPLO CON USTEDES. POR ESO PERDON POR ESTE CAPITULO TAN CORTO. PERO PROMETO QUE MAÑANA MISMO EMPIEZO CON EL CONCURSO. ADEMAS EN EL MISMO CAPITULO SERA LA CENA EN EL BARCO.

TAMBIEN LES ADELANTO QUE EN UN PAR DE CAPITULOS SE VAN A LONDRESS! ALGUIEN ADIVINA PORQUE?

OTRA COSA! LES GUSTO EL SUEÑO. A MI ME ENCANTO… ME PARECIO TAN TIERNO.. ¡

AHORA SI, BESOO! Y GRACIAS POR SUS RIVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS.

JULI!


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

Nuevo capitulo :) Gracias a todos los que me dejan riviews, me agregan a favoritos o a alerta. Gracias en serio

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno como ya les adelante en el capi pasado va a haber muchas canciones :) por ese motivo no voy a poner las letras. Voy a indicar en donde empiezan las canciones para que si ustedes quieren las pongan. Les repito los nombres.

1-Grace Kelly – Mika

2-So What – Pink

3-Supermassive Black Hole – Muse

4-Don't Cha – Pussycat Dolls

5-Poker Face – Lady Gaga

6-Flightless Bird, American Mouth – Iron & Wine

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El despertador comenzó a sonar, cuando Bella iba a estirar el brazo para detenerlo, este paró. Entonces sintió cómo bajo su cabeza y brazos la cálida, fuerte y dura almohada se empezaba a mover.

-¡_Espera! ¿Cómo que se mueve?_ – Se preguntó la castaña antes de abrir los ojos y comprobar la razón.

-Buenos días amor.- Edward miraba a Bella desde su posición. Nunca había amanecido tan bien.

-Mmmh. Hola.- Le contestó mientras estiraba sus brazos para luego volverse a acurrucar en los brazos de su novio.- ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

Edward sonrió al sentir a su ángel en su pecho abrazándolo, entonces la rodeo con sus brazos para estrecharla más fuerte- Anoche nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón antes de que termine la película. Me desperté cerca de las 2.30 y estaba muy cansado para llevarte hasta tu casa y cómo habíamos dormido juntos hasta ese momento supuse que unas horas más no harían la diferencia.- Ahora acariciaba con una de sus manos el largo y suave cabello de Bella.

-Oh.- esa fue la inteligentísima respuesta de ella. Pero bueno, todavía estaba medio dormida.

-¿Cómo has dormido?- Preguntó Edward sin dejar de acariciarle la melena.

-Muy bien. A decir verdad, hacía años que no dormía tan bien.- Contestó sin pensar, por lo que cuando terminó de pronunciar la frase su cara se puso carmín.

-No te avergüences amor, yo también he dormido mejor que en muchos años. Y para serte sincero amanecer contigo en mis brazos es la mejor forma de empezar mi día.- Agachó su cabeza para besar sus cabellos.- Y me encantaría despertar así todos los días.

Bella levantó su mentón para mirarlo a los ojos y ver la verdad en esas esmeraldas.

-Te amo.- Susurró.

-Yo también mi princesa. Pero tengo que empezar a prepararme antes de que se me haga tarde.

-Cierto. Pero yo te preparo el desayuno ¿Qué prefieres?- Bella rodó hasta la orilla de la cama y se sentó esperando la respuesta mientras veía a su novio ponerse de pié y buscar ropa en el armario.

Edward llegó hasta su lado, le acarició la mejilla.- Un café con una tostada nomás.

Bella frunció el ceño.- Amor deberías comer algo más que solo una tostada con un simple café.-

-Lo sé. Pero tengo una importante cirugía a primera hora y no puedo llegar muy tarde. Te prometo que en cuanto salga de la cirugía comeré algo más.

Ella asintió y se paró para dirigirse a la cocina donde preparó el desayuno que le había pedido. Minutos más tarde apareció un Edward recién bañado con un pantalón de vestir y camisa blanca. Alrededor de su cuello tenía una corbata a medio hacer. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y la castaña enseguida le trajo el café con dos tostadas. Él le tomó la mano y la sentó en su regazo.

Edward tomaba su café con una mano mientras que la otra estaba en la espalda baja de Bella.

-¿Me avisarás cuando salgas de la operación?- Preguntó la castaña acariciando los húmedos y cobres cabellos de su novio

-Claro.- Dejó la taza de café, le tocó la punta de la nariz y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la joven.

-Hoy irás a almorzar a lo de Jasper ¿no?

-Sí princesa, pero a la noche vendré a cenar para acá

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras con sus manos agarraba los extremos de la corbata.

-Me parece, Doctor Masen que las corbatas no son su fuerte.- Empezó a deshacer el intento de nudo y a rehacerlo.

-Y por lo visto Srta. Swan usted es toda una experta.- Edward sonrió de manera torcida.

-Bueno la verdad es que mi padre nunca aprendió a hacerse el nudo correctamente y mi madre no era una experta que digamos. Por lo que una de las mucamas le dejaba las corbatas perfectamente arregladas en el armario. Cuando tenía unos 13 le pedí a María que me enseñara, y desde ese día yo lo ayudaba cada mañana.- La joven sonrió al recordar la rutina con sus padres.

-Bueno, al parecer me tendrás que ayudar a mí ahora.

-Me parece que sí.- Bella terminó de arreglar el nudo.- Listo.

-Gracias amor.- Edward la besó.-Pero ahora debo irme. Te voy a extrañar.

-Yo también.- Se despidieron en la puerta con un beso y un abrazo. Bella, siguiendo con su rutina diaria se dirigió a la habitación de Tony para luego volver a la cama donde había pasado la noche.

Bella volvió a despertarse cerca de las 9, ya que 9.30 Rose y Alice irían a su departamento. Buscó la ropa que había usado el día anterior y se cambio. Una vez que estaba lista fue a ver al niño. Lo vio durmiendo muy tranquilo, por lo que decidió no despertarlo. Lo tomó en brazos y se fue a su departamento, abrió la cama y lo arropó.

Giró sobre sus talones para encarar el armario y cambiarse de ropa. Una vez que estuvo con ropa limpia y peinada empezó a prepararse el desayuno.

Estaba terminando su taza de café cuando tocaron el timbre. Fue a abrir y se encontró con sus dos amigas.

-Rose, Alice, pasen.

-Gracias Bellie.

-¿Y Coco?

-Se quedó durmiendo con Emmett. ¿Y Tony?

-En mi habitación.

-Muy bien, es hora de empezar. Hoy prepararemos la coreografía para So What, mañana vamos a comprar el vestuario y el jueves a la mañana ensayo general con vestuario. Después de comer nos empezamos a pintar y arreglar.- Alice estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y sostenía un cronograma en sus pequeñas manos.

-Alice, ¿cómo es que vamos a empezar a arreglarnos después de comer si vamos a cantar antes de la cena?

-Hay Belli Bells, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que arreglarse lleva muuucho tiempo?- La morocha miraba a su amiga como si fuera un niño pequeño- Ahora manos a la obra.

Y así se pusieron entre las tres a armar la coreografía con algunos movimientos rockers, sensuales, movimientos de cabezas. Iban a conseguir micrófonos y una guitarra, para simular lo mejor posible, según Alice.

Cerca de las 11 tenían prácticamente la coreografía lista y escucharon ruidos en el interior del departamento.

-Debe ser Tony que ya se despertó, ya vuelvo.- Bella salió hacía su habitación.

-Buen día dormilón.- La castaña se sentó en la cama y empezó a acariciar los cabellos, que eran tan suaves cómo los de su padre.- ¿Querés desayunar?

Tony sólo asintió con la cabeza y estiró sus bracitos para que Bella lo llevara.

-Me parece que alguien todavía está dormido.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y empezó a caminar a la cocina, mientras el niño apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la joven, cerrando sus ojitos.

Cuando Bella entró a la cocina, vio a sus dos amigas con las cabezas pegadas susurrando cosas.

-Sí, ya está todo listo, en color plata.

-¿Qué planean?

Tanto Rose como Allie saltaron del susto. La primera se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras que la segunda se dirigió a la puerta principal.

-Nada Bellita, ahora debo irme. Mañana a las 10 en el centro comercial, sin excusas.

-Claro Alice.- Respondieron las otras dos, rodando los ojos.

Una vez que la duendecillo salió del departamento, Rose se volvió a ver a sus sobrino.

-Hola cariño.

-Tía Rose.- El niño apenas abrió los ojos para dedicarle una sonrisa y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en Bella.

-Bueno, mejor me voy. Coco ya debe estar despierta y en un rato Emmett se va a lo de Jasper.

-Cierto. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.- Ambas se saludaron y la castaña volvió a la cocina.

-Bueno mi principito, ¿Qué se te antoja desayunar?

-Cedeales.- La joven sentó a Tony en una de las sillas y le sirvió el desayuno. Cuando estaba por tomar asiento a un lado de él empezó a sonar el celular.

Miró la pantalla y vio el nombre que tanto quería ver.

-Hola.-

-Hola amor, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy acá con Tony que acaba de despertar.- La joven miró al pequeño y le sonrió.- ¿Vos?

-Yo acabo de salir de la operación.

-Oh, ha sido muy larga. ¿Salió todo bien?

-Sí mi amor, no te preocupes. ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

-No sé. Tony recién se despierta y las chicas estuvieron hasta recién practicando para el jueves.

-Mhhh. Yo tengo que ir a lo de Jasper. Alice y esas ideas.-

-Bueno, pero será divertido.

-Eso espero. Bueno amor, me tengo que ir. Saludos al enano.

-Claro. Nos vemos.

-Te amo.

-Yo también.- Bella cortó el teléfono con un suspiro y miró al niño.- Papi te manda saludos.

Tony sólo asintió ya que tenía la boca llena.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Antes de que pudiera contestar el teléfono de Bella volvió a sonar. Miró el identificador de llamadas y contestó.

-¡Esme!

-Bella, tesoro, ¿cómo andas?

-Bien, y ¿vos? Hace mucho que no hablamos.

-Por eso mismo, me tienes un poco abandonada.

-Sí, lo sé, y lo siento.

-Por eso te llamaba. ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntas?

-Claro, pero…

-Ya sé que estás con el pequeño, los espero a los dos a almorzar en casa.

-Bueno, en una hora iremos.

-Claro.- La castaña cortó la llamada.- Nos espera Esme a almorzar, ¿Te parece bien?

-Tiii! ¡Esme!- Bella rió por el entusiasmo del niño.

-Bueno entonces termina tu desayuno mientras arreglo mi habitación así después vamos a tu casa, arreglamos las camas allá y te vestimos.

Una vez que hicieron todo lo que tenían que hacer, 40 minutos más tarde estaban en la camioneta de la castaña rumbo a lo de los Cullen.

-¿Qué prefieres escuchar? Tenemos un viaje de media hora.- Bella miraba a Tony desde el espejo retrovisor que estaba sentado en su sillita de viaje (que habían trasladado desde el auto de Rose al suyo una semana atrás).- Tengo estos Cds infantiles, música clásica.

Y así pasaron todo el viaje hasta la mansión. Cuando llegaron, Bella bajó del auto y desató al niño, lo tomó en brazos y avanzaron hasta el porche de la casa. La joven tocó timbre y esperaron a que les abrieran.

-Bella, cariño. Tony. Pasen, estoy terminando el almuerzo.

Entraron a la casa y dejaron al pequeño en la sala mirando televisión y las mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina.

-¿Hay algo que tengas que contarme mi niña?- Esme la miraba con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Era imposible que Alice le hubiera avisado.

-Lo veo en tu mirada tesoro.

-Bueno, la verdad es que estoy de novia con Edward.- La castaña sonrió inconsciente ante la mención de _ese_ nombre.

-Me alegro tanto, se nota lo enamorados que están, y por lo visto, Tony lo ha tomado muy bien.

-Oh, no. No se lo hemos dicho todavía.

Esme la miró sorprendida.- ¿Por qué no? ¿Él no quiere decirle?- Ahora fruncía el ceño.

-No, Edward quiere decírselo, pero yo tengo miedo.- La última palabra la dijo en un susurro y agachando la mirada, como cada vez que admitía una debilidad.

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a que cariño?- Tomó su mentón y lo elevó hasta obligarla a verla a los ojos.- ¿Miedo a la felicidad? Es obvio que Tony te adora.

- Sé que Tony me quiere, y admito que tengo algo de miedo de cómo reaccione cuando se entere. Pero no es eso lo que temo. Esme me da miedo a que él salga lastimado si las cosas entre Edward y yo no funcionan. Es para protegerlo.

-Ai, mi niña, ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? No podes empezar una relación y tener miedo a cómo va a terminar. Aprovecha lo más que puedas. Y si por algo las cosas no terminan bien, cosa que personalmente no creo, tendrán que enfrentar cada uno su futuro.

Bella solo asintió con la cabeza a modo de afirmación.

-Bueno, vamos a terminar de preparar la comida.

El almuerzo lo pasaron tranquilamente, charlando. Tony le contaba muy emocionado a Esme que ya había comprado la mochila, el delantal y la taza para el jardín, el cuál empezaba la semana siguiente. Sin darse cuenta ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde y Bella debía ir a preparar la cena.

-Saluda a Carlisle de mi parte. Dile que algún día de estos pasare a visitarlo por el hospital.

-Claro querida, seguro que solo visitaras a tu tío y a nadie más.- Esme le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, logrando que la cara de la joven se vuelva roja.

-Sí, claro. Tony, saluda a Esme que nos vamos.

El viaje de vuelta fue más rápido que el de la ida, pero pasaron por un supermercado a comprar un par de cosas para preparar la cena.

Con una par de bolsas más de las necesarias volvieron, ahora sí, al departamento de los Masen.

La carne ya estaba en el horno y las papas en la olla cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Edward entró al departamento, el cual estaba muy silencioso.

-¿Bella? ¿Tony?- Se dirigió a la cocina. Vacía. La sala, también vacía. Entonces escuchó risas y el chapoteo de agua.

Cuando entró al baño sonrió ante la imagen que veía. Tony estaba en la bañera llena de espuma y con patitos a los costados. Bella estaba sentada en el piso del baño y frotaba el shampoo en el cabello del niño, mientras los dos reían y el pequeño salpicaba un poco a la castaña.

-Hasta que te bañaste pequeño apestoso.- Edward miraba a su hijo con cara de burla. El niño le sacó la lengua.

El joven se acercó hasta la bañera y se sentó detrás de Bella, pasando las piernas por los costados de ella.

Y así fue cómo estuvieron largo rato los tres en el baño divirtiéndose con la espuma y los patitos.

-Bueno campeón, es hora de salir del agua que esta fría.

Bella se fue a la cocina a preparar la mesa mientras los hombres de la casa se vestían. Al rato aparecieron los dos de la mano.

La cena pasó entre risas y anécdotas de los ensayos de las canciones respectivamente. Tony le contó a su padre de la tarde con Esme y que el día siguiente había decidido ir al cine. Entonces empezó a bostezar y poco a poco sus ojitos se iban cerrando.

-Vamos enano. Saluda a Bella, que te estás quedando dormido.- Edward tomó en brazos al niño y lo acercó a su novia para que la pudiera saludar.

-Hasta mañana principito.

-Chau Bella.

Mientras el joven acostaba al niño, ella levantó la mesa y preparó café. Unos minutos después se encontraba sentada en la mesa del salón con las tazas en la mesa enfrente. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó venir a Edward.

-¿En qué anda esa cabecita?- Se sentó en el sillón, al lado de ella, la atrajo a su pecho y depositó un beso en su frente.

Bella se dejó arropar en ese fuerte pecho que la hacía sentir protegida y querida. Mientras esos brazos la rodearan nada malo podría pasarle.

-Estaba pensando en Tony.- Apenas fue un susurró.

Edward la alejo un poco para mirarla y frunció el ceño. Era todo demasiado perfecto. Ahora ella no quería estar con él porque no quería a Tony. Pero si parecía que se amaban.

-No es nada de lo que te estás imaginando.- Bella lo sacó de su burbuja acariciando la arruga que se le había formado entre las cejas.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con Tony?- Preguntó todavía un poco receloso.

-Creo que deberíamos decirle lo nuestro.- Dijo para luego volver a acurrucarse en los brazos de Edward.- Tienes razón en que él no se enojará conmigo.

-De eso puedes estar segura.- Agachó su rostro para besarla en los labios. Primero empezó suave y lento. Para después ir subiendo de intensidad.

-Te amo Isabella y pase lo que pase lo enfrentaremos juntos. Como debe ser.- Con una mano acarició su mejilla.

-Yo también te amo.-Ahora ella se incorporó mejor, para quedar a la misma altura y poder pasar los brazos por su cuello, para trabarlos a la altura de la nuca y atraerlo hacía ella.

Él sonrió y terminó de eliminar toda distancia que los separaba. Llevó sus manos hacía la cintura de la joven y poco a poco su peso fue venciendo al de ella de forma que quedaron acostados en el sillón. El beso era tranquilo y lento, hasta que Edward rozo el labio inferior de ella pidiendo permiso. Bella accedió, pero esta vez fue su lengua la que buscó dominar el beso. Cuando respirar fue una necesidad se separaron jadeando. Edward apoyó su frente en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Bella, que al igual que él intentaba calmar su respiración.

Las manos de Bella seguían en la nuca de él, jugando con el sedoso pelo, mientras que las de Edward se movían avaricias, pero delicadas por el cuerpo de su novia.

-Vas a matarme algún día Bella.- La cosquilla del aliento le provocó a la castaña un escalofrío.

Lentamente volvieron a la posición original en el sillón y se tomaron el café, que ya estaba algo frío.

-Ya es hora que me vaya.- Bella se puso de píe.

-¿No te quedas esta noche?- Edward hizo un tierno puchero, el cual era muy difícil de resistir.

Bella necesito de todas sus fuerzas para negarlo.- No amor, es mejor si vamos despacio. Además Tony podría levantarse y prefiero decírselo a que nos encuentre en la cama.

-Tienes razón. Pero en cuanto Tony sepa no tendrás más excusas.- Se paró para sonreírle y acompañarla hasta la puerta.- Asique disfruta de tu soledad hasta el sábado.

Bella rodó los ojos y se despidió.

La pareja había decidido contarle de su relación a Tony el sábado en cuanto acabara todo el lío de la competencia de canto. Irían al parque a hacer un picnic y ahí le dirán la verdad.

El miércoles pasó de forma rápida, entre el centro comercial, las protestas de Bella por la ropa y zapatos, el cine, la cena, los ensayos. Entonces llegó el jueves. El gran día de la presentación de las primeras canciones.

Por la mañana Edward y Jasper trabajaron mientras que las mujeres hicieron un ensayo general y Emmett ensayaba también su parte. Después del mediodía Alice secuestró a las mujeres, incluida Coco, para empezar a prepararlas.

Varias horas después subieron al departamento de Rose con batas hasta debajo de las rodillas, para no mostrar el outfit. Los hombres se veían muy graciosos, en especial Jasper, que tenía una remera blanca con un gran estampado rojo y amarillo, tiradores rojos, al igual que el pantalón. En cambio Edward y Emmett traían jeans un poco apretados y camisetas con estampados locos y de muchos colores.

-Bueno, es hora de empezar. Bella, ¿cara o cruz?- Alice tenía una moneda en su mano.

-Cara.-Dijo mientras se comía con la mirada a su novio.

-Salió cara. Qué elijes Bellie, vamos primeras o segundas.

-Segundas.- Dijo al momento que le sonreía maliciosamente a los tres chicos.

Jasper empezó a decir cosas bajo su aliento, mientras que los tres se ubicaban en el "escenario" y las tres mujeres y los niños se sentaban en las sillas.

AQUÍ EMPIEZA GRACE KELLY – MIKA !

Cuando la canción empezó las mujeres se largaron a reír y entendieron el porqué de las protestas de Jasper.

Jasper, que estaba de espalda, se dio vuelta y empezó a cantar, Emmett hizo el coro de mujer. Lo cual era más gracioso todavía.

_I try to be like Grace Kelly__  
__But all her looks were too sad__  
__So I try a little Freddie__  
__Ive gone identity mad!_

Edward se dedicaba a cantar como apoyo a Jasper en los momentos indicados. La coreografía no era la gran cosa, pero se movían entre las sillas del "público". Saltaban y seguían cantando. Edward tomó una guitarra imaginaria y empezó a tocarla en el aire, mientras que Emmett ocupaba una silla y empezaba a tocar una batería con baquetas imaginarias.

Jasper, ubicado en el medio del escenario, tomó un control remoto y empezó a cantar con más ganas y se fue agachando en el momento en el que las notas iban subiendo en el estribillo.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando terminó esa parte y volvió a empezar nuevamente el estribillo.

Emmett saltó a un sillón y empezó nuevamente a hacer los coros, moviendo la cabeza de manera energética

_I could be brown__  
__I could be blue__  
__I could be violet sky__  
__I could be hurtful__  
__I could be purple__  
__I could be anything you like__  
__Gotta be green__  
__Gotta be mean__  
__Gotta be everything more__  
__Why dont you like me?__  
__Why dont you like me?__  
__Why dont you walk out the door!_

La canción terminó con Jasper en el medio de la sala y Edward y Emmett detrás de él con sus espaldas apoyadas el uno con el otro.

El público estalló en aplausos y los tres hombres hacían reverencias.

-Bien, creo que es nuestro turno.

Las tres se pararon y Rose y Bella fueron al centro de la sala, mientras que Alice desapareció para luego volver con un micrófono antiguo y una guitarra electica de color rojo.

-Ahora sí.

ACA EMPIEZA SO WHAT – PINK

Las tres se dieron vuelta y soltaron las batas. Llevaban unos cortos vestidos negros con finas tiras plateadas que dibujaban una red a lo largo de todo el vestido. En los pies llevaban zapatos negros de 12 cm.

La música empezó a sonar dejando a los hombres mirándolas como bobos. Empezaron a mover las caderas al ritmo de la canción mientras Rose y Alice empezaban a hacer el coro.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na__  
__Na Na Na Na Na Na__  
__Na Na Na Na Na Na Na__  
__Na Na Na Na Na Na_

Bella se dio vuelta, tomó el micrófono y empezó a cantar con actitud de rockera y moviendo las caderas. Cuando llegó el estribillo llevó una de sus manos a su cabello, y la otra seguía en el micrófono. Sacudió su cabeza y luego la movió negando. Trabó la mirada con la de su novio y empezaba una nueva estrofa.

Alice y Rose movían sus caderas, giraban, sacudían el pelo y todo el cuerpo.

Bella tomó la guitarra y llegó nuevamente el estribillo.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na__  
__He's gonna start a fight__  
__Na Na Na Na Na Na Na__  
__We're all gonna get in a fight!_

Esta última parte la canto gritando y luego empezó a hacer que tocaba la guitarra mientras cantaba.

_So so what?__  
__I'm still a rock star__  
__I got my rock moves__  
__And i don't need you__  
__And guess what__  
__I'm having more fun__  
__And now that we're done__  
__I'm gonna show you tonight__  
__I'm alright, I'm just fine__  
__And you're a tool__  
__So so what?__  
__I am a rock star__  
__I got my rock moves__  
__And i don't want you tonight_

Bella tiró la guitarra y se unió a Rose y Alice y las tres empezaron a moverse en fila siguiendo una coreografía.

La canción terminó y las tres mujeres terminaron despeinadas, en fila y Bella en el medio con uno de los pies sobre la guitarra que estaba en el suelo.

Los tres jóvenes miraban a las chicas con la boca abierta y no podían salir de su asombro, mientras que Tony y Coco reían y aplaudían.

-Creo que deberían cerrar la boca o van a inundar mi sala.- Rose rompió a reír.- Vamos a cenar.

Alice, Bella y Rose salieron de la sala seguida de los niños para preparar la mesa y calentar la cena, dejando a los chicos para que recobren el sentido.

-Nos han dejado en ridículo hombres.- Emmett miraba a sus compañeros.

-Sí, tenemos que trabajar más duro para la próxima.- Jasper se rascaba la nuca pensando en qué podían hacer con la canción que les había tocado.

-Pero quien hubiera dicho que la inocente de Bellie-Bells ocultaba a una rockera sexy. Aunque creo que vos primito ya conocías esa parte ¿no?- Emmett miraba a Edward moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-Emmett no se te ocurra hacer comentarios delante de ella. No quiero que la avergüences. Y lo que conozca o no de Bella es tema de ella y mío.- El joven habló entre dientes y miró seriamente al esposo de su prima, con mirada desafiante.

-Chicos, ¡la cena!

Cerca de las 10 Edward y Bella dejaban el departamento de Rose y Emm. Bella iba en bata y Edward llevaba a su hijo en brazos.

-Estás muy guapa con ese vestido.- El joven miró a su novia que se empezaba a ruborizar.

-Gracias. Esos pantalones me gustan.- Ahora ella le sonreía mientras bajaban del ascensor.

-No son muy cómodos, demasiados apretados para mi gusto.-Llegaron al medio del pasillo que dividía sus departamentos.

-Creo que me voy a dormir. Mañana me toca una dura sesión de shopping por la mañana y armar toda una coreografía por la tarde.- Bella ya estaba cansada de imaginar el día que le esperaba.

-No te preocupes amor. Es solo un día y medio, el sábado a la tarde lo tenemos para nosotros tres.- Le regalo la sonrisa torcida y se acercó a sus labios.

-¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ayuda con Tony?

-No amor, pude solo durante 3 años. Admito que contigo es todo más fácil, pero por una noche más puedo.

-Te amo. Nos vemos mañana.

-Te amo.

El viernes pasó, como predijo Bella, de manera agotadora. Alice arrastraba a Rose, Coco, Bella y Tony de una tienda a otra. La castaña protestó y refunfuñó a causa de la ropa que la duende había elegido. Pero no hay nada que un par de pucheros, ojitos y un poco de chantaje emocional no pueda solucionar. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de comer algo y volver al departamento de Bella para armar una Súper-Mega-Híper-Sexy coreografía (palabra de la morocha hiperactiva).

Por otro lado los hombres se reunieron cómo siempre en el departamento de Jasper. Emmett estaba decidido a dejar a las mujeres en el piso, por lo que entró a internet y averiguó todo lo más que pudo de la banda y apareció en el departamento con cuatro bolsas de shopping con la ropa para cada uno (el contenido de una de las bolsas era un misterio para los otros dos jóvenes). Decidieron que a la hora de la cena se juntarían nuevamente para terminar de revisar algunos aspectos. Esta vez se habían conseguido instrumentos y no armaron coreografía, sino que buscaron videos en youtube de la forma en la que MUSE se comporta en sus shows para hacerlo lo más real posible. Además habían acordado que gracias a la _Sexy_ voz de Edward (palabras de Emmett) harían movimientos insinuantes y pondrían caras sexies para dejarlas un poco aturdidas.

Bella estaba entrando al departamento de los Masen. Iba a bañar a Tony ya que habían cenado en su departamento y Edward le había avisado que no iría a cenar. Después de un baño lo metió en la cama y arropó.

-Bella ¿Te quedas conmigo hasta que me duedma?

-Sí bonito.- La joven empezó a tararear una canción de cuna que su mamá le cantaba de chica y poco a poco fue cayendo a la inconsciencia al igual que el niño.

Edward entró al departamento y estaba oscuro y callado. Empezó a buscar a Bella por la cocina, la sala, el comedor, el baño. Hasta que llegó a la habitación de su hijo y se la encontró en la cama al lado de él. Dormían abrazados, pero si no llevaba a Bella a una cama más grande al otro día iba a despertar con un terrible dolor de cuello.

Muy despacio los separó y la tomo en brazos. Tomó las llaves de su departamento que estaban arriba de la mesa y la llevó hasta su cama. La apoyó sobre esta y la arropó.

-Te amo.- Le besó la frente y volvió a su departamento, donde comprobó que su hijo seguía dormido y se dirigió a su habitación para dejarse llevar por el cansancio.

El sábado se juntaron las mujeres en el departamento de Bella y los hombres en el de Edward. A las 12.30 se encontraron los 8 en los ascensores.

Tras tirar la moneda nuevamente, los hombres eligieron ser los segundos.

AHORA VA "DONT CHA – PUSSYCAT DOLLS"!

La música empezó y las mujeres abrieron sus abrigos, rebelando sus diminutos trajes. Rose usaba una calza negra de cuero hasta las rodillas, un top recto negro y zapatos negros de pulsera y plataforma. Alice tenía un short tiro alto y un top con tiras finas, en los pies unas botinetas negras de cuero. Bella llevaba una falda súper corta, apenas llegaba debajo de su cola, con un tajo en el muslo derecho, arriba llevaba un top fucsia, palabra de honor con pequeños tiradores negros. En los pies tenía unas trampas mortales con cintas que llegaban hasta a la rodilla y tacón de 15 cm. Y por último, Coco tenía unas pantis, malla de baile y bailarinas negras.

Los hombres perdieron la capacidad de respirar y pensar cualquier cosa coherente.

Las tres empezaron a hacer su coreografía. Se meneaban, giraban, movían la cabeza, sus cabellos volaban. Coco simplemente movía sus brazos, caderas y giraba a su antojo.

Bella tomó el micrófono y miró sensualmente a Edward mientras llegaba su turno de cantar.

_Uuuummh_

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me_

_Dont cha, dont cha_

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me_

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me_

_Dont cha, dont cha_

Rose se pegó a Bella y comenzaron a bajar mientras Alice tomaba el mando en la canción. Luego volvieron las tres al fondo, giraron y movieron sus caderas en la parte pre-grabada en la que canta el hombre.

Giraron las tres juntas y Rose, que estaba en el medio, cantó nuevamente el estribillo. Para llegar al final de la canción las tres juntas con una pose muy PCD.

Los jóvenes sin poder salir del todo de su aturdimiento se pusieron de pie y formaron un círculo para poner en orden sus ideas.

-Hay que redoblar la apuesta. Tenemos que dejarlas sin aliento.

Fueron a buscar las guitarras y baquetas, se sacaron las chaquetas y volvieron a la sala mientras empezaba la canción.

AHORA VA SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLE.

Jasper y Emmett llevaban pantalones y camisas negras, mientras que Edward usaba pantalones y camisa blanca, con una corbata fina color negro. Este último empezó a cantar con su _Sexy_ voz, mientras los otros tocaban, uno la guitarra y otro movía las baquetas en el aire, simulando una batería.

Las chicas los miraban lujuriosas. Ellos estaban haciendo un gran trabajo. Movían sus cuerpos al compás de la música. Se acercaban a sus mujeres lentamente, pero luego se alejaban.

Edward agarró la guitarra que estaba a un lado y empezó un nuevo estribillo.

_(You set my soul alight)__  
__Glaciers melting in the dead of night__  
__And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'___

_Supermassive black hole__  
__Supermassive black hole__  
__Supermassive black hole_

Clavó la mirada en Bella y sonrió de manera torcida como sabía que a ella le gustaba. Jasper se acercó a Alice y cuando sus rostros estaban a centímetros empezó a hacer el coro en susurros en su oído.

Emmett, por otra parte estaba cerca de Rose, pero dejándola con ganas de más cercanía.

_Supermassive black hole__  
__Supermassive black hole__  
__Supermassive black hole_

La canción terminó y los tres hombres se juntaron en el medio de la sala y se cruzaron de brazos. Las chicas aplaudían a sus galanes.

-Bueno, es hora de anunciar a los ganadores.- Alice tenía un sobre en sus manos y se paró en el medio de la sala.

El restó la miraba con una ceja alzada. Nunca habían hablado de ganadores o votación.

-Y los ganadores son…. -Abrió el sobre y sonrió como si se llevara una sorpresa. Era una excelente actriz.- ¡TODOS! – Ante la mirada de desconcierto del resto sonrió.- Por favor, todos lo hicimos muy bien. Ahora los premios son… Para los hombres, entradas para el juego de baseball de Chicago White Sox, y para nosotras ¡UNA SESION DE TODO UN DIA EN EL SPA!

Todos aplaudían ante sus "premios".

-Eso es Emmett, ¡iremos a ver a los White Sox!- Jasper se dio vuelta buscando a su cuñado, pero no lo encontró.- ¿Y Emmett?

-No sé, estaba acá.- Todos miraban en distintas direcciones, pero nadie podía encontrar al oso. Hasta que escucharon una pegajosa melodía.

EMPIEZA POKER FACE – LADY GAGA.

Todos voltearon sus cabezas hacia el pasillo que comunica la sala con los dormitorios y no creían lo que veían. Emmett estaba con una peluca rubia, larga con flequillo recto y tenía una calcomanía de un rayo color plateado en su mejilla. Llevaba pantalones plateados y una remera negra con la palabra "GLAM" con lentejuelas.

Emmett se colocó en el medio de la sala y empezó a hacer movimientos exagerados. Cando llegó el estribillo, llevó una de sus manos a su cara, haciendo movimientos circulares sobre esta.

Finalmente el público estalló en risas mientras continuaba moviéndose y cantando. Cuando un nuevo estribillo llegó, Alice agarró a Bella y a Rose y las arrastró hasta el centro y se pusieron a acompañar a Emmett en su canción y le copiaban la coreografía.

_Can't read my,__  
__Can't read my__  
__No he can't read my poker face__  
__(She's got to love nobody)__  
__Can't read my__  
__Can't read my__  
__No he can't read my poker face__  
__(She's got to love nobody)_

Finalmente terminaron todos, grandes y chicos, hombres y mujeres, bailando y cantando al ritmo de Gaga.

-Emmy, ¿Qué fue todo esto?- Cuando la canción termino, Rose expresó la duda de todos.

-¿Realmente pensaron que me iba a conformar sin cantar? Que poco me conocen.-

-Pero, ¿Poker Face? – Jasper lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

-Bueno, es que cuando dejaron la bolsa con los nombres de las canciones saqué una y era esa. No quería hacer trampa.- Parecía un niño pequeño que confiesa alguna travesura.

-Bueno, ahora que ya cantamos todos, Bella, vamos, necesitamos arreglarte.

-¿Arreglarme? Pero si yo… - No la dejaron terminar, ya que Alice la sacaba a rastras del departamento.

-Rose, Bella y yo teníamos planes esta tarde.- Edward encaró a su prima, recordando que esa tarde habían acordado ir al parque con Tony para decirle lo de su relación.

-Primito, tendrá que ser mañana. Y más te vale que vos no te demores en prepararte. Te quiero a las 20 listo y con esta ropa.- Rose le entregó la bolsa.- Ah, y Tony se queda aquí conmigo.- y se dirigió al departamento del piso de arriba, donde tendrían una larga sesión de "Barbie Bella".

Le pusieron mascarillas, le hicieron exfoliación en todo el cuerpo. Manicura, pedicura, peinado y maquillaje. Eran las 19.30 y Bella estaba prácticamente lista, solo faltaba el vestido.

Por otro lado Edward quedó sorprendido ante el repentino cambio de planes. Su hijo lo miraba con una sonrisa, lo que indicaba que él sabía lo que las locas de Alice y Rosalie planeaban. Pero sabía que no iba a sacarle ni pio.

Asegurándose de tener el tiempo necesario se bañó, afeitó. Cuando sacó el traje de la bolsa se encontró con un pantalón y saco a juego, negros como la noche. La camisa era blanca con finas rayas grises y la corbata era color plata con pequeños dibujos de flores en negro y peltre. Buscó un par de medias y se puso el traje y los zapatos. Agarró el reloj. 19.55. Su pelo era un caso perdido. Salió de su casa, Tony ya estaba en lo de Rose con su pequeña mochila.

En el departamento del frente Alice traía una porta trajes, lo puso delante de Bella y lo abrió. Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de la impresión.

-¿Dónde se supone que iré con semejante vestido?

-Sorpresa mi querida, ahora date la vuelta.- Dándole la espalda al espejo, la vistieron y, a pesar de sus protestas, le pusieron los zapatos de tacón que hacían juego.

El vestido era de gasa color plata, escote palabra de honor con pequeñas flores negras y peltres en el busto. Caía hasta el suelo, las sandalias eran del mismo color que las flores.

-¡Estás lista! – Rose la giró lentamente para que encarase el espejo.

-Wow.- Bella observaba a la muchacha del reflejo. Era hermosa, sus ojos chocolates resaltaban gracias a las sombras y rímel. Sus labios estaban pintados de un rosa pálido.

-Bueno querida, solo falta el perfume. Nos vamos.

Cuando salieron del departamento se encontraron con Edward, que lucía muy elegante.

-¿Y Bella?

-Ya sale primito.

En ese momento la puerta del departamento se abrió. Alice y Rose desaparecieron, mientras que Bella y Edward se perdían el uno en el otro.

El joven se acercó a su novia.

-Estás hermosa amor.- Besó suavemente sus labios.

-Vos también.- Se sonrieron y Edward le ofreció el brazo para salir.- Vamos a juego.

La joven lo miró y comprobó que la corbata de él era del mismo color que su vestido, y que las flores que tenía eran iguales. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio un hombre con smoking les abrió la puerta de un elegante coche negro.

-Srta. Swan, Sr. Masen.-

Se miraron confundidos pero entraron al auto, anduvieron largo rato hasta detenerse en el puerto. Otro señor les abrió la puerta y los dirigió hasta un yate. Cuando entraron en este se quedaron impactados con la vista.

Estaban en un salón, paredes color claro y piso era de cerámico blanco. Había una mesa en el medio con un mantel color gris perla y dos platos. El centro de mesa era un jarrón de cristal con una vela blanca dentro.

La sala estaba iluminada únicamente por las cientos de velas blancas ubicadas en el suelo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Bella no dejaba de ver en todas direcciones.

-No tengo idea amor.

-Srta. Swan, Sr. Masen, sean bienvenidos a Eclipse (*). Esta noche estaré a su servicio. Tomen asiento por favor.- Un joven rubio vestido de smoking estaba parado al lado de la mesa invitándolos a sentarse.

Una vez que tomaron asiento, el mozo se acercó con una bandeja de plata, dentro había un sobre. La joven lo agarró y tras quedar los dos solos nuevamente comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"_Bella y Edward, se preguntarán que es todo esto. Bueno la verdad es que un pequeño llamado Anthony recurrió a nosotras porque quería unir a su papá con la que él considera su mujer ideal. Obviamente que no le dijimos que ustedes ya están juntos, pero que debido a su testarudez y miedo no se lo contaron. Por eso lo ayudamos a preparar esta noche, pero para que se tomen su tiempo para reflexionar y pensar en la mejor manera de decírselo._

_Rose y Alice"_

-Creo que ahora me queda claro que Tony se tomará de la mejor manera la noticia.- Bella dejó la carta en la mesa y miró a su novio, que medio sonreía.- Ahora me siento culpable y egoísta por no haberlo dicho antes.

-No princesa.- Edward estiró la mano por la mesa y le tomó la mano a ella.- No debes sentirte así, no sabíamos los locos planes que tenían, además era para protegerlo, y eso es nada egoísta.

-Gracias.- Bella apretó suavemente la mano de su novio.

El mozo volvió a entrar, trayendo la comida y sirviéndoles vino. Cuando Edward tomó la servilleta se sorprendió.

-¿No crees que se pasaron un poco?- Dijo alzando la servilleta y mostrando a qué se refería.

Bella observó sus iníciales y las de su novio bordadas en un extremo.

-Se nota que no estás acostumbrado a Alice. Ella hace todo extremadamente perfecto.

-Veo, hasta combinamos con la decoración de cuarto.- Tanto los manteles, cortinas como servilletas eran de un gris más claro que sus trajes, pero combinaban a la perfección.

Bella observó a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros.- Alice.

La cena pasó en un cómodo silencio, pero cargado de mirada dulces, caricias y sonrisas. Cuando terminaron se empezó a escuchar una lenta melodía desde afuera. Cuando salieron, por un pasillo, llegaron a la cubierta, donde miles de velas, inclusive algunas estaban en la pileta, alumbraban el espacio. Había una improvisada pista de baile, donde Edward tomó en brazos a Bella, dejándose guiar por la música.

FLIGHTLESS BIRD, AMERICAN MOUTH – IRON & WINE

-No puedo creerlo. Nuestra primera cita y la organizó mi hijo. Eso es un poco deprimente.- El joven le sonrió a su acompañante, sintiéndose complacido con el calor que emanaba el pequeño y frágil cuerpo que protegía con el suyo.

-Yo creo que todo está perfecto. No me importa quién lo organice ni donde sea. Lo importante es que estés conmigo. Eso es lo único que pido.

-Juntos.- Edward bajó su rostro para besarla con delicadeza, amor, ternura, devoción.

_Have I found you_

_Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you,_

_american mouth_

_Big pill stuck going down_

-Te amo Isabella Swan y te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz todos los días.- Con una de sus manos acariciaba su redondeada mejilla.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan perfecto le correspondiera?

-Yo también te amo Edward Masen, prometo que me dedicaré todos los días a quererte, a ti y al pequeño angelito que me regalaste.

Y así sellaron sus promesas con un beso, con la luna y las estrellas como testigos y acompañados de una suave y delicada música, que hacía todo mucho más romántico y especial.

o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o

Originalmente el capitulo llegaba hasta aca, pero tengo ganas de regalarles un poco más, por su paciencia y buena onda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o

Eran cerca de las 11 del domingo cuando el colchón al lado de Edward se hundió. El joven abrió poco a poco los ojos para encontrarse con dos esmeraldas iguales a las suyas mirándolo con duda, culpa y ansiedad.

-Buenos días campeón.

-Hola papi.

-Me parece que tenemos que hablar, ¿No?

Tony agachó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero primero debemos vestirnos. Vamos a hablar en el parque ¿Te parece?

-Tiii. Hace mucho que no vamos.- Poco a poco el vocabulario del niño se iba corrigiendo.

Después de desayunar y vestirse, salieron del apartamento con una canasta y la pelota. En la puerta se encontraron con Bella, que traía una bandeja.

-Buenos días.- La joven sonrió a sus vecinos.

-Buenos días.- contestaron a coro.

El viaje fue en silencio. Edward y Bella iban pensando en la mejor forma de decirle al niño la verdad, mientras que Tony iba especulando si su idea había funcionado o no.

Llegaron al parque y se acomodaron como siempre bajo un árbol, desplegaron el mantel y se sentaron los tres.

-Bueno, Tony. Bella y yo queremos decirte algo.

Tony asintió con la cabeza, deseaba escuchar que eran novios, pero ¿Si le decían que no?

-Tu papá y yo somos novios.- Bella lo dijo de golpe y contuvo el aire a la espera de la respuesta. Si bien sabía que él lo deseaba no podía dejar de tener miedo a que se arrepintiera.

El niño se quedó un rato callado, miró a su padre que le sonreía y a Bella que parecía preocupada, entonces saltó a los brazos de Edward.

-Tiiiiiii! Papá y Belli son novios, son novios.-

Los jóvenes se largaron a reír ante la emoción del niño. Entonces este recordó que debía hacer una pregunta, la razón por la que había ideado su plan. Pero entonces sonó el celular de Bella. Miró a Edward, quien le dijo que atendiera. Se puso de pie y alejándose un poco atendió a Alice, quien le gritaba y pedía todos los detalles.

-Papi.- Tony lo miraba de forma tímida.

-¿Sí campeón?-

-¿Entonces ahoda le puedo decir mamá a Bella?

En ese instante el corazón de Edward se rompió. Ahora entendía la necesidad de su hijo en juntarlos, había fracasado como padre. El niño tenía la necesidad de una madre, que hasta el momento no pudo darle, y si bien sabía que Bella era perfecta para ese rol, no estaba seguro de que ella estuviera preparada para asumirlo aún.

-Me parece que todavía es muy pronto pequeño. Pero en algún momento podrás.-

Tony solo asintió un poco decepcionado por el hecho de que tuviera que esperar un poco más, pero el primer paso ya estaba listo.

-Lo siento, era Alice.-

-No hay problema amor.- Edward le sonrió y le hizo espacio a su lado para que tomara asiento.

Ella se sentó y él le pasó un brazo por el hombro. Tony se acomodó entre medio de ambos y pasaron un rato charlando. Después jugaron a la pelota, a la escondida y a la mancha. Volvieron al departamento, donde bañaron al pequeño y cenaron. Edward fue a acostar a Tony, ya que al otro día empezaba el colegio y volvió a la sala donde su novia lo esperaba.

-Todo ha salido muy bien, ¿No crees?

Ella solo asintió y lo besó en los labios.

-Bueno, mejor me voy, mañana vuelvo al trabajo.

-De eso te quería hablar. ¿Me acompañarías al jardín a dejar a Tony? Es que creo que por cualquier cosa que yo no pueda recogerlo o algo porque esté complicado podrías ir vos. Por eso necesito presentarte con las maestras.

Bella sonrió.- Claro que sí, sabes que me encantaría recoger a Tony del colegio y venir a preparar la comida para los tres.-

-Eres la mejor. Te amo.

-Yo también.

-Entonces mañana a las 7. Nos vamos en el volvo.

-Claro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(*) El yate se llama realmente Eclipse, es uno de los más caros del mundo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

HOLA DE NUEVO MIS NIÑAS!

Aca estoy con un nuevo capitulo. Y el ultmo desde Argentina! Asique les pido paciencia, ya que cuando llegue a USA no se si tendré internet en la casa o no. Lo que les prometo es que escribiré los capítulos y cuando pueda los subiré lo mas pronto posible. Pero no les aseguro nada excepto dejarlas colgadas. Eso nunca!

¿Les gusto? Por fiiin se lo dijeron a Tony!

La competencia trate de hacerla media liviana y graciosa, yo me reí mucho imaginándome a Emmett jaja.

La cena la ame 3 yo quiero una cena así y con Edward (L)

Les paso a decir que como siempre en mi perfil tiene links con la ropa

Déjenme Riviews :)

. besos y abrazos!

JULI


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

Nuevo capitulo :) Gracias a todos los que me dejan riviews, me agregan a favoritos o a alerta. Gracias en serio

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya hacía un par de semanas desde que le habían dicho a Tony lo de su relación y todo marchaba bien. Por las mañanas Edward llevaba a Tony a la escuela y al mediodía Bella lo iba a retirar. Almorzaban los tres juntos, salvo cuando Edward tenía alguna emergencia o cirugía.

Todo iba de maravillas, excepto que se acercaba peligrosamente el cumpleaños número 22 de Bella. No le gustaba festejarlo, y mucho menos recibir regalos.

Un nuevo viernes llegó y con él, la rutina. Bella fue al trabajo, le acababa de llegar un nuevo libro y su jefe lo necesitaba cuanto antes. Se hundió tanto en la lectura de la historia, que a decir verdad era muy buena, que se sorprendió cuando vio el reloj y comprobó que ya debía ir a buscar a Tony.

Salió del edifico y fue al colegio del niño. Como todos los días, la maestra la saludo de manera cortés. Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba al aula del niño, vio un destello castaño correr hacia ella. Bella se agachó y abrió sus brazos para el niño.

-¡Bella!

-Hola mi amor, ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?

-Muy bien.

-Me alegro principito.

Bella salió del colegio con el niño cargado en uno de sus brazos y con la pequeña mochila en su mano libre, llegaron al auto y la castaña aseguró al niño en su asiento. Una vez llegaron al edificio donde vivían bajaron del auto y subieron al departamento de ella.

-¿Y papí?

-No va a poder venir hoy. Tenía una emergencia.

-Ahh, ¿Podemos ir a verlo después de comer?

-Claro.- Bella sonrió ante la idea. El pequeño adoraba a su padre.

Cuando estaban terminando de almorzar, el celular de Bella empezó a sonar. Miró la pantalla pero no reconoció el número.

-¿Hola?

-¡¿Bella?

-Sí, ¿Quién es?

-No lo puedo creer. Mi mejor amiga no me reconoce. Admito que hace, al menos, 4 años que no nos vemos, pero no para que ya ni me reconoscas.

-¿Ang?

-¿Quién más sino? ¿Acaso tienes otra mejor amiga a la cual hace años no ves?

-Hay angie, ¡tanto tiempo!

-Sí mi amiga, muchísimo tiempo. Por eso te llamaba. Esta noche llegó a Chicago.

-Angie, eso es…, Wow. No te das una idea de lo que te extraño.- Bella se había sentado en su silla ante la atenta mirada de Tony, que no entendía del todo la conversación. ¿Quién era Angie? ¿Y por qué Bella, la novia de SU papá, su futura mamá, se emocionaba tanto por escuchar de ÉL?

-¿Vendrás a dormir a casa? ¿Tengo una habitación de más?-

-No Bellita, me esperan mis padres, pero mañana salimos a almorzar.

-No, nada de eso. Te espero a almorzar en casa, además hay un par de personas que te quiero presentar.- La castaña sonrió mirando al pequeño niño que todavía la miraba confundido y un poco enojado por el pensamiento de Bella con otro que no sea su papá.

-No. .Creer. Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?

-Mañana sabrás, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

-Te quiero Ang.

-Yo también Bells.

Con una sonrisa radiante cortó la llamada.-¿Vamos pequeño?

El niño solo asintió y siguió a la castaña hasta el auto. El viaje lo hicieron en silencio. Ella iba perdida en sus pensamientos. Había extrañado muchísimo a su amiga, que se había ido a estudiar a Italia hacía mucho tiempo y hasta el momento no había vuelto. Por otro lado, Tony iba pensando en cómo borrar del mapa al tal "Angie" ese.

Una vez llegaron al destino, Bella tomó al niño en brazos y se dirigió a la zona de neurocirugía, donde se encontró nuevamente con la oxigenada secretaria de su novio.

-Buenas tardes ¿Tiene cita?- La rubia preguntó sin siquiera levantar la cabeza.

-No, pero el doctor Masen nos espera.- Mintió la castaña.

Tanya al oír la voz alzó la cabeza y con una sonrisa forzada la hizo pasar. Su jefe le había dejado muy en claro que Isabella Swan tenía total acceso a su consultorio.

-Claro, pasen.-

La castaña tomó asiento en la sala de espera y el niño se acomodó en su regazo y brazos, escondiendo su carita en el hueco del cuello de ella.

-¿Bella?- Fue apenas un susurro proveniente del infante.

-¿Sí, amor?

-¿Querés a mi papá?

-Claro que sí.- Lo separó un poco de su cuerpo para ver ese par de esmeraldas y entender el porqué de su pregunta.- Lo amo. ¿Por qué?

Cuando el niño iba a contestar la puerta se abrió, revelando a un guapísimo Edward con su bata blanca y el estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Papiiii!

-Pero miren quienes vinieron. ¡Qué sorpresa!- El joven abrió sus brazos para abrazar a la mujer que amaba, que aún tenía en brazos a Tony.

-Te extrañábamos.- Contestó la castaña en el momento en el que Edward besaba en la frente a su hijo, para luego alzar la cabeza y depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Yo también los extrañaba.- Apoyó la frente en la de su novia mientras una de sus manos estaba en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacía él, y la otra en la mejilla del niño.

Al darse cuenta de que había más de un par de ojos curiosos que los miraban Edward los hizo pasar a su consultorio.

Tony se sentó en la camilla mientras los adultos se sentaban en las sillas contiguas detrás del escritorio de Edward. Luego de un rato notaron que el pequeño se había quedado dormido.

-Oh, me olvidaba de contarte. Mi amiga Ang, llega esta noche de Italia. Vendrá mañana a almorzar.- Bella sonreía como una niña.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Por fin conoceré a la famosa Angela Webber.- Edward sonrió como respuesta a la sonrisa de la castaña y la atrajo a su regazo, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. - Te amo mi princesa, mi vida.

-Yo también te amo mi amor.- Bella alzó su rostro y tomó el cuello de la camisa de su novio, atrayéndolo a sus labios.

Él la besó con amor, con devoción. No tardó en pedir acceso a su boca. Bella accedió al tiempo que empezaba a juguetear con el cabello de la nuca de Edward. El agarre de él en la pequeña cintura de la castaña se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Cuando el respirar fue una total necesidad ambos se separaron con la respiración hecha un jadeo.

Se quedaron un rato más disfrutando de la intimidad, tranquilizando el ritmo de sus corazones y respiraciones. El sonido del teléfono los sacó de su burbuja. Sin separarse de su novia, Edward estiró su brazo para tomar el auricular.

-¿Sí?

-Llegó su turno de las 14, doctor.

-Claro, gracias Tanya.

-Mi amor, tengo un paciente esperando.

Bella solo asintió y se paró, tomó al niño en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta del consultorio. Una vez fuera de este Edward la tomó por la cintura una vez más, besándola suavemente en los rosados labios.

-Te amo.

-Yo también. Te espero a cenar ¿No?

-Sí. Adiós, -la besó una última vez.- Chau campeón.- Ahora besó una de las mejillas de un dormido Anthony.

La castaña emprendió su retorno mientras el joven se quedó mirando hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. Miró la hoja con los turnos y llamó a su paciente.

-Sra Cope. Adelante.

De la sala de espera se levantó una señora con el pelo canoso y la cara con varias arrugas.

-Buenos días Dr. Masen

-Buenos días.- Él le sonrió.

-Veo que tuvo una hermosa visita hoy.- La buena mujer sonreía con complicidad.

-Así es.- Confirmó. Aunque no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada con los pacientes, la Sra. Cope le inspiraba confianza.

-Tiene una esposa hermosa y un hijo bellísimo doctor. Tiene mucha suerte de tener tan bonita familia.

-Lo sé. Gracias.- Edward sonrió orgulloso de su familia y más al imaginar a Bella como su esposa. Isabella Marie Masen. La señora de Edward Masen, aún no decidía cuál le gustaba más.

Aunque hacía poco más de mes y medio que eran novios, Edward sabía que Bella era la indicada. Ella era la mujer de su vida, por la que había estado esperando. Solo le quedaba esperar aunque sea un par de meses más, para finalmente dar el siguiente paso. No quería apresurar las cosas y que luego Bella se sintiera abrumada o insegura.

o-o-o—o-oo-o—o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Llegué!- El grito de Edward desde la puerta sobresaltó a Bella en la cocina.

-¡Papiii!

La castaña sonrió al imaginar al pequeño corriendo a los brazos de su padre. Minutos después escuchó los pasos de su novio acercarse.

-¿Y la princesa de la casa no me va a saludar?- El aliento de Edward rozó la nuca de la joven, erizándole los vellos de todo el cuerpo.

Dando media vuelta Bella encaró al hombre que amaba para saludarlo.

-Por supuesto que sí.- Dijo depositando un tierno y pequeño beso en sus labios.- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Edward sonrió mientras abrazaba a su novia.- Bien, sin nada emocionante que contar. ¿Ustedes?

-Nosotros fuimos al cine con Coco y Rose.- El pequeño contestó a su padre sonriendo desde el taburete en el que se encontraba.

-¿Y lo pasaron bien?

Como respuesta obtuvo únicamente un movimiento afirmativo por parte de Tony. Entonces Edward, que todavía tenía a su novia entre sus brazos, la soltó para llevarse a su hijo al baño y asearse, pues la comida estaba lista.

La cena pasó rápida y cuando terminaron, Tony sugirió que vean una película.

Se sentaron los tres en el sillón. Edward abrazando a Bella, que estaba a su lado, y Tony recostado sobre ambos. La película era una comedia infantil de Disney. Loe tres rieron prácticamente toda la película y cuando esta terminó. Tony se sentó sobre el regazo de Bella y miró suplicante a su padre.

-Papi..

-Sí hijo.-

-¿Puedo empezar a jugar al futbol?

-No se Tony. Me parece que no te aceptaran en ningún Club. Tienes 3 años.

-ohhh. ¿Pero cuando sea más grande?

-Claro.

El niño escondió su cara en el cuello de Bella mientras bostezaba.

-Me parece que alguien está cansado.

El niño solo contestó con un movimiento afirmativo y se estiró para saludar a su padre y luego volvió a esconder su cara en el cuello de Bella.

La castaña se levantó y llevó al niño a su cuarto. Minutos después volvía a la cocina, donde se encontró con su novio con el pijama puesto y preparando café.

-¿Te quedarás esta noche?-Preguntó él, poniendo cara de súplica.

Bella lo observó y sonrió. Tenía muchas ganas de quedarse, además extrañaba la hermosa sensación de despertarse rodeada de sus fuertes brazos.

-Sí, esta noche me quedo.

Edward avanzó hasta ella, la tomó de la cintura y posó sus labios sobre los de su novia. Sonrió, aun contra sus labios.- Te deje la remera en el baño.

Bella asintió aun con los labios pegados a los de él y se giró para ir a cambiarse. Cuando volvió, lo encontró sentado en el sillón con dos tazas de café en la mesa de enfrente. Estuvieron un rato charlando y haciendo planes para el fin de semana cuando decidieron ir a acostarse. Al otro día Edward tenía guardia por la mañana.

Estaban acostados, Bella con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward y su brazos rodeándole la cintura, mientras que su novio tenía una de sus manos en su espalda y la otra sobre su estomago.

-Hasta mañana.- Edward se inclinó para besarla. Empezó siendo un beso tierno, cálido, pero luego, poco a poco, fue subiendo de intensidad. Él pidió permiso para profundizar el beso. Bella se lo concedió en el momento que dejaba sus manos recorrer su perfecto pecho, el joven dejó escapar un gemido al sentir las manos de su novia sobre su piel y no pudo resistirse a hacer lo mismo.

Con un suave movimiento dejó a Bella sobre el colchón y él se posicionó arriba, pero sin dejar que ella sintiera su peso. Fue recorriendo con sus manos los brazos de ella, luego llegó al borde de su remera e introdujo sus avariciosas manos, tocando su plano abdomen, su ombligo, pudo sentir algunas de las costillas de Bella en su recorrido hasta que finalmente llegó a sus pechos. Ambos lanzaron un gemido. Ella de placer y él de sorpresa, no esperaba que estuviera sin sostén.

-Bella, si no paramos ahora no seré capaz de parar luego.- Dijo Edward con voz ronca y con la respiración hecha un jadeo.

-No quiero que pares.- Contestó ella susurrando en su oído también tratando de recuperar oxigeno.

-No me digas esas cosas, que lograrás acabar con mi autocontrol.

Bella lo miró y comprendió que él no la deseaba de esa forma. Edward al verla a los ojos supo lo que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Bella que voy a hacer contigo? No es que no quiera seguir.- Ella alzó la mirada para ver si mentía.- Es más, me encantaría.- Dijo ahora con un susurro mientras presionaba el vientre de su novia, donde ella pudo sentir la dura evidencia de su deseo.- Pero quiero que estemos seguros de dar ese paso.

Bella iba a replicar que ella estaba segura, pero no la dejo.

-Yo estoy seguro de ti, y sé que tu también de mí. Pero debe ser especial. Además Tony está en la habitación del lado y en cualquier momento podía levantarse.

Ella simplemente asintió y se ruborizó. Había olvidado por completo al niño. Una vez que estaban nuevamente acomodados se desearon buenas noches y se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el despertador los sacó de la inconsciencia, Edward se fue al hospital y Bella se quedó en la cama unas horas más.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 9, la castaña se levantó y fue a buscar al angelito de ojos esmeraldas que seguía profundamente dormido. Lo tomó en brazos y fue a su departamento. Lo dejó en la cama, lo arropó y decidió darse una ducha rápida.

Estaba en la cocina, haciendo la lista de cosas para comprar en el supermercado. Iba a preparar algo sencillo, que le diera la posibilidad de charlar con su amiga. El timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Corrió a la puerta y la abrió rápidamente.

-¡Bella!

-¡Angie!

Las amigas se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Hay amiga, cuanto te extrañe.- Dijo Angela, una muchacha un poquito más alta que Bella, con ojos azules y cabello lacio color castaño claro.

-Yo también.

Entraron aún abrazadas al departamento.

-Cuéntame Angie, que ha sido de tu vida en estos años.

-Bueno, entre en la universidad. Fue muy difícil al principio, estaba sola. Tu, Alice, Ben, todos estaban aquí y era muy difícil hacer amigos. Todos se dedicaban a lo suyo. Los primeros meses pensé que no lo soportaría. Hasta que poco a poco se fue poniendo mejor. Hasta que como sabes, Ben llegó a Italia, había conseguido entrar para el segundo semestre y desde ese momento todo mejoró al 100%. El resto nada importante. Pero ahora… ¿Y tú? Dijiste que había dos personas…

-Sí, verás. Te enojarás porque no te he contado nada antes, pero quería hacerlo personalmente.

-Bueno, ¿Y quiénes son?

-Bueno…

Bella no pudo seguir hablando, ya que unos ruidos se escucharon en el interior de una de las habitaciones.

-Ohh, ya vuelvo.- Bella salió hacía su habitación, pero no se percató de que Angela la seguía.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, la castaña se acercó a la cama grande y estiró sus brazos para acariciar ese castaño cabello que se parecía bastante al suyo.

-Buenos días mi pequeño.-

El niño al escuchar la voz de ella levantó la cara y estiró sus bracitos al aire para que la recoja.

-¿Cómo durmió mi principito?

-Bien.- El niño pegó su carita al cuello de Bella y paso sus brazos a cada lado de este, mientras que las piernas colgaban una a cada lado del torso de la muchacha.

-Vamos a que desayunes, además te quiero presentar a alguien.- El niño se tensó al pensar en el tipo con el cual Bella hablaba ayer, pero no podía hacer nada.

Cuando la joven se giró se encontró con una paralizada Angela que los miraba desde la puerta de la habitación. Bella se sonrió y le hizo señas para que la siguiera a la cocina. Sentó al niño en una silla y le sirvió los cereales con leche que acostumbraba a desayunar.

-Principito, ella es Angela, una de mis mejores amiga.

El niño no se había percatado de la mujer que los miraba con asombró, una sonrisa le adorno al rostro. Era una ella, no un él. Ahora estaba tranquilo.

-¿Cómo tía Ali?

-Exacto. Angela, él es Tony, él es…- cuando le iba a decir que era el hijo de Edward, la puerta de su apartamento se abrió, revelando con ella al dueño de sus suspiros.

-Papiiiii. El niño estiró sus manitas al aire, esperando a que lo recogieran de su lugar.

-Hola campeón, Mi vida.- Se giró y besó a su novia en los labios para luego tomar a su hijo en brazos.

Angela veía toda la escena ausente. No lo podía creer. Ese niño tenía los mismos ojos que aquel muchacho y el pelo muy parecido al de su amiga, quizás un poco más claro, pero muy parecido.

-Amor, tengo que ir a ver a mi madre antes del almuerzo, ¿Necesitas que busque algo?

-Me vendría bien que vallas al supermercado.- Contestó tomando la lista en sus manos.

-No hay problema.- Tomó la lista y cuando se disponía abandonar el departamento se percató de la inmóvil figura que los observaba.

-Hola, Edward Masen.- Dijo el chico acercándose a la mujer.

-Ohh, lo había olvidado, Ang, ven.- Bella tomó el brazo de su mejor amiga que seguía sin reaccionar.- Edward, ella es Angela, mi mejor amiga junto a Alice. Angela, él es Edward mi novio, el padre de Tony.

-Un gusto.- Contestó la joven, sin poder salir de su asombro inicial.

-El gusto es mío.- Edward sonrió cálidamente.- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, vamos campeón.

Los Masen salieron del departamento, Bella se giró a ver a su amiga y esta estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión.

-¿Angie?

-Bella, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-Porque quería decírtelo en persona, que los conocieras.- Dijo sin entender el por qué de la pregunta de ella, además hacía poco más de un mes que salía con Edward asique no tardo tanto.

-Isabella ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ocultarme que tienes un hijo? – Angela terminó gritando y gesticulando con las manos.

-¿Un hijo?- Bella la miró sin entender hasta que una luz se encendió en su cabeza.- Tony no es mi hijo.

-¿No?- Ahora Angela miraba a su amiga mientras intentaba atar cabos.

-No, él es el hijo de Edward, bueno, sobrino en realidad…- Y así Bella le contó toda la historia de los Masen, el cómo se conocieron y de su relación con Edward.

Angela escuchaba todo atentamente, todavía un poco incrédula y confundida, pero feliz porque su amiga hubiera encontrado a alguien que la hiciera feliz.

-Amiga me pone muy feliz.- Dijo abrazándola.

-A mí también Angie, a veces me da un poco de miedo por lo rápido que vamos y un poco insegura. Al principio tenía mis dudas porque en medio estaba Tony. No es que no lo quiera, es más, lo adoro, pero me da miedo que salga lastimado.

-no sé porque no me extraña- Angela miró a su amiga sonriendo cómplice, la conocía demasiado para saber que le interesaban más los sentimientos de los otros que los suyos propios

En ese momento el timbre las interrumpió. Resultó ser Ben.

-Beliita!-

-Ben! Como te extrañaba

Tras abrasarse, Angela comenzó a contarle a su novio toda la historia de los Masen, quiso prevenirlo de sacar conclusiones. Bella, mientras tanto empezó a preparar la salsa para la pasta, aunque todavía necesitaba algunos ingredientes que estaban en la lista del supermercado.

Medía hora más tarde, Edward entraba con las compras y con Tony caminando a su lado.

0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0

Hola chicaas! Si ya se, soy la peor escritora de FF de toda la historia, y entendería completamente si alguna dejo de leerme o esta tan enojada que no quiere dejar reviews. Y se que encima es un capitulo corto y aburrido, pero es lo que me salió… estoy sin inspiración y nada de tiempo para la compu… le juro ando de aca para alla todo el tiempo.. para las que no saben estoy en USA de intercambio.. y no da para quedarse escribiendo FF's en lugar de salir, conocer y hacer amigos, asiqe la qe este enojada, lo lamento! Voy a tratar de no tartar tanto la próxima, pero no prometo nada!


End file.
